Lifestyles Of The Rich And The Famous
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: Cody has been working for Teddy since he was seven years old, now with them both in high school, will that service become strained forcing Cody to quit? If it does, will Teddy even let Cody go?
1. Rich Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone mentioned, they are property of themselves and WWE. The sexual orientation of characters mentioned are fan made and may not reflect the person's real feelings or thoughts, thank you!**

I'm sure I don't need to start another fic, but it was begging to come out, and it made me really want to write again! So yay! This is set for more high school and a bit younger so please enjoy, it's also Codiase, for all that don't know.

Read on please!

**_

* * *

Rich Boy_**

"Look at them Teddy, look at the peons we call workers," Ted DiBiase chuckled, pointing to the handy man and his son, both hard at work in the expansive lawn below. "This will all be yours one day, and that kid down there, will serve you just like his father serves me. Now, lets have lunch, your brothers are waiting on us."

Ted smiled, poking his little chest out farther than he'd ever had before. He was proud of what he was going to be. He followed his father back to their large dinning room and ate with his brothers, before asking to be excused.

"I don't need you to follow me Virgil," Teddy snapped, his short legs carrying him outside and out to the pool.

"Your father has asked me to watch you Master Teddy, you are the one that tends to run off and get into mischief," Virgil said, sighing when he was waved off by the seven year old.

"I don't need you. I swim very well, my teachers have taught me all I need to know, how about you go watch Brett, or if you're really bored, I'm sure my father has some kind of work for you," Teddy snipped, walking over to the outside changing rooms and changing into his trunks. He returned with a long beach towel and an inflatable lounge chair. "If you're going to 'watch' me, then put this in the shallow end and then get me a smoothie from the kitchen. I'll be floating around the pool perfecting this godly skin and catching up on my reading." With that he waved Virgil off and grabbed a magazine from the rack placed just outside the pool for him and his brothers.

Virgil rolled his eyes, walking away and doing what the middle child had ordered.

Teddy smiled, watching as Virgil left him for a limited time. He easily got into his inflatable chair, and adjusted the umbrella to cover his face, his sunglasses sitting in the cup holder, waiting on him. He sighed in relaxation, relaxing back in the chair and floating around the entire pool.

Virgil returned and upon request followed Teddy around the pool at least three times before the younger man allowed Virgil to get anywhere near him to place the large orange colored drink filled glass in the cup holder, only after Teddy gave a lecture about having to move his sun glasses.

Teddy sucked the orange smoothie down through the blue straw, his eyes focused on the two his father had showed him. He looked at the boy about his age and smiled, he owned that, that boy was indebted to his father because of his own father, therefore, in his mind, Teddy owned him. "What's his name?" he asked Virgil, lowering his magazine enough to really get a look at the smaller boy.

"Cody. Cody Rhodes," Virgil answered, following the boy around the pool.

Teddy took a moment to think. "I want him to work for me. Ask my father to meet me in his lounge," he said, getting up after finishing his drink and submerging himself in the pool before swimming gracefully to the pool ladder and getting out. "I'll be up to meet him in five minutes Virgil. I'm like my father, I don't like to wait."

Virgil nodded, walking off with a frown, he was almost afraid of what he had just put the boy up for, he knew the middle child had a bit of a mean streak in him, and that was something that spooked him, especially since Teddy wasn't anymore than seven years old.

Teddy toweled himself off, wrapping the large beach towel around his waist before walking into the house and meeting up with his father in the large, expansive lounge, meant only for adults, but this during the day when no business partners or anyone one else was around, the boys could talk to their father in there privately.

"What is it Teddy?" Ted asked, closing the door behind him and walking over to his an over stuffed arm chair and sat down. "You're wet, I've told you not to come in the house with your trunks on." Once Ted was don't giving his son a light scolding he relaxed. "What did you need now Teddy?"

"That boy outside, Cody, I want him," he said flatly. "He works for us, that means he can work for me too. He can be like Virgil and do what ever I tell him too, then Virgil can follow Brett around for a while."

"Watch your tongue young man," Ted snapped, Virgil is not a babysitter, nor will he ever be. Brett has a Nanny, Virgil is meant to follow you like he does me Teddy. He is to be your right hand man when I pass on. You'll understand all this when you get a little older Teddy, but you can't buy people, at least, not yet. I'll make a deal with that boy's father, if you promise not torture Virgil anymore, and let him, as you so eloquently put it, 'watch' you, than that little boy is as good as yours."

Teddy nodded vehemently. "I will!" He followed his father down into the yard, strolling liesurly behind with his chest puffed out. He looked up at the dirty man in his yard, scrunching his nose up when he smelt the sweat of both males.

Ted smiled, clearing his throat loudly. "Rhodes, my boy here would like to enlist the services of your son as his personal attendant. He will still work that same amount as he does now, but instead of being in the yard he'll work inside, along side with my son. How's that sound?"

Dusty shook his head, pushing his son behind him. "My son isn't some kind of slave," he retorted, feeling the small fingers of his second son clutching his pant leg.

"Don't be so hostile now, I'm talking an increase in money here. Little Cody there will make his own wages and be in the company of many wealthy, successful businessmen, and of course my own son Ted Jr. There's also an increase for you. I'm thinking another hundred dollars every two weeks. It's a one time deal, I think you should take it," Ted explained, smiling all the while and reaching into his pocket for his wallet. He took out two crisp one hundred dollar bills and held them up. "Call it a down payment and the rest will be sorted out later."

Dusty looked back at Cody and then at the money. Quickly he prayed for God to forgive him and took the money out of Ted's hand. "He'll be here early tomorrow in his best clothes, ready for his new job," he said, a little defeated. He knew his wife was going to kill him when he got home.

"Don't worry about tomorrow. There is still time today for the boys to get to know each other, Teddy, take Cody and get to know each other," Ted suggested, looking down at his son.

Teddy nodded, walking away, motioning for Cody to follow him. "Hurry up, I don't have all day!"

* * *

Cody sighed, picking up after Teddy was getting to be a pain. When they were seven he used to just pick up toys and get things for the other boy, but now, it was clothes, and getting rid of old dirty things in his room, and even physical labor. Cody didn't complain though, his father needed the money to support him and his older brother and sister. His income, as little as it was, helped to a degree, and in enough time, they would be able to break free from the nasty hold, the DiBiase's had on them. He grabbed a dirty sock and placed it in the hamper he was carrying around. "I'm not some damn maid," he growled, closing his eyes as he picked up a pair of boxers. "Nasty!"

"You say something Cody?" Teddy asked, leaning against his door frame eating fresh ripe apple pieces. "Because if this isn't enough I can always give you more things to do."

Cody looked up, smiling as big as he could and without raising his voice or showing how irritated he was, he replied, "Nothing, commenting on the weather outside, it's nasty when it rains."

Teddy nodded, looking out his floor to ceiling window. "It is, isn't it? I guess it would be fun to play pool. Join me, oh wait, never mind, you have these clothes to take down to the laundry, and then you have to clean my shoes, I should be done with a game by then, wouldn't I?"

Cody nodded, remembering from years prior what happened when he back talked. He could still feel the sting of Ted's slap and it was a stiff reminder not to back talk to the other man, no matter what. "I'll be down to put things away when I'm done up here," he said, moving around to pick up more clothes and washables.

Teddy smirked, turning on his heels and walking down to the recreation room. He sighed, hopping up and sitting on the edge of the pool table. He laid back, the balls in all of the pockets, and breathed in. He hated rainy days, he rather be out by the pool, or cruising around, making Virgil drive, of course, or at least with friends that he enjoyed being around.

"Hey Teddy," Michael said, coming down the carpeted stairs. "You look bored."

"I am bored," Teddy replied, groaning when his older brother jumped up and laid on the pool table with him.

"You have that cute little servant boy. I don't think I'd be bored with that around. I'd wear his ass out every chance I got," he said, sitting up and earning a shove from his younger brother. "What, C'mon Teddy, don't give that bullshit that you've never thought about, with someone at least, doesn't matter if it's that kid or someone else."

Teddy rolled his eyes, truth of the matter was he thought of sex a lot, what fifteen year old didn't. He just didn't look at Cody that way, that was weird. He didn't mind that his older brother liked guys more than girls, really. To him it didn't matter, it wasn't him kissing on another guy, or anyone really for that matter.

"This is how I look at it Teddy, we have one life to live, why waste it on waiting for something. And this is why, I've been seeing this guy and he is amazing!" Mike continued to gush about his newest love interested.

"Mike, that's great, but I don't want to hear about it in that much detail," Teddy groaned, getting up and looking at the stars across the room, seeing the smaller boy there, laundry in hand, making his way through the game room to the laundry room. He really looked at Cody, trying to picture him even looking remotely attractive. He shook his head, feeling disgusted that he'd even tried to look at his little servant that way. He cringed, walking over to another part of the room and setting up the dart board.

Mike smiled, walking over and putting his hand on Teddy's shoulder. "Just wait, you'll find that someone some day that makes you want to fuck all the time. And if you're not interested in little Cody, I'll gladly take him off your hands then."

Teddy cringed at the thought. "That's great Mike, now I'm going to see that image every time I blink. I didn't want to imagine him and you both naked… thanks…"

Mike only chuckled. "You'll thank me one day," he answered, getting up and going back upstairs.

Teddy shook his head. He would never understand his brothers. He turned, finding Cody's face only inches from his own. He jumped back, clutching his chest and glaring at the other boy. "What the fuck?" he asked, straightening his clothes and returning to his lazy attitude.

Cody looked at Teddy bewilderedly. "I was coming to let you know that lunch is ready in the dining room. Your father would like you and your brothers to be there as soon as possible," he said, backing away slowly. "You were thinking and then turned around and almost ran me over."

"Well stay out of the way," Teddy snapped, his heart racing in his chest. He walked past Cody and up the stairs.

* * *

"Cody, it's rather hot out here. Go get me a glass of tea from the kitchen with ice," Teddy snapped from his perch on his inflatable chair in the pool. "And on your way out, bring me the phone. I have to call Maryse back."

Cody glared at the back of Teddy's chair, his arms already full with towels and a snack tray. "Your other guests are on their way, wasn't she invited?" he asked, trying to be polite. He'd served Teddy for most of his life, ten years to be exact. He knew most seventeen year old boys were out playing football, or video games, or just hanging around with girls, but Cody noticed, that Teddy did that to the extreme. Almost every day he was stuck picking up after Teddy and his friends. Cody sighed, walking away and getting that glass of tea, knowing that the silence he was given meant to stop asking questions and do his job.

Teddy waited, playing his favorite game with Cody that he used to play with Virgil before he asked for Cody. He took the phone immediately, but as soon as Cody leaned over, to hand him the glass of tea he pushed off from the edge, causing Cody to wobble but stay on the edge. He smirked, Cody had learned fast, after the first few times of falling in and having to walk around the rest of the day in wet clothes taught him better balance. "I don't have all day Cody," he teased, reaching out for the glass, this time taking it. He didn't want tea in his pool, not with all his friends coming over.

Cody grumbled, sitting on a chair under an umbrella, waiting for more instructions. He listened to Teddy talk to Maryse. He rolled his eyes. They had been together for a week, but they'd known each other since before Cody was hired on as his pretty much slave. Their parents wanted them to get together and get married so their businesses wouldn't be compromised when the two rose into each respective business. He really hated her though, she was rude, obnoxious, and over all, just a bitch, then again, so were all of Teddy's friends, even the guys. He stood when the door from the house opened, looking onwards at some of the people coming out, some in high priced street clothes, others in their bathing suits, if you could call them that, already.

Teddy got out of his chair and made it over to his friends without getting a single drop of water on him. "Hey guys," he said, walking over and kissing each of the ladies on the cheek, and nodding to every guy. Once at the end of it all he saw his girlfriend. He smiled, and planted a soft kiss on her lips, smiling brightly at her. "Well, c'mon, lets get started!"

Cody rolled his eyes, everyone was stripping their clothes off and jumping into the pool in their skimpy bathing suits or expensive trunks you only wear once. He watched everyone have fun, Teddy splashing around with Maryse and others.

"You look bored," one guy noticed, walking up to Cody. "Aren't you going to get in?"

Cody looked over at him, noticing it was one of Teddy's newer friends Phil. He shook his head. "I work here. Is there anything I can get you?"

Phil shook his head, sitting next to the other boy. "You're my age," he pointed out, watching the others play in the sun.

"We go to the same high school Phil, they don't see people like me because I don't have the millions they do," Cody explained, shrugging. "That's fine though, I do have days off and I do have my own friends."

"Phil, come join us, don't talk to Teddy's help, it's just unnatural," Layla called, splashing her best friend Michelle and Madison and Lacey. "So girls, what about the name Lay-Cool's Beautiful People?"

The four blonds looked at Layla and shook their heads. They were all rich and they were all friends, but there was a line and that meant while they were friends, they still had their own clique.

"Layla sweetie, leave the Lacey, Madison, and Velvet out of this, lets just enjoy the day here at Teddy's," Michelle said, waving Phil over to her. "C'mon Phil, get away from the trash and get in the pool. AJ, Mike, and Chris want to play chicken and we need you and Desmond and Nick to join in.

The twins nodded their heads.

Cody shook his head, watching as Drew hauled Layla up to her shoulders. He saw the pairs, Nick holding up Brie, AJ holding up Velvet, Phil with Lacey, Mike with Madison, Jack holding up Nikki, Teddy with Maryse, and Desmond with Michelle. They were all different shapes and heights.

"Having fun?" Virgil asked, sneaking and taking a seat next to Cody under the umbrella.

"When they all get sun burnt, I'll be laughing," Cody replied honestly. He looked up into the dark face with a smile. "What are you doing out here? You're never around unless something bad's happening."

Virgil shook his head. "No. I'm giving you the rest of the day off. It's Friday, there's no reason for you to waste your time here when this'll go one for hours."

Cody smiled. "Thanks Virgil," he replied, getting up and walking away, he snuck a peek back at the group, his blue eyes resting on the boy he'd been serving. He sighed, noticing that Teddy got more and more handsome as time went on. He turned back to the front of the house, keeping that bit of information to himself.

* * *

(A/N): I know that I don't need to start another fic, but this has just been killing me to come out. Hopefully now that I'm writing again, I will be able to do more chapters for all of my fics. So, this is fic is Codiase. I'm trying to broaden my writing with new characters because of a trade I am doing with a friend on Deviantart. She gave me a character I've never written before and it's proving a bit difficult, so yeah. This hopefully will help. Anyway, tell me what you think please! Title of the story is Lifestyles Of The Rich And The Famous by Good Charlotte and the chapter title is Rich Boy by Randy. (I like the artist's name. Lol)

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	2. Poor Boy's Delight

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

RhodesNDibiasefan: I'm glad you like it! Here's more love!

Find the Enigma Within: Thanks love! Sorry it's a bit late. (I'm sorry I messed your name up. It wouldn't take it anyother way...

Neurotic_Idealist: Here's more.. I hope you like it. Thanks sweets! I'll write even more.

NeroAnne: Yay! It's all good love. It happens. Lol. Teddy's got a soft spot in my heart… deep down… lol.

Codyrhodesfan21: Thank you. I am, see?

Rody DiBiOrton: I promise I am love! I know. I like it all too. I think I just like torturing Cody though too.. I hope this is soon enough!

MoKim: Thanks love! I hope this is soon enough!

Redsandman99: thanks! Sorry it's a bit late…

Bentley95: Thanks love! I am! It's just going to take a bit.

TeamEvan: I hate twilight but LOVE your name… sorry, just had to put that out there. Lol. Thank you. I know but he's cute that way. Sorry it's a bit behind but here you go!

_**

* * *

Poor Boy's Delight**_

Cody smiled, wrapping his arm around one of his best friends Evan, the other already around Jeff, another good friend.

"You have to work tomorrow?" Jeff asked, his fingers laced with his boyfriend's. "Ken and I hate only seeing you on the weekends, and even then it's hard to find you." He pouted, squeezing the other blonds hand. "And Matty misses you, well, more so Eve because she thinks you're adorable but I'm sure it would be nice if he got to see you, and Ron and John, because I'm tired of seeing them suck face and they didn't do that with you around."

"Baby, be nice to Cody. I'm sure he'd like the time off too," Ken scolded, pressing a kiss to Jeff's forehead. "Plus, this makes it better when we do get to see him."

Cody rolled his eyes. "So where's Red Evan?"

Evan shrugged, brown eyes focused on the sidewalk. "We broke up a few days ago. We just weren't working out anymore… Don't feel bad Codes, I'm looking at this really big cutie now, I doubt that he'll ever notice me though," he said, feeling Cody tense up. "You should know him. He's really good friends with Ted."

Cody rolled his eyes. "I rather not talk about that jackass," he growled, earning a good hip bump from Jeff. "What? I'm so tired of Cody do this, Cody do that, Cody pick up my dirty condoms I used on Maryse, or so I say but really I was fucking Nick in the ass with…" He exhaled, breathing in deeply before looking at his amused friends. "What?"

"Nothing Cody, nothing," Ken laughed, pulling Jeff closer to him and away from Cody. "I don't want you to give Jeff any strange diseases from Ted or his richie bitch girlfriend. I mean c'mon, she's screwing half the damn football team."

"And the Basketball team," Evan piped in.

"And the entire male half of the track team," Jeff added, thinking for a second. "Wait, all of them except Ron and John, because that would be one awkward thing to hear about."

Cody shuddered. "I don't want to think about that Jeff. Jo and Ron are our best friends, that's just nasty," he groaned, wondering if it Maryse was really that big of a whore or if they were rumors.

"I'm not lying Codes, I saw her with Ryder. I just hope that Ted's getting some on the side too," Jeff said, leaning into his boyfriend. "Cuz, I mean, that's just not cool."

"Okay Carlito," Evan snickered, earning a good punch from Jeff. "What, you sounded just like him. You can't expect me to just keep quite about stuff like that."

Jeff rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Doesn't mean you have to say it out loud," he mumbled, pouting again and leaning into his boyfriend. "I mean that's just mean…"

"Don't pout Jeff, it makes you look like a toddler all over again," Cody chastised, smiling at the aggravated look he got.

"It's okay baby, I like it, especially when you pout," Ken whispered, earning a rough elbow to his side. "What? I do."

"Don't talk about that stuff out here with everyone around," Jeff mumbled, blushing slightly before looking down at the sidewalk again.

"Jeff, we all know you and Ken are fucking, you don't have to hide it from us anymore," Evan said, holding tight to Cody.

Jeff blushed harder.

"How can we not tell Jeff, you're perky all the time, and if you don't get any, it's like Eve, Nat, and Mel on that monthly thing all at the same time. It's some scary shit," Cody explained, loving the way that Jeff's cheeks just kept getting darker and darker.

"PAST THAT!" Jeff yelled, gaining the attention of people around him. "Why do you even work for that dick head anyway? Can't you just quit or something?"

Cody sighed. "It's tough around my house still. My dad gets sick really easy anymore so to keep up with the bills and stuff there's no way that I could quit anytime soon. Besides, it's not that bad really, as long as he's in the pool or playing pool I'm great. I just watch and get a tan. If I'm lucky he'll forget I'm there and I'll get my homework in." He smiled, thinking of Teddy. He wasn't going to admit it in front of his friends, but Teddy wasn't too bad of a person really, well, as long as he wasn't being a dick or his friends weren't over, he was pretty tolerable. "Anyway, who is it that you thought was cute?" Cody asked, looking down at Evan, watching the smallest teen's cheeks light up.

"His name is AJ. He's gorgeous. But he's pretty rich, and he probably wouldn't give me the time of day," Evan mumbled, his cheeks burning. "I mean, he's just too cool for someone like me anyway."

"Pssh!" Jefff made a funny face, making Ken smile. "Fuck that Ev, you're fucking awesome and if he doesn't see that then he doesn't deserve someone like you. Besides, you're too awesome for someone that thinks money grows on trees… and can't pass his sophomore history class. You should offer to tutor him, I mean look at what happened with Alex and Chris, they hated each other until they were paired up in that foods class, and now they fuck more than two damned bunnies."

Evan smiled, Jeff giving him a little courage. "I think I'll see if I can talk Mr. Jacobs to pair us up in our chemistry class, I mean, he does owe me one for that last project idea."

Jeff shook his head, wondering how Evan came up with ideas that teachers loved so well.

"As long as it works out for you Evan," Cody said, ruffling the brown hair. "But hey guys, I gotta get going. I can't be late today." He said his good-byes to his friends, and parted ways, his friends making a left at the light and him walking straight, right into the richer side of the neighborhood. "Fuck me."

Cody wasn't looking forward to going into the DiBiase mansion and picking up after the spoiled brat that was Ted Jr. He sighed, walking up to the gate and pushing the red button.

"Who is it?" Virgil's voice asked through the intercom.

"It's Cody, Virgil. Let me in?" he asked, waiting for the buzzer to sound and the gates to open. Before he used to be breath taken at the sight of the landscaping and just the beauty of the mansion on the edge of town, but now, it was like his own backyard, he really couldn't give a shit less about what it looked like. He walked up to the house, watching as the youngest boy ran past him, a few friends following him with a football. Cody smiled, he liked Brett, because he wasn't spoiled quite as much as Teddy, and he liked to have more fun than sit around and spend money.

"Hey Cody!" Michael said, walking up to Cody and walking instep with him to the house. "Here to follow Teddy around again?"

Cody nodded, looking up into the oldest DiBiase' boy's eyes. "Yeah, another day as his slave," he said, wishing the yard wasn't quite as long, much like most days. "Where is he today?"

Michael shrugged. "Don't really know. Probably in the pool or whacking off for all I know. I know that Maryse isn't here, Dad said she couldn't come over for a while because he found a used condom in his study, he was pretty pissed off about that this morning, so Teddy's probably in a bad mood."

Cody nodded, thanking Mike for the information. "He's probably up in his room then, making a big mess for me to clean up…" he sighed, finally reaching the door and opening it.

"Hey Cody, before we go in, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"You think you could cover for me? I mean if Teddy asks where I am?" he asked, looking down at the highly polished floor. "I met this girl, well… he's a drag queen and I've been wanting to go see him for a while, and Teddy… he'd blow a gasket if he knew I was out doing something else than working for Dad or with Stacey, and that's the last thing Dad needs to hear right now."

Cody smiled. "Yeah I'll cover for you," he replied, shaking his head. He hated that he had a better relationship with Teddy's brothers than Teddy himself. It bothered him that he could be civil, even friendly with the rest of the family but the boy that he was employed to. "I'll say you're out with Rob and Eric and that you don't want any calls, but he probably won't ask anyway."

Mike thanked Cody before running off towards the garage, his feet moving faster than they ever had in his life.

Cody shook his head. He wondered who Mike was going to see but really didn't think to hard about it. He walked up to Cody's room, passing a few other hired hands. He knocked on the door before opening it, finding the other teen sleeping face in the pillows, his school clothes wrinkled, his cell phone half crushed under him. "Ted," he snapped, watching Teddy jump and rub his eyes like a little kid. "You gonna sleep all afternoon?"

Teddy rolled his eyes, burying his head back into the pillows. He mumbled for Cody to go away. "I don't feel like entertaining you today."

"Well I don't feel like entertaining you any day but if your math grade doesn't come up, your dad is going to kill you," Cody replied, knowing that if he could get Teddy to work on his homework, the day would go by faster and the faster time went by, the faster he got to go home and talk to his own friends.

"Then you do it!" Teddy snapped, sitting up on the bed, and looking at the other teen. His blue eyes focused on the glint on Cody's nose, and squinted. "What the fuck is that on your nose?" he asked, getting up and stretching.

"It's my nose stud," Cody answered, his voice calming. He'd forgotten that he'd left it in. He touched in gingerly, thinking that he should take the time to remove it before starting on Teddy's homework with him.

"Looks good," Teddy muttered, walking over to his desk and sitting down. "Can we move this process along? I don't feel like waiting all day to get this done, plus, Maryse is supposed to come over."

Cody snickered, thinking of what Mike had said on his way in. This was one of the best things that happened at work. He knew it was mean to enjoy when Teddy was in trouble or didn't get his way, but it was one of the only times that Cody had something that Teddy didn't, and that was freedom.

After a few hours, Teddy was getting anxious, wondering why he hadn't heard from his girlfriend or seen her. He stood up from his desk, his homework done and Cody working on his own on the floor. "Where the hell is she?" he growled, walking over to his bed and grabbing his phone. He opened it and began typing, the frown deepening.

Cody sighed, finishing up his last math problem and putting his books away in his backpack. He stood and started picking up Teddy's room, putting the dirty clothes in the hamper and putting things back in their places.

"What do you mean they wouldn't let you in? My father can go to hell, I'm gonna see you if it kills me," Teddy yelled, hanging up his phone and storming out of the room. "Mike!"

Cody sighed, getting up and walking after the middle child. "Mike's not here," he said, the other boy turning towards him with a sneer. "Where the hell is he?"

"He went out with Rob and Eric. I ran into him on his way out." He watched Teddy growl in frustration.

"Can you drive?"

Cody just stared at Teddy. "Yeah, if I had a license," he answered truthfully.

"Shit…" Teddy kicked the wall, walking back into his room and sitting on his bed. He was trying to think of a plan to see Maryse and there was no way that Virgil was going to drive him, he was too stuck under his father's ass for that.

"Can't you drive?" Cody asked, leaning against the doorframe. "I mean you have like twelve cars."

Teddy's eyes lit up before he thought about it and the thought was put out. His father had all of the keys, there was no way that he was going to get one of them. Teddy looked at Cody like he was stupid, rolling his eyes at the suggestion.

"You could always walk," he suggested, earning a glare from Teddy. Cody held up his hands in surrender, the look on Teddy's face set for a kill. "It was just a thought."

"That's stupid. I'm not going to walk anywhere that I don't have to," Teddy snapped, leaning back on his bed, only to jump when a crack of thunder hit, making the room shake. "Perfect…"

Cody sighed, thinking of his homework and how soaked he was going to get on his way home. Most days he loved the rain, but on days he had to work and then walk home it was almost useless to care.

Teddy sat up, looking out the window to see the dark clouds. "Now I can't even go sit in the pool… This fucking sucks."

Cody rolled his eyes, shaking his head and taking the full hamper downstairs. He passed a maid and what he was sure was a butler, but he wasn't sure. He pushed open the door to the laundry room and set the hamper down, he was glad that someone else did Teddy's laundry. He began the journey back upstairs, passing Brett and his friends on the way, all of them talking in hushed tones about a new plan that Brett had come up with to get sweets from the kitchen without anyone knowing.

Cody's trip back made him shudder, the chill in the hall making him wonder if he was even going to be able to walk home in the rain. "Maybe Virgil will give me a ride back," he muttered, climbing the stairs and walking back to Teddy's room, the other boy still there, this time playing a handheld game. He went back to straightening things up.

"Cody I'm thirsty. I want a coke, wait, I want a Pepsi with two ice cubes and a tall glass," Teddy said without looking up.

Cody rolled his eyes, knowing that Teddy was going back to his favorite game of tormenting him. He had to admit, since Ted and Maryse started dating, the tormenting and aggravation had died down a lot but, when they weren't together, or they couldn't be together, Teddy turned into a complete asshole. He walked down to the kitchen and got what Teddy asked for, bringing it up to him.

"You liar!" Teddy snapped, getting up and slapping Cody across the face. "I just called Rob and he's not with Mike or Eric!" Teddy growled at Cody, watching as the glass flew from his hand and landed all over the carpet of his room and the hardwood floor of the hall.

"What the hell Ted?" Cody asked, looking back the handsome teen and then down at the spilled drink. "You know how long it's going to take me to clean that up?"

Teddy grabbed Cody by the collar of his shirt and slammed him up against the wall. "Where the hell is my brother? I know you're covering for him."

"I don't know Ted, he just told me to tell you he was with Rob and Eric," Cody hissed, pushing Teddy off of him. "I'm not gonna be all up in his business about where he's going!"

Teddy got in Cody's face, their noses touching. "Listen, you little piece of shit. I own you, and you better tell me where my brother is before I erase you."

Cody didn't back down. "How are you gonna do that? You can't even get your own fucking drink without Daddy holding you hand!" he retorted, watching as Teddy's right arm went up for a punch. He flinched, eyes closing only to feel nothing.

"Get off of him Teddy," Mike's deep voice sounded. He looked at the smaller of the two, his eyes falling softly on Cody's relaxing face. "Get in my car Cody, I'll take you home."

"Like hell you will!" Teddy snapped, pulling away from his brother and grabbing Cody's arm. "This is mine. I'm not letting you get a hold of him, next thing I know he'll be tainted."

Cody's eyes widened, watching as Mike's hard face turned menacing. He jumped when he saw Mike punch his brother in the stomach before slamming him up against the wall and talking to him in a hushed tone.

"And I'm taking him home," Mike said louder, throwing the middle child onto his bed. "Get you things Cody, we're going."

Cody grabbed his bag, smiling at how Teddy had been man handled. It really made him feel bad that he was that happy that someone hit Teddy. He followed the oldest boy out into his car and buckled up. "I didn't tell him where you were," he whispered, Mike starting the car and pulling out of the drive way.

"Thank you. Er.. ya know Cody, I've been wanting to talk to you about something," Mike said, stopping at the gates, waiting for someone to open them for him. Once they were on their way, Mike started again. "Ya see, that guy I'm seeing… his name is Dustin. And well…"

Cody gasped, his eyes going wide. "You're seeing my brother?" he asked, looking over at Mike's slightly awkward stance. He was shocked.

"Yeah, but you can't tell my dad or Teddy, not matter how much he asks. He doesn't like that I like guys anyway, but this would just be the icing on the cake for him to do something to get me kicked out," Mike explained, stopping in front of Cody's house. "It didn't feel right to keep you in the dark so… yeah. I know that he wasn't sure how he was going to tell you either, that's why I went out earlier. We were talking about how to tell you."

Cody nodded. "Um. Well as long as you two are happy I can't say much. But Dustin is my older brother and if you hurt him, I'm not sure how, but I'm going to have to kill you," he said, reaching for the handle to get out.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

Cody shut the door and headed in, his own head spinning with what he'd just been told. Once inside he was attacked by his sister with a big hug. "Hey you. You finish your homework?" he asked, watching as she nodded and ran off. Cody shook his head, looking around for his older brother. "Hey Dustin?"

"In here," the older boy called, poking his head out of the kitchen to see Cody. "How was work?"

"Don't wanna talk about it," Cody muttered, walking in and sitting on the counter next to the boy making dinner. "Mike told me about you two."

Dustin paused, his long blond wig hiding his face. "I'm sorry he had to tell you that," he muttered, brushing the silky locks behind his ear. "I wasn't sure how you would react to it, and I didn't want you to be angry that I was seeing Ted's older brother."

Cody chuckled, hopping off the counter and hugging his brother. "Listen, I don't care if you're doing the Pope, as long as you're happy and he's taking care of you. I just want you to be happy. So does Mike like you because you're a cross dresser or what?"

Dustin reached out and smacked the back of Cody's head. "I like to think that he likes me for me, dressing like I do is just a bonus," he pointed out, placing a hand on his jean clad hip.

Cody shrugged, walking away. As long as his family was happy, that was all that mattered to him and at the end of the day, that's all he cared about.

(A/N): It's been a while, sorry about that. I know I say that a lot but it's been crazy lately with my work scedual. It's been hard to just sit and write but lately I've been able to find some time to throw some stuff out there and see if it sticks, the rain helps too. Lol. Well, tell me what you think please. Title is Poor Boy's Delight by Infamous Stringdusters.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	3. Brand New Friend

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 2**

NeroAnne: Yep! Yeah, TNA has been exploiting this new love. Yes he is. YES SHE IS! Lol. No it's not. Lol.. well we'll have to see about that soon. I know, it's cute though! Hee hee hee. Yes! He's cute isn't he? Yes! I love Cody's piercing, it's super sexy! Yes! Yeah. Awesome! Yay!

MoKim: Sorry love. I just really haven't had the motivation to actually take the time to write anything, let alone a decent chapter… I'm glad you liked it! I really love a good chunk of the TNA roster, how could I leave them out? Yay! Well, here it is love!

Nerotic-Idealist: Yay! Me too. Lol. I'm glad! Ya think so? Yeah, he is a bit. Teddy can't walk all over him for his entire life. Yeah, they are a bit of a trip. Yeah gotta love that little guy! I'm sorry I'm a bit behind, but here you are!

MickieMelina4Eva: Thanks sweets! Yeah, but that's just how it goes sometimes. Sorry it's a whie between but here's the new chapter!

CobraStyleLove: Yay! I'm glad you like it! Thank you, very very much! Wow, that's really awesome! It's alright, I'm still working on reviewing more too. Thanks sweets! Sorry it's late but here's another chapter!

RhodesNDiBiasefan: Thank you! Well… that's all for a later chapter.. lol. I know! Yeah, I wish some of it would rub off on Teddy… I don't about all that, Brett's a bit younger than Teddy and Cody. Lol. I definetly appriciate them. They always help.. Thank you. That means a lot to me!

TeamEvan: Yay! Yes! I don't know… personally I just don't like her. Yes, he's just adorable like that. Lol. It really is! Yeah… Well… I mean when I first saw him on TV that's what I thought he was… even though I didn't know what it was at the time. Lol. Lol! I love that! I'm sorry it's a bit late but here's more!

Cricket5144: Thanks love. Well Thank you again. Sorry, sometimes it takes me a while to get into the groove and actually write something that I like. I bet you could've, ya just need an idea to just smack you, almost literally. Lol. I'm glad you like them! Once again, I'm really sorry it's so late, but here's more!

Luisaakainsane: Thanks love. Here's more for you!

Rody DiBiOrton: Yes! They are! I found them tagging together in a picture and I instantly fell in love. He can be I love Mikey! He does, doesn't he? Well, they are going to be really important later on! Thanks love! Here's more!

_**

* * *

Brand New Friend**_

Evan sighed, trying to hold his eyes open in his advanced math class, the material interesting but nothing earth shattering that he would have trouble reteaching himself later. He pulled out a sheet of paper, making Mr. Ross smile. He scribbled on it before handing it to Cody, who was scribbling furiously next to him on another sheet of paper.

Cody took it, taking a second to make sure that Mr. Ross didn't see the trade off with his back turned. He opened.

_I'm bored._

Cody rolled his eyes, writing his response and pushing it back across the isle.

Evan opened it, knowing that he was going to get an ear full about it later.

_You're point? Evan, I know you're smart and all, but I do have to study this for a while before I get it completely._

The note passing continued.

_I know, wait, don't you tutor Ted with his math?_

_Sadly, but he's not this advanced._

_I see_

_Yeah. Hey, don't you have AJ in your next class?_

_Uh… Maybe._

_You know, you have to find a partner still for that chemistry project. I'm not sure who I'm getting paired with, I mean, c'mon, Mr. Jacobs hates my class so he's pairing us up._

_That sucks._

_No shit._

"And that makes the answer negative four. Cody! Evan! If I see that note again I'm going to give you both detention!" he snapped, turning around and glaring at the two.

Both boys smiled sheepishly and stopped passing notes. Once class was over though, they were the first ones out of the room.

"You gotta work today?" Evan asked, smiling as Jeff came walking up with John.

Cody nodded. "Like everyday," he muttered, rolling his eyes when he laid eyes on the other boy down the hall. "He looks so fucking smug all the damn time…"

"Someone needs a cookie," Jeff said, holding out a chocolate chip cooking for Cody. "Fresh out of the oven. I made 'em in my foods class. They have spiced rum in them."

Cody smiled, taking the cooking and nibbling on it, already knowing that it was going to be a fantastic cookie and he wasn't wrong.

"So there's this new guy in my foods class, and he's pretty cute Cody. I mean, he's already got a few tattoos and there was this one on his back that was super sexy," Jeff rambled, watching as Cody's eyes lit up before he blushed hard.

"Thanks but I think I'll wait to start looking for someone like that. I mean I'm stuck with Ted all the time, I wouldn't have time to be with someone like that," Cody whispered, looking at the clock. One class left until he went back to hell with Ted.

"Well, I mean if you're interested I got his number anyway."

Cody sighed, walking with John to their next class, leaving Evan with Jeff. "I really hope he doesn't think I'm going to let him hook me up with someone."

John shrugged, pushing open the door to their English class. "It's Jeff, he wants everyone to have someone." He smiled, Cody rolling his eyes. "Look Cody, you are the only one that hasn't dated at all the entire time we've been in high school. This is our Junior year, c'mon, these are the best years of our life. He wants you to be able to remember them happily, not just Ted and your work…"

Cody smirked. "Yeah. I know… Hey, at least it's almost winter, I get more time off then," he said, earning a sigh from the taller man. "It happens John." He took his seat and crossed his arms across his desk before laying his head down on them. "I don't feel like going over there today… not after last week…"

"That fight you two almost got into?" John asked, running his hand through his long hair. "Because I woulda paid to see that."

"Shut up," Cody muttered, thinking back to it. He'd been pretty ballsy to get up in Ted's face like he had and thankfully this time Mike was there to pretty much save him from getting the hell beat out of him. He sighed, looking to the front of the room, Ted and his girlfriend walking in like they owned the entire school.

Cody sighed again, his eyes locking with Ted's for a split second. "Fuck my life," he muttered, looking up towards the board, hoping class went by fast.

John steadily kept his eye on Cody, who was daring to doze off in class. He would poke the other boy quickly with the sharpened end of his pencil when Mr. Gallows turned around. "Cody, you're going to get in trouble!" he muttered harshly. "Get up!"

Cody opened his eyes, glaring at John then at the board. "Don't feel like it…" He watched as Mr. Gallows walked around like he had a stick shoved in his ass as he talked about their newest paper that would be due. He watched the clock, ignoring John's nudges and the look of irritation from his teacher.

Once the bell rang, Cody gathered his things slowly. He stretched and headed out, mumbling as he slung his bag over his shoulder. He wasn't watching where he was going and he before he knew it, he ran right into another body. "Hey!" he growled, looking up into the dark eyes that were looking down at him.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," the other boy said, lending a hand to help Cody up. "My name's Randy."

Cody's heart thumped hard in his chest. The boy in front of him was absolutely gorgeous. He smiled weakly, reaching up for the helping hand. "S-sorry… I wasn't paying attention at all," he murmured, allowing Randy to keep a hold of his hand after he regained his feet.

Randy smiled, leaning in slightly. "What's your name?" he asked softly, his eyes locked on Cody's. "Where I come from it's rude not to tell someone who's already introduced themselves."

"I'm C-Cody," he stuttered, finding it almost impossible to take his eyes off the tall teenager in front of him.

"Jeff was telling me about his friend Cody back in my foods class, is that you?" Randy asked, coming closer making the air between them hotter and sending sparks through the smaller males body.

Cody nodded dumbly. "I think so…"

"He said you were cute. He wasn't lying," Randy whispered, leaning in closer to Cody. "What are you doing right now?"

Cody blushed, looking down at his feet. "Well… I was about to…"

"Randy, what are you doing hanging out with that loser?" Ted asked, walking up, his presence making Randy and Cody back away from each other. "C'mon, Maryse and I want you to come out to the house with us. My servants will get you anything you want."

"Oh, Yes. Let's go Randy," Maryse said, hooking an arm with Randy's and then Teddy's before leading them both away.

Cody watched Randy walk away, his heart still beating fast. A thought struck him: If they were going to Teddy's, then he was going to have to tell Randy that he worked for the little brat. He groaned, running ha hand over his face roughly. "Fuck!"

"You okay Cody?" Ron asked, walking up and resting a hand on the smaller male's shoulder. "You look like Ken does when Jeff teases him in class and then walks out."

Cody shuddered. "Ron, I didn't need to know that, and there went the single hottest man I've ever seen! And fucking Teddy would walk up and be an ass and then drag him off!"

Ron took his hand back, letting Cody vent. "You'll get to see him though, I mean cuz you work for Ted…" He stopped, earning a glare from Cody. "I mean, you can always just skip work and hang with the gang."

Cody shook his head, walking away. He would apologize later for being so rude, but at that moment, he really didn't care. He walked down the stairs of the school and out into the afternoon sun. He wasn't looking forward to work that day, and he sure as hell wasn't looking forward to looking like the poor little servant boy working for Ted either…

Once he made it to Ted's and made it inside, he walked out to the pool, seeing Teddy and Maryse sharing a double floatie. He walked into the sun, catching Maryse rolling her eyes at him. He walked over to the shallow end and crossed his arms, a rustle of clothing making him turn.

There, bare-chested, with MMA trunks stood Randy, his tattoo on his back peaking over his shoulders, one very prominent on his arm. He smiled, catching Cody's eye. "I didn't think I'd see you until tomorrow sometime," he said, tossing his towel down onto a lawn chair.

"Randy, don't talk to him, he's the help," Maryse called, waving for the older male to get into the pool with them.

"The help?" he questioned, looking at the humiliated face Cody had. "What's that mean?" he leaned in, causing a tension in the air between them.

"I work for Ted. I have for years," Cody admitted after a moment. He looked at the dark bare feet of the other man. "You shouldn't talk to me. Ted'll get mad."

Randy smirked, leaning and pressing his lips to Cody's cheek in a small kiss. "I don't care what he gets mad about," he whispered, pulling away and diving into the pool. Once he emerged he winked at the younger boy, showing more than a little interest in him.

Teddy wasn't happy. No one touched Cody. That was his little slave and no one was allowed to touch, or oogle, or kiss, or anything! He wanted to say something, tell Randy to keep his hands off his property but he knew he would sound like he actually liked the poor kid.

Cody blushed, watching as Randy swam around and talked with the rich couple. He was kept busy with getting drinks and some snacks for the three, mostly Ted and deciding that he wanted something completely different than he'd had before. He left that day, more tired than he'd ever been.

Opening the door to his house he smiled, hearing Dustin and Kristin talking about their love lives, even though Kristin didn't have one. He walked into the kitchen, the two stopping and looking at Cody blankly. He froze. "What? I'm thirsty, Ted had me running back and forth all day."

Dustin smiled, folding his hands under his chin and looking back at his sister. "Someone looks like he saw a god in real life today?"

Kristin nodded, mimicking Dustin and giggling. "Okay Bubby, spill about the hottie!" she snapped, pulling out another chair and patting it for Cody.

Cody smiled, sitting down to join in the conversation. "His name is Randy," he whispered, his drag queen brother and sister leaning in. "And he's the hottest thing on this planet. But he's friends with that asshole Ted and I can barely talk to him.

"Why can't you talk to him? I mean Ted doesn't control Randy too," Dustin said, pushing his blond wig's hair over his shoulder. "Right?"

Cody chuckled. "That would be a fairytale thing if he were," he laughed, earning a good smack from Kristin. "Really, it is. No, every time he'd say more than two words to me, Ted would call me over for the flea-ridden mutt to get a new drink or he'd want one. My legs are sore, and I have gym tomorrow."

"Someone sounds jealous," Dustin said, elbowing Cody. "I mean, I can't blame him, you're only my half brother, but you are hot."

Kristin made a face. "That's icky Dustin. Don't say such weird things to Cody. Besides, no one is getting Cody but me when I grow up!"

"You're almost fourteen Kristin, you gotta quit saying that, people are going to think you're incestuous," Dustin said, ruffling the girl's blond hair. "You have to meet this great guy that gives us lots and lots of nieces and nephews to play with anyway!"

Kristin made a face. "I don't like kids right now," she said, looking over at Cody, seeing he was starting to doze off at the table. "Cody, how bout you go take a nap? Dustin and I can cook dinner tonight."

Cody couldn't even argue. He nodded and got up, slugging his way into the living room and passing out on the couch, praying that it was just his imagination that he heard his father coughing and gasping for air.

* * *

(A/N): Finally, this chapter has been finished for a few days, I just haven't put the time into putting it up. I'm sorry about that. Well, we meet more people now, and a personal love interest with Cody! I hope everyone likes it. Tell me what you think! Title is A Brand New Friend by Rustic Overtones.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	4. I Think I Like You

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 3**

CobraStyleLove: Yes he is! Hee hee hee. We'll see about that. Lol. Thanks love!

MoKim: Yay! Yeah, Randy has this power over me to want to write him a lot. Yes he does! Haha Agreed! And again It's a long time. TT_TT I'm sorry! I'm glad you liked the last chapter though. I'm glad you like it so much love!

KellyKelly.x.x: Yes yes she is! I really can't stand her. Lol. Poor Teddy, but yes, yes he is. Well, it's a little early to tell all that, but it's a possibility. Sorry it's so late love, but here's the next chapter!

LegacyChick: Yeah, it's not… No problem. He has some kind of mind control over me that makes me write him. Haha. Oh yes, Teddy is way jealous.

NeroAnne: Haha, That would be fun! Not dumb per se, just lazy. Haha. Yeah. Me too! Yes it is! Don't be so sure love. I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Yes he is. Yeah it is. Lol. I think I'm the only one that just can't stand her and I don't know why… hmm… Yay! Sorry it's so late love! I'm so behind with everything….

MickieMelina4Eva: Thank you! Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and find out. Lol. Sorry love. Thank you and here's my next chapter, sorry it's a bit late.

TeamEvan: Yes! Don't worry love, that's going to be an interesting relationship. Yes he was! I hope I don't disappoint. =D Sorry love. Yeah, it's a bit different isn't it?

Neurotic-Idealist: Yes he is! I think he's lovable anyway he is! Me too! Thanks lovely! I'm glad you like it so much! I'm sorry I'm a bit late with a new chapter!

Rody DiBiOrton: Yes! I agree! Well thank you. Haha! Thanks love. I hope you like this chapter too!

RhodesNDibiasefan: Thank you! Yes he did! Well… you're just going to have to read and find out. Hee hee. Yes it is! You'll see love. I promise soon.

XxWWEfreakxX: Thank you! Sorry this isn't very soon love!

* * *

_**I Think I Like You**_

Cody sighed, watching Teddy and Randy splashing around the pool, today they had AJ and Nick over, all joking and splashing around carefree. He was waiting until it was time to go, hoping that his father was doing better. He'd left that morning, hearing him coughing and gasping for breath again, his bronchitis getting worse again. He hoped it didn't turn into pneumonia. He looked down at his feet, wondering when he'd have time for himself, at least long enough to see how his family was.

He sighed again, hating how selfish Teddy was, how ignorant he was to how other people had to struggle to even attempt to get by. He hated how Teddy treated people, sure that if he knew what it was like to see that kind of pain, or even experience a small fraction of it, how he would change his attitude towards people. He looked up at the four, rolling his eyes at AJ and Teddy, those two splashing each other while Nick cannon balled off the side of the pool next to them, Randy over to the side, watching them, looking mildly amused. He looked down at his feet again letting his thoughts take over.

Randy looked over at Cody. He smirked, thinking he would actually have a chance to talk to the smaller teen. He got out of the pool, looking back to see if he was being noticed, luckily he wasn't between Teddy and Nick both trying to dunk AJ. He wrapped his towel around his waist and sat down next to Cody. "You look bored," he said, making the smaller of them jump.

Cody looked up, smiling softly, trying to hide the blush that was painting itself on his cheeks. "Just thinking," he replied honestly.

"Yeah, what about?" Randy asked, leaning back on the pool chair, smiling at the warm rays of sun.

Cody shrugged. "Mostly my dad."

"Ok?"

Cody looked up into the curious eyes. "He's really sick. He has severe Bronchitis and with winter right around the corner if he doesn't get better soon, it's only going to get worse." He took a deep breath, exhaling hard and looking down at the concrete. "My brother takes care of him instead of going to college. He works nights and me and my sister take care of him when he works," he explained, resting his cheeks in his hands, his elbows on his knees. "I'm sorry for just laying all of this on you. It's not really like you should care about it."

Randy wrapped an arm around Cody's shoulders. "I do care," he whispered, pressing the side of their heads together. "Is that why you work for Ted? To make up some extra money for your family?"

Cody nodded, almost ashamed. He never got the chance to keep much of his earnings, most of it went to bills and medical bills and supplies and new clothes for Kristin, she would always be more important than himself. He was ashamed that he had to work for a little worm like Teddy, but he wasn't ashamed of working to help support his sister and sick father.

Randy smiled, tipping Cody's chin up to look him in the eye. "That's one of the most admirable things I've ever heard of someone doing Cody. I hope he gets better soon, he's gotta see the amazing son he's raising," he said, looking deep into the blue eyes.

Cody looked away, trying not to blush. He knew he was failing miserable when he felt his cheeks start to sear with heat. "I'm sorry…" he whimpered, pulling away from Randy's soft touch.

"You don't like me?" Randy questioned, taking his arm back.

"That's the problem. I really think I do like you… and that's a first to me since all I've been around is Teddy, and… I don't want to come on strong and find out that you're not interested in me at all," he explained, almost too quickly to understand. "I'm afraid that you're just being friendly and I'm gonna be some crazy gay boy trying to come onto you."

Randy looked into the scared eyes, smiling softly before chuckling. He earned a confused look, and started to laugh. "Cody, if I didn't like you, I wouldn't have kissed you the other day. Believe me, I'm interested in you and you aren't going to come off that way to me."

Cody blushed again, smiling softly. "I'm glad," he murmured, looking down at the ground before looking up into the equally blue eyes again. He wanted to kiss those lips in front of him badly.

"Cody! AJ and Maryse are thirsty! Get off your lazy ass and get them a smoothie or something!" Teddy called, his eyes narrowed on the two. "Randy c'mon man, get back in the pool, it's no fun beating up Nick and AJ alone."

Cody rolled his eyes and groaned, backing away from that godly face and going towards the kitchen to get the drinks for them. "Yeah, I'll get you something to drink, I'll piss in a glass and put ice in it, you'll think it's Mountain Dew or something…" he mumbled on the way in.

Randy sighed, watching the other boy go. He hadn't had the chance to ask for his phone number. He got back into the pool, knowing he'd get a chance the next day or sometime soon to ask.

* * *

Teddy smiled, kissing Maryse on the lips, his hand moving up her bare thigh to her hip, which had the thin strap of her white thong clinging to it. "How 'bout you take that little thing off and we get down to it?" he asked, his hand still traveling upwards to the mound of her breast. "Wouldn't you like that?"

Maryse nodded, kissing Teddy softly on the lips before pulling away and getting out of Teddy's bed to take it off. She licked her lips, turning around and slipping it off, giving Teddy a good view of her backside and freshly exposed cunt.

"Holy Hell!" Cody yelped, slamming the door shut, cringing every time he blinked, unable to get the image of Maryse naked and bending over with her tits facing him out of his mind. "You could warn someone!"

"Get the hell out of here! I don't want you here today!" Teddy yelled, anger prominent in his voice.

"Yeah! Get out little servant boy!" Maryse called after, her own voice high and switching between French and English.

"So I have the day off?" Cody asked, smiling to himself, if he had to suffer seeing that skank's naked body, he should get the day off.

"Yes, just get out!"

Cody smiled, he wasn't sure what he was going to do with his afternoon off, but he sure as hell wasn't going to stick around at the DiBiase house. He high tailed it out of there, running home and dropping his things off before making his way up to the arcade to find at least one of his friends, since that was were they all hung out together on the weekends at.

The arcade was loud, mostly with noises from the games but the heavy sound of music in the background, didn't help.

Cody walked around for a few minutes, finding Ken and Jeff, but no one else. "Hey guys!" he shouted, running up to the two. "Where're John and Evan?"

Jeff turned to Cody and shrugged. "I think John's with Ron and Evan is with AJ, doing that Chemistry project," he explained, pulling Cody and Ken over to the soda machines where it was a little easier to hear. "That's about all I know really."

"I see, I have to rest of the day off, I figured I could catch up with you guys a bit," Cody explained, leaning against a candy vending machine and sighing. He really didn't want to impose on Jeff and Ken's time together, since Jeff lived out in the country and Ken worked several hours more than part time at his fathers landscaping business. "It's cool though, you guys have some fun together, I'm gonna go take some time to myself."

Jeff nodded, hugging Cody tightly. "You know, this weekend there's going to be a bonfire out at my place, you are more than welcome to come out," he said, smiling when he pulled away. "And Randy too."

Cody rolled his eyes, saying his good byes to Ken as well, theirs only a bro hug, being that Ken wasn't very huggy with anyone but Jeff. "I'll see what's going on at home and see if I can, no promises though."

Jeff nodded again, pulling Ken towards the exit, probably taking them back to Ken's house to fool around for a bit.

Cody sighed, wondering what he was supposed to do with his time off. He could go home, take over for Dustin a little early, but he was sure that Dustin would probably tell him to go have some fun anyway, he was a teenager after all and he needed some time out of the house. He turned the corner and almost ran into another person. "Sor… Randy?" he questioned, looking into the blue eyes for a moment. "What are you doing here?"

The slightly older male smiled at Cody. "Hey Cody!" he greeted, taking the other males hand and leading him back into the snack bar where the noise of the arcade was almost muted. "No work?"

Cody shook his head. "Walking in on Ted and Maryse was enough, he gave me the entire day off. I don't really have anything to do until about seven," he admitted, looking across the red table at the handsome face.

Randy nodded. "I know how that goes, well sorta. Ted didn't want me to hang out with him today, now I know why. It's cool though, you wanna go hang out with me for the rest of the time you have?" he asked, smirking slightly. "I mean, you don't have anything else to do anyway, right?"

Cody shook his head again, smiling. "What do you want to do?" he asked, feeling his arm being taken in Randy's hand and led out of the arcade.

"Lets get something to drink."

Cody couldn't do anything but nod, his heart thumping rapidly in his chest, butterflies running rampant in his belly. If this wasn't something close to a crush, he didn't know what was. He followed almost giddily behind the other boy, the strong hand slipping down Cody's arm and finally around his hand before entering one of the more expensive ice cream shops. Cody's heart stopped, he knew he couldn't afford anything there, and he didn't want to say that out loud just to prove Ted right about him being on the lower end of poor.

"Do you like strawberries?" Randy asked, looking at the menus, before looking down at the smaller boy.

Cody nodded his head, trying to think of ways to tell Randy he would pay him back, or at least do something to make up for him paying.

"Good!" Randy chirped, pulling Cody to the counter and letting go of his hand before ordering an extra large strawberry shake with whipped cream and a cherry on top and a spoon.

The woman behind the counter nodded, taking the order and saying she would bring it to them.

Randy led Cody to a booth, sitting opposite of him and smiled. "It's nice to get a chance to talk to you without Teddy being around," he mused, stretching upwards and popping his back.

Cody rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what Randy was saying. "You have no idea. He's always that way. He treats me like his own personal slave and no one else can even talk to me not even Mike, his older brother," he explained, feeling like he was bitching too much about his boss. "But honestly, I don't want to talk about Ted, I have to deal with him all the time as it is, I don't want to think about him on my day off."

Randy smiled, reaching across the table and taking Cody's hand in his. "Good, because I don't really want to talk about Ted either, I rather talk about something a little more personal," he hinted, breaking their hands as their waitress came up, putting a large glass strawberry milkshake between them, two straws poking out on either side with a cherry on the top. "Drink up."

Cody tried not to blush as he took a sip, finding that the drink in front of him was probably the best milkshake he'd ever had. "This is amazing!" he chirped, looking up into the darker blue eyes. "Thank you. I'll buy our next time out."

"You want to go out with me again?" Randy asked, taking a sip himself, his eyes twinkling at the younger male. "I mean, I don't mind. I didn't know if I would be your type or not."

Cody blushed, looking down at the table. He was unsure of what to say, he was almost speechless. "I… You're sweet… I think you're cute… and I think I… I think you're my type. I mean, I think I like you," he admitted, looking down at his fingers fiddling in his lap. He smiled, looking up into the happy face. "I mean, that's not too forward is it?"

Randy shook his head, smiling. "You gonna help me finish this shake? I wanna take you somewhere else," he said, reaching out and opening his hand for Cody to take.

Cody did just that and allowed Randy to hold his hand as they finished the drink and left, their hands never leaving the other's. "So where are we going?" he asked after a few minutes of walking.

Randy smiled, wrapping an arm around Cody's shoulders and led him into what the cool kids called the local lovers lane. "You have a little time before you have to go home right?" he said, walking Cody over to the top of the hill looking over a valley with the sun setting.

"Yeah a little," Cody replied, standing next to the other man, his heart thumping hard in his chest. He was a little nervous on what he was doing. He never thought he would be alone with Randy, and nothing like this.

Randy smiled, turning so his body faced Cody's, their faces close together. "You know, this was really fun," he admitted, cupping the side of Cody's cheek with one hand. "You know what would make it perfect?"

"What's that?" Cody asked, hoping that Randy couldn't see the blush on his cheeks as much as he knew it was showing.

"This." Randy leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Cody's lips, causing the other boy to stiffen before actually kissing Randy back.

Cody felt his knees go weak as he stood there, one hand on his cheek, the other on his shoulder, his on Randy's shoulders. His eyes were closed and he had to admit that it felt like his heart was on fire. He felt the other boy pull away and he couldn't look up into the blue eyes.

"To tell you the truth, I think I like you too Cody. I know you'll have work again tomorrow, but maybe we'll get a chance to sneak off at least for a minute or two. At least if Randy will have me over."

Cody nodded, feeling more than a little bit naughty but completely fine with it. "I hope so," he whispered, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the slack mouth. "I have to go Randy, today was really fun. Maybe we can do this again soon."

Randy agreed, allowing Cody to run off, watching after him with a smile.

(A/N): Hey everyone. I know it's been a while since I last updated. I'm sorry about that. My classes have been kicking my ass and some family issues are really what's keeping me from writing. Honestly, I was almost sure that I was going to stop writing all together because I just couldn't bring myself to look at anything that I had written. Haha. Thankfully that didn't stick around for too long! So past all the bad news! Chapter 4 is finally up and Randy and Cody get more than a little alone time together! Fun huh? Well, enjoy it because next chapter may not be so pretty! Tell me what you guys think, like it or not so much? Thanks guys and I'm sorry for being gone so long! I missed all of you! Title is I Think I Like You by The Blackbox Revelation.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	5. Secrets

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 4**

Rebelwilla: Yes they are! Well we'll just have to see. Hehehe (I agreed with you)

: Yes! Cute no? Well you're going to have to see. Sorry It's been a bit hecktic in my life lately but I'm back now!

XxWWEfreakxX: Yeah, you're not alone! XD Sorry it's so late!

NeroAnne: Yes! No, no he isn't, but that's okay! Lol. Yes yes! I agree

RhodesNDibiasefan: Me too! Yes, he is and does. Yeah, don't worry love, what you're looking for is coming pretty soon! *wink wink* It's coming up pretty soon I promise! Yeah, sorry… Don't worry, it's all coming VERY soon! Sorry I'm a bit late!

Neurotic-Idealist: Yes! I'm very happy to be updating! Man, it's a pain, isn't it? Yeah, after that long of a pause I should have left it with so much more sweetness! Oh yeah! Yay!

MoKim: Isn't he? It'll be revealed soon! Yeah. And again it's been such a long time… I'm sorry!

Supreme-Chaos-Angel: Well thank you! That means a lot! Actually, it does seem like it doesn't it? But truthfully, there is going to be a lot of Randy/Cody, but it will be a Teddy/Cody fic! It may take a few chapters, but this isn't a Candy fic, just a lot of Candiness! Lol. So no, it hasn't changed, just a lot of it going on. That makes sense? (Sometimes I drone on and confuse people.) Sorry it's such a late update!

Sunny-miz and codiase lover: Thanks! You really think so? I'm pretty speechless… Stuff like that means so much to me! Actually, I don't like Maryse much at all, her attitude on TV gets on my nerves. Lol. I really like Randy, not so much writing him though, funnily enough. Yes. Yay! Yes, yes he is! Thank you again love! It means a lot to me to read these things! It makes me feel like my stories are improving and are pretty unique because I'm always afraid a story is going to come out as just another "enter pairing" fic that's the same as the others, ya know?

Jinx302: Of course! Here it is!

AlphonseBuclay: Sorry It's been a while fo any of them. The reason is in my profile (if you want to know why) But I'm back now. While I'm still pretty busy I'm going to make time to write again!

Lita4Life: Sorry I'm a bit late! Here's another chapter! =]

* * *

_**Secrets**_

Cody opened the door to the house and almost fell inside. He flopped down on the couch, looking up at the ceiling whimsically. "Randy," he breathed, giggling to himself. "Sounds good."

"Cody!"

Cody jumped right up, finding his brother was the one snapping his name from the doorway to the kitchen. "Yeah Dustin?" he asked, trying to hide his silly lovesick smile.

"You better not have done what it looks like you did," he growled, motioning for Cody to come into the kitchen and sit at the table. "Cody, you haven't done anything have you?"

Cody shook his head, leave it to Dustin to automatically assume that he'd gotten laid. "Don't worry Dustin, nothing like that happened. It was just a little kiss, well, two but nothing more! I promise!" he explained, covering his rapidly heating cheeks. "His name his Randy and Jeez, he's cute."

Dustin smiled, ruffling the dark hair. "Good. I didn't want to have to lecture you. I know you're plenty old enough and all but still. Not until you bring him home," he explained standing and walking back towards the stove, pulling out the roast and setting it on the unlit burners. "I packed myself a lunch already, make sure Kristen eats when she gets home, she was studying over at Jess'. Double check her homework, and make sure she does something with her room. "I'll probably be late tonight. They've been giving me some extra hours the last few nights so don't worry if I'm not back when you wake up. Oh, Dad ate some broth already and he's asleep again. Hopefully he'll sleep though the night. His cough is getting better. Check on him later."

Cody nodded, already knowing the drill. "Dustin go ahead. Go to work. I can handle things here. I promise."

Dustin smiled, flattening his blond wig before hugging Cody to him. "Oh Cody, there's so much I want to do for you. You shouldn't have to do these things. You should be living like Kristen, like a teenager going out and partying and getting into trouble so I can yell at you…" he sighed, pulling away and kissing Cody's cheek.

Cody smiled back. "I don't mind Dustin. This is my life. I like it this way," he admitted, pushing his older brother towards the door. "Go on. Call later if you're going to be gone later than eight. I'll call off school."

Dustin's smile fell into a deep frown. "Fat chance Cody. You need an education. You're not going to start doing that now," he growled, pointing back towards the kitchen. "Make you a plate little lover boy."

Cody smiled, hugging his brother again before doing as told and making his plate, already sure he was going to be waiting up all night for any sight that his father was getting worse or not.

* * *

Cody could barely stay awake the next day during his morning classes, his father's coughing making him jolt awake and rush to his door waiting for something more serious. Finally, he decided to sleep on the couch about three that morning, just an hour before the coughing stopped for the night. At lunch he skipped the lunch line and just made his way to the table and laid his head on the tabletop.

"You okay?" John asked, coming up and ruffling the dark hair. "Codes?"

"I'm good. Tired. Wasn't a good night for dad," Cody mumbled, cracking open an eye to see the older male. "Skipping lunch?"

John shook his head. "Ron's brining me something. Jeff and Evan should be here soon."

Cody nodded, finding the two on their way over with their trays. "Where's Ken?" he asked towards Jeff after letting them sit.

"Work. His dad needed some extra help today. So boo, no love for Jeffy today," Jeff said, chuckling, picking up a French fry and eating it. "So where's mister right for you?"

"Right here, hopefully."

"Randy!" Jeff and Cody said simultaneously.

"Hey. Seat taken?" Randy asked, sitting next to Cody, setting down his own tray. "Not eating?"

Cody shook his head, the shock of the other man being there making him sit up. "Actually I was going to take a nap," he explained nervously.

"Rough night?" Randy asked, taking Cody's hand in his under the table.

Cody nodded, lacing his fingers with Randy. "Better now though."

Evan tried to cover his smile as he ate his lunch of salad and a soda. "I'm Evan, Jeff's friend, I don't think we've met yet."

"Really?" Randy asked, extending his arm over the table. "AJ's talked about you before, something about a Chemistry project. Oh I'm Randy by the way."

Evan took the offered hand in a friendly shake before blushing at the mention of his crush's name. "Yeah, well. It's nice to meet you," he said finally, looking down at his lunch and deciding that he would focus on that for a while.

The group laughed together, Ron finally joining in on the fun and ate, completely unaware to the blue eyes that were focused hard on them.

Randy looked over at the tired male and wrapped his arm around him. "You can lean on me Cody, maybe you'll get a few minutes of sleep," he whispered in the other male's ear, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

Jeff only smiled, watching as Cody did just that. He knew Randy and Cody would hit it off.

* * *

"Cody, Maryse and I are parched, go get us something to drink. I want an orange smoothie and I think my little Papillion* here could use a strawberry one. And I'm sure the others would like something else, right AJ?" Teddy bit out, looking over at the dark haired boy whom at that moment was enjoying that last bit of warm sun with them.

Cody nodded, getting up from his chair and started towards the house. Once inside he was pulled into the side bathroom and a kiss was planted on his lips. "Randy?" he asked, with a smiled, wrapping his arms around the strong neck and returning the kisses after a word of agreement. "I can't be too long."

Randy nodded against Cody's neck, kissing down the smooth skin and nibbling lightly at the junction of Cody's neck and shoulder. "That's okay, I won't take too long," he groaned, kissing more of the exposed flesh of the other male, pulling him closer. "You're addicting, I just can't stop kissing you."

Cody smiled, allowing Randy to kiss him all over, his neck and lips, allowing the talented tongue to enter his mouth and ravage him. He groaned, feeling his pants tighten, a sneaky hand already groping over the jeans. "Whoa!" he yelped, pulling away and pushing Randy's hand away.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked, looking into the dark blue eyes with concern. "Cody?" He waited a moment, the other male a little too quiet. "Did I do something wrong?"

Cody shook his head, slightly panting and trying to ignore the throbbing below his waist. "Too fast, that's all," he gasped, looking up into the equally blue eyes almost ashamed in telling Randy to stop. Honestly, he hadn't wanted Randy to stop, but he wasn't ready or that comfortable with allowing wandering hands.

Randy smiled, dipping in and kissing Cody's lips lightly. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to," he whispered, pressing another kiss to Cody's lips before moving away. "I better let you go then. Ted'll be mad if he doesn't get his drink soon."

Cody nodded, opening the door and looking around to make sure no one was around. He made his way into the kitchen trying to will away the stiffness in his pants, giving the food order to the chef and his helper. Once finished and able to walk without having to worry about the stiffness in his pants Cody took the tray of soda and smoothies out to the pool, finding that Teddy and Maryse were facing the other direction and a wet Velvet on Randy's lap, tracing his jaw bone with her acrylic nails. He tried not to notice as he set the drinks down on the table and walked Ted and Maryse's over to them.

Teddy pushed off from his perch, making Cody chase them. He smirked, watching as barely noticeable tears filled Cody's eyes as Velvet kept flirting with Randy. He looked over at his girlfriend with a smile. "Having fun?"

Maryse nodded. "You're just going to have to try harder," she said happily, this time pushing away from the edge so that Cody would have to chase them farther.

Cody already knew this game and had become accustomed to chasing the two lovebirds. He smirked, catching the other two off guard and placing the cups in the cup holders when they got closer to the edge, this time looking over so see Velvet kissing up Randy's neck. He shivered with anger, watching as Randy looked at him, eyes telling Cody that he couldn't do anything or else it would look bad. Cody smirked, making his way over to the couple, grabbing one of the remaining glasses of soda and pouring it over Velvet's head. "Oh I'm sorry, I slipped," he said, watching as the girl got out of Randy's lap and looked at Cody accusingly.

"You'll pay for that you little rat!" she snapped, reeling her hand back to slap Cody across the face. Her hand only went a few inches forward, looking back to see that it had been caught by Randy. "What? Let my arm go!"

"It's not nice to hit people. He said he was sorry Vel, I think you need to leave him alone," Randy said calmly, letting Velvet's arm go and giving Cody a hidden smile.

Teddy watched with an unhappy demeanor. He'd asked Velvet to try and win Randy over, he figured Cody had something for the older male, like his fag brother, but he didn't expect Randy to save him. He glared, drinking his orange smoothie and plotting what to do next. A sneaky smile spread over his lips and he decided that he would have a party, since his father was going to be out of town that weekend, it would be perfect.

"Teddy sweetie, you look so sneaky," Maryse said, curling closer to Teddy. "I think you should make those faces in bed with us."

Teddy smirked, the woman breaking his concentration. He watched as Velvet walked into the outside changing room to clean up, Cody heading back towards the kitchen with the tray and empty glasses while Randy watched him walk away. He didn't understand why it made him so angry to see Randy act like he was towards Cody, he was a lowly servant boy. He decided that it was just pity, it had to have been, Randy had to just pity Cody, that's why he was spending the extra time with him.

"Teddy," Maryse whined, grabbing Teddy's chin and making him look at her. "Aren't you listening to me?"

"Of course I am babe," Teddy answered, eyes moving down into Maryse's for a moment to please her before sneaking a look to find that Cody was now out of sight. He groaned inwardly, he was going to make life a little more hellish when he came back.

"Then you know that I want to take you upstairs after everyone leaves, right?" she asked, tracing imaginary lines over Teddy's chest.

Teddy nodded, pressing a kiss to the perfectly glossed lips. "Not today, my father has something for me to do later on. I'll make it up to you later though," he promised, smiling at his girlfriend.

Maryse pouted but agreed and went back to her own smoothie.

Teddy slipped out of the chair, dipping under the water before getting out and grabbing a towel. He headed towards the kitchen, rubbing his hair to get rid of the stray droplets of water. He smiled, watching as Cody finished placing the glasses in the dishwasher. "You're going to be here on Saturday," he said smoothly, grabbing Cody's wrist and twisting it so they were facing each other.

Cody shook his head. "No, I have Saturday off and I don't plan on being here. Find some one else," he answered harshly, ripping his arm away.

"Cody, I'm prepared to pay you double that night, say even right after everything," Teddy breathed, looking down into the blue eyes.

Cody faltered, it was his night off, but he could use the extra money. He looked down at his shoes, wondering if he could somehow talk Teddy into more or if he should just say yes. A thought hit him; Randy would be there. He looked up into the equally blue eyes and clenched his fists. "How late do you need me to stay?"

"Until I tell you, you can go home," Teddy returned, looking deep into the eyes looking up at him. He had to admit that Cody had grown up nicely over their years together. He smacked himself mentally for ever thinking that. He reached out and took Cody's shoulders in his hands. He paused, looking into the face and trying to find what Randy found so appealing. Of course Cody had beautiful blue eyes, a lovely face, even the nose stud he wore was cute, but he couldn't see what was so interesting about the slightly younger male.

"Ted, you're creeping me out," Cody said, yanking out of the gentle hands. He walked away, a light blush on his cheeks. He'd never thought that Teddy would look at him in anyway but as a boss, but the look in those blue eyes, it was something that he could only explain as curious, wanton almost. Cody was a little freaked out, never in his life did he think Teddy would look at him anyway like that. He had to admit though; it was kinda nice to be thought of that way though even though he would never admit it.

Teddy watched as Cody walked away, this time unsure of what he was thinking, touching Cody in any kind of personal way. He groaned, wondering what they hell was going on with him and why he couldn't figure out what made Cody so damn attractive to people. He leaned against the counter, crossing his arms and looking out to the pool where Cody had shown up, taking his seat by the pool with his books in his lap. "What the hell is going on with me?"

* * *

"Dustin?" Cody asked, walking into his brother's room, finding him sitting at his desk writing a letter, listening to music. "Dustin?" He moved in closer, touching his brother's shoulder, the dark eyes looking back at him. "You okay?"

Dustin nodded, pulling his headphones off and looking down at his letter before flipping it over. "Yeah, just writing Mike a letter. His dad blocked our number from their house so I can't call him anymore so all I have left is letters," he said a little depressed, looking back at his little brother. "Whatcha need though?"

"I'm working Saturday night, I was wondering if you had anything planned," Cody brought up, sitting across from Dustin on his bed. "And why are you wearing those contacts? You're eyes are pretty as blue, brown is boring."

Dustin giggled, flipping his wig back over his shoulder. "Mike likes my contacts thank you." He defended, turning his head to the side. "And no Mike's going with his dad somewhere out of town, so I was going to just stay home really. Are you sure you're going to want to work? I mean it's your day off."

Cody flopped side ways to lay on Dustin's twin size bed. "Ted's paying me double for it. He creeped me out today," he said, shivering.

Dustin's focus was on Cody. "What happened?" He wanted to know. He turned towards his little brother leaning back against the back of his chair and crossing his skirt-covered legs. "Cody?"

"It was so weird. I was in the kitchen and he just came up talking about me working and I told him that I had the night off and I wasn't working. Well, he said that he would pay me double and right after the night. So I asked when I could go home and he said when he said I could," Cody explained, trying to figure out how to word the rest of it.

"Well that sounds about normal between you two," Dustin said softly, wondering what the hell Cody was getting at.

"That's not the weird part. He grabbed my shoulders and he just looked at me. And it wasn't just that he looked at me. It was how he looked at me. Like he was going to kiss me or something. It was really creepy. I mean he didn't but eww, it was just icky feeling."

Dustin started to laugh. "I'm sorry, it's just I never thought Ted would ever act so nicely to you."

"Nice?"

"Well that's better than him ordering you around all the time."

"I rather him order me around."

Dustin rolled his eyes, turning back to his letter. "Maybe little Teddy sees something in you he can't get out of that little French hussy," Dustin mused, earning a pillow to the side of his face.

"That's just gross Dustin. I got Randy anyway."

Dustin just shrugged, ignoring the look he was getting. "I'm just saying. Sounds like someone is a little curious about his little slave boy, maybe something a little more naughty than you think."

"That's just wrong Dust!" Cody yelped, getting up from his brother's bed, blaming his pervtedness on his boyfriend. Once in his own room, Cody flopped down on his bed, hands behind his head as he thought, maybe Dustin did have a point, maybe Teddy was curious about him? Maybe that look today was something more than just a look. Cody groaned, he didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about Teddy that way. It was just too creepy.

* * *

(A/N): Another chapter down! Yes! So yes, a little more is out there now. It's all up for thought now! If anyone can't tell I really enjoy writing Dustin and Cody together. It's a lot of fun. I was questioned about this and I just want everyone to know that while there is Candy in this, it's not the major pairing. So for all those that are here just for it are going to be disappointed between now and the end, so just something that everyone should know. Oh, before I forget *Papillion means butterfly in French; it is also a kind of dog. Gotta love double meanings. Haha. Tell me what you think lovelies!

Title is Secrets by Good Charlotte.

2: Sorry for the late update lovelies! Life has been pretty hellish. If you didn't read on my main profile page, I've been on hiatus because my dad passed away at the beginning of the year and I didn't feel like doing much of anything especially writing. (He would always ask about my stories and how they were going so it was painful to actually pick something up and write). But I'm back now and ready to tackle some chapters! Now, I did go back to work and I'm working a full schedual all the time with work, so I'm sorry that it may be a while before another update, but don't worry, I'm back in action and ready for this!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	6. Alone, Jealous, And Stoned

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 5**

AlphTheYoungXD: I'm glad you like it! I must admit I'm enjoying more and more as I write. This was an experiment to get out of my normal pairings so, I have to say that it is so far a success. XD!

Rebelwilla: You have no idea love. Of course. Cody's too cute not to be curious about!

RhodesNDibiasefan: Yes! Thank you! Well, that's the loveliness of it all. Young people are so hard to understand. Hee hee hee. Do you? Actually I should have updated a while ago with this chapter, but I've just been putting it off/slacking… how normal…

NeroAnne: Isn't it though! I love him and yes yes he does! Haha. I will never tell… XD But we all know it's true! He can be! Of course Jeff's just that good! Well thank you. I will say he's taken on a life of his own here! Yes! Agreed! Me too honestly! It's okay. It's getting easier, well some days, but I guess that's a bit normal. *tight hug back* I love you too and thanks love. It means a lot to me!

Neurotic-Idealist: Thanks love! Of course, isn't he always? We'll just have to see huh? Sorry it's a bit later than I meant it to be, but here's more!

Bentley05: I'm doing better… not great but better. Thanks love! Oh yes, just a little though. Hee hee hee.

EnigmaticDiva: I'm glad you like it! *happy dance* I love with people subscribe, it makes me super happy!

I know I mentioned a little bit in the personal review comments but for everyone: Thank you [I don't know if this is the word I'm actually wanting to use] for your comments and condolences about my dad. Not to sound too dramatic/narcissistic/full of myself/or just plain talking about myself I'm doing better. Not great but each day gets a little easier, especially the busy ones. I will say that the tattoo I got for him makes me smile when I look at it so it helps me push on. And writing helps so I'm sure updates, at least for a little while, will [hopefully if I'm not lazy] come faster! So, yay for that! But past all that, this is the new chapter! Please enjoy!

* * *

_**Alone, Jealous, and Stoned**_

Cody smiled, Randy behind him, showing him how to throw the perfect spiral on a football. "So, you have to put your fingers over the stings this way?" he asked, slipping his fingers over Randy's and pushing into the bigger male. "And move your arm like this?" His hand slipped free from the football and onto Randy's, a flirty smile stretching across his lips as he looked back into the dark blue eyes.

Randy smirked, nodding. "Yeah, and you have to hold it tight, like this," he said, wrapping his arms around Cody and pushing into the smaller body. "Just like this." He dropped the football and wrapped his arms around Cody completely, pressing small kisses in the crook of Cody's neck. "Gentle but firm all at the same time."

Cody chuckled, pressing a kiss to Randy's lips, groaning when he was turned to face the older male. "Not here, too many people," he whimpered, wanting so much more from that mouth in front of him. "Ted'll see us here."

Randy groaned, but let Cody go. "Okay, okay. Tip toeing around Ted is getting annoying," he grumbled, picking up the forgotten football.

Cody nodded. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose my job. No one else is going to hire me and work around my school and home schedule like he does, or pay me nearly as much," he admitted, touching Randy's arm softly. "Are you going to be at the party Saturday?"

"I planned on it. Why, what's on your mind?"

"Well I'm going to be there too, and I was thinking if Ted and Maryse get a little occupied we could sneak off somewhere and be alone," Cody eluded, feeling sneaky hands moving over his backside. "Randy!"

"I was thinking I'd give you a little preview about what I was thinking, that's all," Randy defended, flirting with Cody a little more than he knew he should in Ted's backyard. He was going to get in as much as he could while Ted was inside with Maryse.

"That would work if we had the time," Cody said, pointing to the couple leaving the main house and headed towards them, Teddy leading Maryse to a chair with an umbrella while he and Randy took and threw the football back and forth.

Teddy pretended to have fun with the ball while Randy and Maryse were there. He couldn't get the image of Randy holding Cody out of his head. He knew it wasn't his business but he sure wasn't going to give up Cody to anyone. He waited until Cody and the others went home for the night, before retiring into the small game house behind the house that only he used. His father had already left, taking Mike with him.

He sighed, leaning back against the beat up but expensive couch. He pulled out his cell phone, dialing a number he rarely used. "Yeah, Shad, can I buy some candy from you?" he asked, laying down on the couch and covering his eyes. "Yeah, the good stuff. Don't worry, I'll pay you good for the time, I always do."

Less than half an hour later Teddy had two neatly rolled joints in his possession. He put one to his lips and lit his lighter, sucking in the addictive drug holding in the smoke while the end burned for a moment before glowing like the embers of a regular rolled cigarette. He exhaled slowly, allowing the effects to take over him easily. He could feel his mind clearing and his body relaxing with each inhale, hold for a few moments, exhale and repeat. He groaned, the only thing he couldn't figure out coming to mind: Cody.

He groaned, those blue eyes focused on his in his mind, the dark hair fluttering about in the wind, and that smile, that smile that he'd never seen before Randy ever came along. It was beautiful, more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen on someone's face. It made Cody's face light up with happiness and things that couldn't be explained.

Deep down somewhere under everything that he refused to admit, he was jealous of Randy. He wanted Cody to smile at him like that, feel comfortable enough to allow him to touch him so gently, so personal the way Randy could. Teddy hated it. He hated that he was jealous over all of it. He growled, sucking down the last bit of his joint before stamping it out in a shot glass. He decided to wait to smoke the second one, feeling pretty good other than his brain going into overload.

His cell phone vibrated, making Teddy grope around his middle for it, sure that he was laying on it. "Hello?" he finally asked, closing his eyes and hoping whomever it was couldn't tell that he was completely gone.

"Teddy, it's Michelle. I know it's kinda late, but I just wanted to tell you that Maryse is here, dancing around in her underwear," the girl said, the loud techno music in the back blaring so he could barely hear.

Teddy hung up. He honestly didn't want to be bothered with anything that had to deal with Maryse at that moment or any of her skanky friends. He turned over, facing the couch, with a frown. A hand slipped down his pants, the grass always making him horny, although normally he had Maryse around to relieve him. He groaned, pulling his hand free to unbutton his pants and give him room to pull it out. He turned over on his back, closing his eyes as he began to stroke himself, trying hard to think of Maryse or at least her and her hot friends, finding that it was doing nothing for him.

Frustrated, Teddy opened his eyes and looked down at his half hard self. "What's a matter with you?" he questioned, closing his eyes only to see Cody's blue ones again, this time his cock twitching to its full length. "You've got to be kidding me." He grabbed it, going back to his sight of Maryse only to find that he was going limp again.

Teddy's eyes flew open, the realization that he was sexually attracted to the younger male. Deep in the pit of his stomach he thought he was going to be sick. He wasn't like Randy or Cody, he wasn't like his older brother. He didn't like dick. He liked boobs! He liked big round tight butts! He LIKED VAGINA! The idea of liking Cody was too much for him to handle. He wasn't like that and he refused to admit it. He yanked his pants up after getting up from the couch and headed back into the house. He needed a drink before he went to bed, yeah, that would fix him right up.

* * *

Cody laughed, Ken nuzzling Jeff's neck, making the smaller of the two giggle. He smiled, his own sweetheart's hand in his under the table and on high on his thigh. "Tomorrow's gonna suck," he groaned, leaning on Randy's shoulder, watching as John and Ron played footsie under the table.

"You'll have Randy there," Evan brought up, nibbling at his lunch, his eyes far off at another table. "I mean at least you can go."

Cody rolled his eyes, taking Evan's chin in his hand and turning it so they faced each other. "Evan, it sucks. Everyone is going to be completely drunk and wild, the only saving grace is seeing Randy, and even that isn't going to be the entire time," he explained, reminding Evan that it wasn't him going for fun, he still had to work and pick up after at least half the school after they destroyed Ted's pool and house.

"But at least you get to see him," Evan retorted, his eyes looking back towards the popular table, eyes focused on the boy that had his heart. "At least you'll get to say hi to him."

Jeff reached across the table and took Evan's hand in his. "Listen Ev, AJ will like you one day. I promise, I mean, you're cute, you're small, and hell, you're pretty damn fuckable," he said, earning a sharp look from his lover. "Don't worry Ken bear, the only dick I need is right here." To prove his point Jeff eased his hand under the table and over the crotch of Ken's jeans, teasing the package inside.

"Not fair," Ken growled, earning a look from the others at the table. "Hey, you have someone sexy like Jeff rub you under the table, I bet you'd get instantly hard too."

Randy pressed a hand to Cody's thigh, making the smaller male blush. "I can talk to AJ for you Evan. I mean I don't know if he'll just jump up and admit it, but I'm sure he's got something for you too. You're the only one that's helped him with something that he hasn't fucked so, yeah," he suggested, watching as Evan's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"No!" Evan finally squeaked, no wanting to have his heart broken through a messenger. "I mean it's okay, I'll get the courage to tell him one day." He looked down at his feet, knowing he would some how.

Randy shrugged, he knew he shouldn't push the issue, not when Evan wasn't comfortable with it.

Cody tried to ignore the steadily rising hand on his thigh, the nimble fingers of Randy almost close enough to touch his growing erection. He bit his lower lip, feeling Randy's hand move just enough for his fingers to rest right on top of the head. He tried to ignore it, ignore the growing sensation.

Randy leaned in closer, his fingers finally resting over the growing head in Cody's jeans. He pressed his lips to the younger male's ear and easily breathed into the sensitive place. "Don't be afraid of liking it. I'll give you more," he whispered, pulling away with a devilish smile.

Cody nodded, face completely flush. "O-okay," he murmured, earning all knowing looks from his friends at the table.

* * *

Teddy's eyes smoldered as he watched the creeping hand move slowly up Cody's thigh. He'd always been able to keep an eye on Cody's table from his but today he had a perfect view of what was going on. He growled, his fist clenching so hard under the table he could feel blood under his dull fingernails. He could see Randy's hand finish its journey to the crotch of Cody's jeans. He wanted to go over there and yank Randy away from the smaller boy before beating the living shit out of him and then taking Cody home with him.

Teddy shook his head, telling himself that he had to give up the drugs, at least the one he took that morning. It usually relaxed him but today it was just making him more and more pissed off to see Cody and Randy together. "Fuck," he mumbled.

"Teddy! Are you listening to me?" Maryse snapped, snapping her fingers in front of Teddy's face.

Teddy turned to face his girlfriend. "What?" he asked, looking at her like she was really starting to annoy the shit out of him.

Maryse growled, grabbing Teddy's turning head with her freshly manicured hand, her acrylic nails digging into his cheeks. "I'm right here Teddy," she started, their eyes locking finally. "I was saying that tomorrow at the party, we're going to try and have as much booze as we can so we all can be totally wasted. Isn't that what you said you wanted?"

Teddy grabbed the manicured hand and pushed it back into the girl's chest. "Yes, and don't fucking grab my face like that. It pisses me off," he snapped, turning his attention to the now empty table where Cody had been sitting with his friends. Inwardly, he wanted to slap the hell out of his girlfriend for taking his attention from Cody.

He watched as his own friends started leaving the cafeteria for the gym and smiled when he got up and went into the boys' bathroom to rinse his face. He growled, looking into the mirror. He could feel the jealousy rising in him, unknowing if Randy had had more than a touch of what rightfully was his. He punched the wall next to the mirror, hoping it would be enough to calm him down so he could wet his face and cool off before he went back to class. He looked up to see Cody two sinks away, washing his hands.

Cody didn't even look up from his soapy hands, until he had rinsed them and was walking to the paper towels. He stopped, the dark blue eyes of his boss staring right at him. He let his hands drip on the floor, his own eyes focused on the hypnotizing ones in front of him. "T-ted…" he murmured.

Teddy turned to him, taking a few steps closer, his own cold hand tipping Cody's chin up, their lips only centimeters apart. He went to lean in the sound of the door opening making him jump back. He looked at the spooked boy before walking out the door, covering his face with one hand, wondering what was going on in his head. He really had to lay off the drugs. At that moment, he was done, no more pills, no more weed. Maybe his life would go back to normal without them.

Cody stood there, the skin under his chin still cold from Teddy's forefinger that had lifted it up. He tried to swallow, his heart racing in his chest. He didn't want to believe that Teddy was about to kiss him. That was just too much to handle at that point in time. He sighed, finding the kid that had walked in was just a freshman that hadn't even looked up from the floor. He unstuck himself from the spot he was stuck in, hoping not to think about Teddy in their next class.

* * *

Teddy rolled his eyes at the notes he was supposed to be taking, his attention focused on Cody, his seat across the room in the first row. _Overachiever_ he thought, smiling before drifting off to sleep.

_Teddy smiled, pulling Cody to him on the couch in the pool house, both of them in only swim trunks. He pulled Cody up for a kiss, their lips meeting so softly and easily. His hands smoothly roamed Cody's side down to a damp hip._

"_Teddy, that tickles," Cody whispered, his lips suddenly on Teddy's ear, his lips wrapping around the edge of the lobe and sucking gently._

_Teddy groaned, pulling Cody on top of him and grabbing the small hips and pulling their bodies together. "Keep teasing me and I'll just have to show you what that does to me," he growled, pulling Cody in for another kiss, this one light and chaste._

"_Really?" Cody asked, grinding his hips into Teddy's, a devious smile on his lips. "Because I might just like it."_

_Teddy smiled, pulling Cody back in for another kiss, this time, their tongues attacking each other settling their battleground in Cody's mouth. Teddy felt Cody's hands move up to rest against his shoulders, their chests touching and warming the other, their hearts beating fast against each other's. Those warm fingers on him, his own moving down Cody's sides and down into the waistband of Cody's trunks to squeeze the firm, round flesh of Cody's bottom. "I love your ass," he murmured after Cody pulled away._

"_Really now?"_

"_Yeah, it's so soft, and fuck it's tight in there."_

_Cody's blushing smile was enough for Teddy to smile back, this smile unlike most of his others, this one true and completely him. "You don't have to talk about it like that," Cody muttered, looking away from Teddy to the back of the couch._

"_Yeah I do. It's perfect. You think we could try and sneak upstairs or do you want to do it here?"_

_Cody smirked, his own devilish looking coming to his face. "Open the curtains, maybe Maryse will walk by and catch us," he said getting off of Teddy and pulling his trunks off. "Maybe she'll get the hint then."_

_Teddy chuckled, taking in the sight of Cody naked, the already hard appendage sticking out from its neatly trimmed brown pubic hair. "God your sexy Cody," he whimpered, reaching down and grabbing his own erection. "Look at what you're doing to me, you should be ashamed."_

_Cody smirked, opening both sets of curtains and returned to Teddy, his sneaky fingers pulling the trunks away before kneeling down and pressing a kiss to the crown of Teddy's cock. "You want me to suck on this?" he asked, pressing kisses all around Teddy's hips and over his own neatly trimmed pubic hair._

_Teddy growled, fisting his hands in the couch before nodding. "God yes I want you to suck on it!" he snapped, earning a smile from his lover before his entire length was taken into the warm mouth. He howled out in pleasure, Cody's mouth always so warm and tight. His hands found their way into Cody's hair, his fingers tugging lightly as the short strands. "No one sucks better than you Cody."_

_Cody pulled away, nipping at the base of Teddy's cock. "Don't say that. It makes me sound like a whore! And I've only been with you," he growled, pulling away from Teddy. "It pisses me off."_

_Teddy grabbed Cody, pulling him back on top of him on the couch. "I'm sorry, but yours feels the best. I'm sorry it pissed you off baby," he apologized, getting comfortable under Cody. "Let me make it up to you."_

"_You better," Cody muttered, rubbing against Teddy teasingly._

_Teddy nodded, resting his hands on Cody's hips again. "You know every time is like the first time all over again," he whispered, reaching between them and lining himself up with Cody's puckered entrance. "Ride me?"_

_Cody nodded, impaling himself on the thick rod. "Teddy, why do you have to be so big," he gasped, finally resting when he was fully encasing Teddy's cock in his tight heat._

"_Because it pleases you so much," Teddy growled out, grabbing Cody's own erection in one hand, the other grabbing Cody's hand only to pull him closer for them to kiss. "Don't you like it?"_

_Cody nodded, exchanging open-mouthed kisses with his boss. "Yes!" he squeaked, starting to move up and down on Teddy, making his own pleasurable rhythm. "God yes!" He tried not to cry out when Teddy gripped him tighter, causing him to shoot almost instantly._

"THEADORE DIBIASE!"

Teddy's head snapped up, his dark blue eyes snapping open as he sat up to see the teacher red faced and irritated. "What?" he asked, wiping the side of his mouth from where he'd been drooling. He could feel the tightness in his pants and sighed. He'd been so close in his dream.

"I can deal with you sleeping in class, fine, but when you start snoring it's too much. You have detention that you can serve either today or Monday after school," she snapped, going back to her notes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," he muttered, yawning and looking over at Cody, finding that the blue eyes were on him. He froze, his cock jumping with excitement. He tried to smile, his lips unmoving until after the brunette had turned his head back to the notes. "Fuck me…" He breathed out, wondering why he had to feel so alone at that moment, his eyes set on Cody.

* * *

(A/N): Well the sparks fly. Teddy is having thoughts, dreams, hell, the poor kid is just dying to fuck Cody, and Cody… well he's just plain scared. Haha. Either way. Tell me what you guys think! More soon! Chapter title is Alone, Jealous, And Stoned by The Secret Machines.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	7. Hard To Handle

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 6**

**Legacy Chick**: That's the best kind of story though. Thank you very much love!  
**rebelwilla**: Thank you! Hmm… I guess you'll have to wait and see. Yes, yes it would.  
**Bentley05**: Thank you ! Something along those lines. I have to agree, though I do like seeing other pairings with them. Oh yes, I am in love with the idea of AJ and Evan since I saw a picture of them together back in FCW.  
**fangirlxfantasies**: Thank you! I'm sorry love, but it's always so fun to tease them. I think you might be alone love. I didn't mean for him to come out that way BUT it's an idea to use him. Hee hee hee. I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I really am. Right now, I have more than a few chapters that need to go up that I've been working over the last year or so but I just didn't have the time or want to get on here and put them up. Hopefully though, since I've been working on fics lately, I'll get more out now!  
**Jinx302**: Well thank you sweets! That's the best time to have naughty dreams. Haha.  
**TheSarcasticXD**: I'm glad. I'm SO sorry for the wait. I hope this is a good chapter for you!  
**RhodesNDibiasefan**: Thank you! Yes he is! I don't know. I'll keep it in the back of my head though. (I'm always up for ideas!) Thank you and I'm glad!  
**NeroAnne**: My love, first I must apologize for not reviewing your fics as of late. I'm trying to catch up on them and I hope you're doing better from your accident (I know that it's been a while but I did read about it and I've been thinking about you!) Yes he is. We all know it! Thank you love. It means a lot to me, you have no idea!  
**sunny-miz and codiase lover**: I'm glad. I hope you keep enjoying the ones to follow! You have no idea, how much I enjoy the comments! They are really what keep me going, no lie! Don't worry, you won't have to wait so much this time! I'm sorry, but that's just how it has to be. Of course. Yes, I try to go for a softer, less evil Randy. Lol. I promise, there will be more AJ/Evan. Thank you! I will!  
**AmarettoLove**: I'm doing it right now! I'm sorry for the wait. I promise the next chapter won't be such a long wait! Thank you!

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and wonderful comments. I wanted to give you a slight update on a few reasons why I've been out of commission for a while. I've been a bit on the lacking end of inspiration, mostly I think because my life was just on auto pilot and I wasn't doing much. Also, a few months after the last update I found out I was going to be a Mom, so my entire bit of energies went into school and planning for my daughter. I now have a happy, healthy four month old little girl so while it might take some time for chapters, I WON'T be gone for a year. Once again, thank you everyone for sticking with me and my works! I love you all! Oh, and the A/N at the bottom is pretty old and I didn't feel like deleting it, just so you know. haha.**

* * *

_**Hard To Handle**_

Cody shivered, rolling to his side on his bed. He wasn't sure what was going to happen that night at Teddy's party, and he wasn't sure he really wanted to go anymore. After the day before when Ted had leaned in to kiss him, it was just too much to handle. He didn't know if it was a sick joke to Teddy because he was seeing his friend or if it was true interest, which was even scarier. He turned to his other side, sighing again.

"Cody I love you, but if you don't tell me what's on your mind, I'm going to have to smother you with a pillow," Dustin said, standing at the door with his arms crossed.

"Why do you reference every damn movie in the world?" Cody asked, sitting up and looking up at his older brother. "The Green Mile is not going to make me feel better."

"But you love when I quote movies. I normally get a smile or at least half of one," Dustin said, walking over and sitting next to Cody on his bed. "You look miserable. What's going on?"

"Ted is what's going on," Cody admitted, leaning over and resting against Dustin. "Yesterday he was staring at me in class and right before that at lunch he tried to kiss me. I don't know what's going on with him. He's gotta be messing with me because I'm seeing Randy, it's just creepy when he comes up to me and just tries to… ya know."

Dustin smiled, wrapping an arm around Cody. "I told you what you think about Ted. Maybe he's just jealous Codes. Look at how long he's been with you. You've been around each other for ten years, even when Teddy didn't talk to anyone, you were there. He might be jealous that you're looking at someone else. He might just be dependent on you too Cody. Think about that tonight at the party. And have some kind of fun, please." Dustin stood up, running his fingers through his wig.

Cody smiled, never thinking that Teddy was dependent on him. He laid back on his bed, giving thought to Dustin's point. They had been together for ten years at least. He'd been the one that Teddy had talked to for the first few years in school, nothing more than bossing him around, but they did go to the same school and Teddy wasn't very popular at first. Maybe he really was Teddy's oldest 'friend' or at least known person.

"Don't think too hard now Cody. You promised Teddy you'd be there before four. If you hurry I'll give you a ride up there before I run to the store to make dinner," Dustin said, patting Cody on the knee lightly. He looked at the smaller male and smiled, one day they would notice they were each other's best friend, somewhere deep, deep down.

Cody smiled, getting up from his bed and running past Dustin to get to the phone. He dialed the numbers easily before plopping down on the couch. "Jeffy! I gotta borrow you for about twenty minutes, and some sexy clothes if I can borrow some," he said, laughing before hanging up. "I'll be ready in about half an hour. You can run to the store and come back. Jeff's gonna give me a make over."

Dustin shook his head. "Just remember Cody, you're working too, not just going to party," he reminded the younger male, ruffling the dark hair as he made his way to the door. "Be careful tonight Cody. You don't know how Ted will react to you and Randy if you get caught sneaking off. Just saying, is all."

Cody nodded. "I know. Don't worry about me Dust. I'll be okay. I promise." He smiled watching as Dustin left, hoping Jeff hurried over. He only ended up waiting a few minutes before a knock was at the door. He opened it, smiling at the devious look in Jeff's eyes. "That look just spells trouble," he laughed, ushering Jeff in and into his room.

"I'm glad you called me before you went. You're gonna be SEXY for Randy tonight!" Jeff chuckled, plopping his bag down on the bed before sitting down and crossing his legs. "Now, I brought these ripped jeans that I know are going to look good on you. They might be a little tight, but if you go commando you'll be okay," Jeff explained, pulling out the dark blue jeans and handing them to Cody. "Now I was thinking you should wear this black fishnet and that one blood red shirt that hugs you that Jo and Ron bought you last year for your birthday."

Cody smiled, taking the clothes and scooting Jeff outside for just a moment to put get the pants on. He sighed, looking good in the pants, just uncomfortable that he couldn't even wear briefs with them. He opened the door to a smiling Jeff. "What do you think?" he asked, turning full circle, showing that the jeans hugged every curve of him, the rips showing just enough skin around his knees and upper thighs to strike anyone's imagination.

"Those look pretty damn good. Randy's gonna have a hard time keeping his hands off you in those," Jeff said, shutting the door behind him. "Now let's get the rest of your outfit on."

Cody pulled off his regular T-shirt, showing his defined chest and flat stomach.

Jeff's eyes widened. "Holy cow Code, look at the body on you! If I was single I would so try to attack you right now," he announced.

"It's all from working at Ted's," he said softly, pulling on the black fishnet before pulling the plain red shirt over it. He thought briefly about how much work he'd done for Ted, all the lifting and running and how good of shape he was in because of it. Cody smiled softly, thinking about what Dustin had said again, maybe he'd finally figure out if Teddy seriously wanted to kiss him or if it was just a ploy to make fun of him.

"You look pretty hot Codes, I gotta say, if the others where here, you'd have a hard time keeping those clothes on," Jeff said, looking over his best friend. "Don't worry if you get something on the pants. Eve and Matt have this laundry soap that's just amazing with stains."

Cody looked back at the sheepish look on Jeff's face. "I don't think I wanna know how you know that right now," he chuckled, hugging Jeff quickly. "Thank you Jeff, I owe you one big time."

Jeff only smiled. "Any time Cody. What are best friends for?" He walked over to the small box on Cody's nightstand and pulled out the bright midnight blue nose stud. "Wear this one, it'll match your pants."

* * *

Cody smiled as he entered the gates of the DiBiase mansion and making his way up to the door. He pushed it open, learning a long time ago that the help didn't have to ring the bell, mostly because they were ignored until another member just happened to pass them and drag them to their job.

"About time you got here…" Teddy growled from the top of the stairs, his voice trailing off when he saw how good Cody looked standing there. "Fuck." His entire angry demeanor dropped as he descended the stairs.

Cody smiled, he'd never been able to just look at Teddy and shut him up. "Where should I start?" he asked, making his way towards the packed kitchen. He felt a hand on his arm, pulling him back to face Teddy.

"Why are you dressed like that?" he asked, looking over Cody again, finding that this look only intensified the want to touch more than the strong arm of the smaller male.

"It's a party, you wouldn't want me looking like a bum would you?" Cody asked smugly. "I can go home and change into something else."

Teddy shook his head a bit too quick in response to the question. "You don't have time. C'mon, I'll show you where you can start," he snipped, pulling Cody out back to the pool by his wrist. He stopped, the pool floaters already spread out to be aired up. "Will you air these up?"

Cody smiled, nodding. "Yeah," he said, those dark blue eyes focused on him again like they had been when he'd been busted for snoring in class. "Um… Ted…."

Teddy grabbed Cody's shoulders before pushing him all the way back into the wall by the doors to the outside changing room, their bodies close together. He was silent as he closed his eyes and leaned in, pushing his lips to Cody's in their first kiss.

Cody was in shock, his eyes wide. He wasn't sure how to react, his mind completely blank with Ted's lips on his. He moved his hands up to Ted's shoulders, ready to push him away.

"Just kiss me back," Teddy growled, "I'm not asking you a lot."

Cody did push Teddy away, turning his head so Teddy couldn't kiss him again. "You didn't even ask!" he snapped, eyes hardening at the agitated face. "I'm not just going to kiss you because you pushed me against a wall like a bad romance movie."

Teddy groaned, taking his hands off of Cody, one moving to the side to hold him up against the brick wall, the other covering his face. "Cody, will you kiss me back, please?" he asked, looking back to find scared blue eyes looking back at him. "Cody?"

Cody shook his head. "Why are you doing this to me?" he asked, pushing back into the wall. "After all these years of torture, why are you pretending to have some kind of interest in me now?"

Teddy's face fell, a little shocked that Cody would lash out at him. "I… I'm not interested in you. I just wanted to kiss you," he explained, unable to admit that he truly was interested in Cody more than a boss. "How hard is one kiss?"

Cody snapped, punching Ted. "Harder than you think! I'm already seeing someone, and you're with your French whore that's screwing half the damn school, go suck face with her," he roared, shaking. "I'm not some cheap whore for you to fuck with."

Teddy snarled, turning his face back to Cody and grabbing him and slamming him against the wall again, hearing the loud thump from Cody's head against the brick. "It's just a fucking kiss. For God's sake Cody," he snipped, leaning in and encasing the soft lips again, this time getting little resistance.

Cody was slightly disoriented from the bump but didn't fight Ted. He could feel the bigger body pushing against his, one of Ted's arms wrapping around his waist. He didn't want to kiss Teddy, but he didn't want to fight anymore either. He moved his lips to contour against Teddy's, the chaste kiss causing his heart to race.

Teddy felt his own pulse quicken, leaning in closer to the smaller male, his tongue traveling along Cody's lower lip, wanting inside of the tightly pursed lips. "Please," he whispered, his own heart skipping a beat hearing the polite word fall in his husky voice.

Cody's body jumped, his mouth opening with a small gasp. He didn't dare expel the tongue that had snuck in, his tongue shyly meeting Teddy's finding he tasted sweet. He grabbed onto Teddy's shoulder's his knees going weak when Teddy's tongue started to massage against his, tasting his own mouth and pushing him closer against the wall, their bodies the closest they had ever been.

Teddy groaned, his free hand moving from the wall to Cody's cheek, cupping the trembling boy as he kissed Cody even deeper, his tongue ravishing Cody's, as it tasted every crevice possible. He could feel the stirring in his lower half, making him groan again when Cody's arms wrapped around his neck.

Cody sucked in a breath of air as the offending lips moved lower to his neck, the warm, wet lips moving to his pulse and taking his breath away. "Ted… please, don't," Cody tried, feeling his own cock start to stir.

Teddy couldn't hear Cody's small voice, his attention focused on what he was doing. He smirked, the hitches in Cody's breath making him smile. "Don't act like you don't like it," he purred, kissing just under Cody's ear, making the smaller of the two shiver in pleasure.

"Teddy…" he whined, clawing at Ted's back. "Not fair…."

"Of course it is," Teddy returned, one hand moving under Cody's shirts and moving up the flat stomach. His fingers moving upwards until he touched the sensitive nipple, his own hand anticipating a large breast. He gasped, pulling away from Cody just as he was pushed away. He stood there, looking at the hard breathing Cody, his lips red from their kissing, the blue eyes still scared but filled with arousal.

Cody breathed hard, holding the wall to keep him standing. "I'll finish these," he said, motioning to the pool floaters. "Just go."

Teddy nodded, completely unsure why he attacked Cody for a kiss. He was ashamed and pissed at himself for ever attacking his servant. "I… I'll see you inside… when you're finished," he whispered, turning and scrambling to get back inside the house, leaving Cody to stand there as he tried to sort out his irrational actions.

Cody sighed, sliding down to the concrete and breathing heavily. He didn't want to admit that his brother was right, nor did he want to admit that he'd just been kissed, deeply kissed, by his boss. The only thought in his mind was how he was going to tell Randy. He wasn't going to hide it from him. The only thought he had was if Randy would be angry with him or with Ted….

* * *

Cody was off in the corner of the room, watching half of his school dancing, drinking, and just plain partying. In his line of sight was Teddy, dancing around with his girl friend, both of them completely trashed. He shook his head, disgusted for letting Teddy just use his mouth. "Fuck," he growled, looking over to see Randy coming towards him with a smile. He tried to smile back, his boyfriend bringing him a glass of punch.

"Non-Alcoholic, I promise," Randy yelled over the loud music, hoping Cody could hear him. He handed the punch over and sat next to Cody, looking over the male with lustful eyes. "You know, you look so fucking sexy right now."

Cody blushed, smiling softly into his drink. "Jeff told me the same thing when I was getting dressed. But I like hearing it from you," he said, leaning close enough to Randy that he didn't have to yell.

Randy smirked, taking Cody's hand in his. "Looks like Ted's busy, wanna sneak out back with me for a little while?" he asked, earning a shy nod. He led Cody out of the living room and outside to the side of the house, finding that the lights were low and with only a few people in the pool, they had little to no chance of being caught.

"Randy?" he asked, the bigger man hugging him tightly. He groaned in contentment as Randy leaned him back against the trunk of a tree.

"You're too cute Cody," Randy whispered, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Cody's cheek. "I won't force you, so if we're going to fast let me know, okay?"

Cody nodded, trying to control the feeling in his chest. He'd never been told that they were going to be delicate with him. After earlier with Teddy, he was worried about every male forcing him to go farther than he was comfortable. He pushed up on his tiptoes, pressing his lips to Randy's. He'd tell him later about Ted's advances.

Randy wrapped an arm around Cody, the other one holding Cody's hand. He leaned in, his kiss chaste on Cody's lips. He could feel Cody tremble as their lips opened and their tongues touched. He held Cody closer, pushing him further into the tree. "You taste so good Cody," he breathed, pulling away for just a moment before diving in and pressing kiss after lusty kiss to Cody's neck, his arms retracting and fingers easing under the hem of Cody's shirts.

Cody groaned, one hand in the short bristles of Randy's hair, the other pushing against the tree to keep from being squished into it. "You do too," he replied, gasping when he felt the warm fingertips on his belly. "Randy…"

"Can I?" Randy asked, pulling away from Cody's neck, his breath ragged but face serious. "Can I touch you?"

Cody stopped, thinking of Teddy. He could remember the rushed hands on him. He knew Randy wouldn't hurt him, but he felt guilty letting Randy touch him, kiss him, without knowing what had happened. "Wait," he breathed, exhaling. "Please don't get mad when I say this, okay?"

Randy nodded, backing up and giving Cody a little more space. "Are you breaking things off?" he asked first, wondering what it could be that was troubling Cody so openly.

Cody started to chuckle. "Hell no. I like you a lot Randy, you're the best guy I've ever met. I just wanted to tell you that Ted kissed me earlier. He just cornered me and was shoving his face into mine," he explained, crossing his arms and looking down at the grass. "I just didn't want to hide it from you or for you to hate me…."

Randy sighed, hugging Cody to him, feeling a little relieved. "I'm not mad at you Cody, but Ted, that little bastard will pay for touching you. You're mine Cody, not his," he said, pressing a light kiss to Cody's lips. "Thank you for telling me."

Cody smiled, allowing the lips of his boyfriend touch his again. He easily relaxed into Randy's kisses, the powerful hands once again at the hem of his shirt.

"You never answered my question," he purred, his long fingers easily running over the taut skin. "Do you want me to keep going?" he asked again, his fingers easing up only slightly. He earned a nod only moments later, his fingers moving quickly up Cody's shirt and plucking his nipples.

Cody groaned, feeling himself already becoming hard, his body completely unused to this kind of pleasure. His fingers dug into Randy's shoulders, his teeth clenched tight as he tried to keep hold of his body. "Randy, don't stop," he whimpered, his shirt being lifted up, showing his tan chest, his nipples little pebbled nubs.

"Don't worry, I won't," Randy returned with a smirk, his lips attaching to a nipple and rolling his tongue over the tender flesh.

* * *

Teddy wasn't as wasted as he put on. He smiled, looking down at Maryse and Michelle giving him a pretty damn good blowjob, their lips and tongues keeping his mind from straying too far away. He'd taken them back to his room, Michelle begging to join in, and Maryse too drunk to really say no. Ted allowed the two to take his pants and start sucking him, the need greater than they knew.

"C'mon baby, shoot for us, Michelle and I will give you a good show with it," Maryse teased, pressing a kiss to the head of Teddy's cock before pressing a kiss to Michelle's lips.

"You really want it?" Teddy asked, grabbing the back of Michelle's head and forcing her mouth down his shaft. "You're gonna have to work a bit harder." He let go of the blond, letting her deep throat him with ease.

Watching Michelle made him think about what Cody had said about Maryse doing half of the school. Deep down he knew it was probably true that she was screwing around on him, but he didn't want to admit it. She was the closest thing to some one that loved him that he had. He sighed, the pressure in his belly building. He hissed, pulling Maryse closer, leading her to lick up his balls. "About to shoot…."

Maryse smiled, opening her mouth like a porn star would, pulling Michelle back before waiting for what was to come.

Ted grabbed the base of his cock, allowing the girls to prepare before he shot right into their faces. He almost cringed, watching as Michelle and Maryse started to make out with his cum, spreading it around their faces and bodies. He moved off of the bed, giving the girls the space they needed. He grabbed his robe and covered up. He watched as their make out session died and they passed out naked in his bed.

Ted sighed, closing his robe tight before going to his window, finding people were out having a ball in his pool. He opened the door and stepped out onto his balcony, and what caught his eye pissed him off greater than anything, there against one of the bigger trees in his yard was Cody, his head thrown back in pleasure as Randy explored his chest with his mouth. He snarled, going back inside, slamming the door and putting his clothes back on. He couldn't handle seeing Cody with anyone else but himself and he'd be damned if he was going to sit around and watch Randy move in on what belonged to him.

* * *

Cody whimpered, his erection hurting from how hard he'd become. He pouted, the soft lips kissing along his belly, Randy's mischievous fingers just under the waistband of his borrowed jeans. "Don't tease me like that Randy, it's not fair," he whimpered, completely unaware of what he was saying or implying with his words.

Randy started back up the strong chest. "I can do more, if you're sure you want to," he whispered, nipping the trembling ear. "I promised to be easy with you Cody, I don't want to rush." He pulled back, stroking the smooth cheek.

Cody smiled back. "I'm okay, I promise," he answered, pressing his lips to Randy's again, the feeling of lips going back down to his neck, the hand that was once just teasing the waistband of his jeans now rubbing him through his pants. He winced, the zipper rubbing against the head. "I don't want to sound forward… but…. I'm not wearing any underwear… and it's rubbing."

Randy smiled, nipping the lower bit of Cody's ear lobe. "That's okay, makes it easer for me," he replied, unbuttoning the button, finding the zipper moved half way down on its own. "Tight huh?"

Cody nodded. "Very." He gasped feeling a warm hand encase his manhood, the first one on his bare skin other than his own.

Randy smirked. "You're so hard Cody, what do you want me to do?" he asked, stroking the velvety flesh softly.

Cody gasped for air, his brain complete fuzz at that point. He didn't care what Randy did to him as long as he kept touching him. He went to kiss the soft lips, finding that Randy had moved. He opened his eyes, Randy face first in the dirt, Teddy's angry face right there. He tried to tuck himself away, knowing that Teddy would come after him next.

"You stay the fuck away from him," Ted snapped, kicking Randy right in the ribs. "This is mine. Cody Garrett Rhodes belongs to me, and I'll be damned if I see you lay a finger on him again!" He kicked Randy once more. "You hear me?"

Randy smiled, coughing up a little blood. "Believe it or not little rich boy, but Cody can't stand you. He hates your guts, he just does this job for the money. He hates how you treat him and he sure as hell hates working for you," he fired back, getting up to his feet. "You can't control him like a toy Ted, he's a person and there's no way he'll ever belong to you."

Ted was wounded by the majority of Randy's words, already knowing they were true. He stared at Cody, the smaller of them pushed back against the trunk of the tree, his clothes straightened. "Is that how you feel? Well good, remember that you hate me when your dad gets even sicker and your fag brother can't pay for the bills, then what Cody? Are you going to whore yourself out to keep making the money you make here?"

Cody was the one to feel his anger flare. "Anything is better than working for you Ted," he snapped, pulling his hand back and backhanding Ted across the face, sending his head reeling. "Why do you have to act like such an asshole? I can't fucking stand you!" He stormed off, leaving both of them to argue back and for the before Randy was forced to leave, others joining in and taking Teddy's side since it was his house and his party.

* * *

(A/N): Well, that went well. Haha. Chapters are just coming to life now, Teddy making moves on Cody, Cody unable to handle it, Cody and Randy wanting more from each other. Talk about hell. Well, what do you lovelies think? I love getting feedback! Until next time! Title is Hard To Handle by Grateful Dead.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	8. This Is War

******Disclaimer: See Chapter 7.**

**AmarettoLove:** I'm glad that it made you happy! I'm so sorry that it took so long and I hope this makes up for it a little bit. Thank you for both. I will! Well, let's see what's going to happen between them. Believe me it's not going to be an easy path! I hope you like this chapter as well!

* * *

_**This Is War**_

Cody stayed clear of Ted as he cleaned up after most of the people left. He didn't want to think about what had happened, what he'd said to Teddy. He hadn't meant it, well most of it. He didn't hate Teddy, he just hated his attitude and how he treated him. He sighed, picking up more beer bottles and cans, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen, the cooks gone for the night, leaving the kitchen spotless except for the beer bottles and snacks that had been left by the party goers.

"Where's Teddy?" Maryse slurred, completely forgetting to cover her nakedness.

Cody shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen him," he answered, turning away, knowing the dried cum on her had to belong to Ted. "Try outside."

Maryse yawned, walking away from Cody and outside.

Cody sighed, picking up another beer can and tossing it in the trash bag in his hand. He looked out towards the pool, finding Maryse standing there, swaying a bit as she talked to a floater in the pool. He smirked, walking over to the window, finding that the person in the chair floater was in fact Ted, in his complete attire.

"Are you fucking listening to me Ted!" Maryse suddenly yelled, picking up the closest thing to her and throwing it at Teddy, it being an unopened beer bottle.

Ted felt it bounce off his arm before it fell into the pool, joining a few stray others. "Are you finished?" he asked, getting out of the chair, drenching the rest of his clothes before he jumped out and stood in front of her. "All you do is bitch at me! You can't even fucking face me and tell me that you're fucking half the school behind my back. Are you that heartless?" Teddy's voice never raised above his normal talking voice, the tone tired and agitated.

Maryse looked offended, her hand coming up to her bare chest. "I am not!" she defended, turning to look at her feet. "I'm not heartless."

"So you are screwing half of the school?" he asked, looking away towards the grass. "All this time you've been lying to me. Telling me that I'm the only one that I make you happy? All you fucking wanted was my money." He started to walk away, hoping the burning behind his eyes would stop.

"Teddy bear, baby," Maryse tried to smooth over, grabbing Teddy's arm and tugging him back to her. "Listen. I'll make it up to you. You can sleep with all of my friends, all at once if you want baby." She was pushing to get Teddy to listen to her. "It never meant anything with them Teddy. I love you. I've always loved you."

Teddy turned, ears burning and head throbbing from keeping the tears in. "Really? Where was our first kiss? What day did I ask you out? When did you start loving me? Can you remember any of that Maryse? Can you think of anything that pertains to me that sticks out besides my money, my dad, and this fucking house?" he asked, heart thumping hard in his chest.

He watched as she shrunk back, knowing she couldn't answer any of those questions. "Yeah, I thought so. Get dressed, get your shit, and get the hell out of my house," he growled, turning back towards the house. "And get that thing out of my bed." He walked in, slamming the door before his eyes met with Cody's who was smart enough to be pretending to clean up the far half of the kitchen from the alcohol bottles.

Cody wanted to walk up to Teddy, hug him, comfort him, something. He knew it had to hurt, he knew Teddy worshiped the ground Maryse walked on, they'd been together for over two years. He stayed in his place, his eyes focusing on Teddy, the tears filling the dark blue eyes. He took a step forward, stopping when he saw the first teardrop fall.

"Go home Cody," Ted whispered, hanging his head and wiping the tear track away. "I'll have the maid come in tomorrow and clean this up. Just go home." He turned, his clothes dripping, leaving wet splatters and puddles on the linoleum.

Cody watched as Teddy made his way out of the kitchen and into the foyer where he climbed the stairs to what he thought would be his room. He sighed, looking down at the cans, wondering how many more rooms he could get done before the sun came up.

Easily, Cody finished up the kitchen, the foyer, and most of the pool area just as the sun was starting to rise. He smiled at his hard work, the places he'd gotten looking like they'd never been touched. Smiling, he made some coffee, grabbing the old tray he used to use when he couldn't balance more than two things at a time.

Opening the door, Cody could only see an empty messy bed where Teddy normally slept. He sighed, knowing that he was going to have to go on a treasure hunt to find Ted. "Fuck," he grumbled, walking down to the second floor and into the library, finding Teddy sleeping on one of the couches, his clothes changed. "Ted." His voice was tender as he set the coffee down on the table next to Ted and taking a seat next him on the expansive couch. "Wake up and drink some of this."

Ted looked up, his eyes bloodshot and hurting. "What are you doing here?" he asked, rolling over, and looking right into the blue eyes. "I told you to go home."

Cody sighed, showing Teddy the coffee. "Just drink it Ted. Your maid is going to have less to do later on, so you better call. I'm going home." He stood, stopping when he felt a hand on his forearm.

"Take this," Teddy offered, sitting up and pulling his wallet from his pocket. He handed Cody an easy thousand dollars.

"I can't take this Ted," Cody refused, pushing the money away.

Teddy took Cody's hand in his and put the money in it. "Take it Cody. I promised to pay you after the party. I'm sorry about last night, the kiss, not the fight," he said, putting his wallet back in his pocket and turning over on the couch. "Thanks for the coffee."

Cody stood there for a second, putting the money in his pocket. "Ted," he murmured, crossing his arms, unsure of how to tell Teddy he was sorry about Maryse. He looked back to see the bloodshot eyes on him. "I'm sorry about Maryse."

Teddy shut his eyes, a hurt sigh escaping his lips. "Not like I didn't already know. How long did you know before I made a scene?" he asked, throwing an arm over half of his face. "I don't blame you for not telling me, it's fun to see someone get what they deserve, isn't it?"

Cody's heart felt icy. He'd never knew it would hurt Teddy that bad. "I knew when she started hanging around Drew, his dad is good friends with Ken's dad, so he told us about it. I didn't know it would hurt you that bad Ted. I'm sorry for not telling you about it sooner," he apologized, biting his lower lip. "It wasn't fun watching you find out either."

Teddy smiled softly, looking into the uncomfortable eyes of his servant. "Wanna know something funny?" he asked, the blue eyes looking into his. "You're the only person that's stayed around me all these years. When I told my dad that I wanted you to work for me, I never expected you to be here this long. Hell, I was seven years old. Two days was a long time back then."

Cody tried to smile, only finding he could give half of one. "I'll talk to you Monday Ted," he said finally, turning and walking out, his heart thumping against his chest like it had when Teddy had kissed him. He stopped at the door, looking back towards the library door, finding it still closed. He turned and left.

* * *

"So what's going on with Maryse and Ted?" Jeff asked, taking his pants back from Cody at the lunch table. "Did she get caught with someone else?" He looked over at Cody's silently eating self. "Cody, don't tease me! I gotta know these things."

"They broke up after the party," Cody whispered, eyes lifting from his salad to see Teddy sitting at his table with his friends, picking at his own food; Maryse on the other end of the table. "She finally admitted to sleeping with half the school."

"Serves her right!" Evan said, nibbling at his lunch of school tacos. "I mean, look how miserable Ted looks, he had to love her deep down or else he'd be laughing with all his friends. Two years wasted on a slut."

Cody sighed, moving his own food around, his mind completely away from the conversation. All he could think of was what Ted said. _You're the only person that's stayed around me all these years._ He looked up, finding his own boyfriend coming over from the lunch line. He tried to perk up and not think of how lonely Teddy must feel.

"Hey Randy," Jeff greeted as the bigger male sat down.

"Hey Jeff. How was your weekend?" he asked, looking down at his boyfriend and smiling. "You look tired Cody, was your dad up late again?"

Cody shook his head. "Not really, just an off day I guess," he answered, trying to smile. He leaned against Randy, putting his food down on the table, almost sure he would forget about it after a few minutes. He inhaled, the smell of Randy relaxing him.

Randy wrapped an arm around Cody, pressing a kiss to the soft cheek. "I missed you yesterday," he whispered, nuzzling into the smaller male.

"I'm sorry. I slept like all day. I was exhausted when I finally got home," he answered, giggling when he felt Randy's tongue on the back of his ear. "Stop it, everyone's around."

"Don't mind us at all," Jeff said, turning his attention to Evan before looking around for his own lover. "Have you seen Ken Ev? I haven't seen him all day."

Evan shook his head, trying not to watch as Randy easily teased Cody into submission. He smiled, seeing his own love interest walk by. He was surprised when AJ waved at him, a smile on his own lips. He tried to smile and wave back, only to feel himself stiffen with nervousness. "Jeffy!" he giggled, turning to his best friend, smiling wide. "He waved at me!"

Jeff smiled, ruffling the dark hair before looking back at Cody and Randy, Cody sleeping against Randy. He hoped that it would stay like that, Cody happily with Randy, both of them making life a little easier for the other.

* * *

Teddy watched Cody and Randy, finding himself getting more and more angry at the sight. "Hey Nick, go pour chocolate milk on Randy's head," he whispered, watching the blond smirk and get up.

Nick easily walked over, before pouring the milk over the dark haired male. "Oops, sorry, I slipped," he said, smiling at the pissed off look he was getting from the table.

"Like hell, you did that on purpose," Jeff snapped, picking up his own drink and throwing it at Nick. "You sack of shit, you got it all over Cody and the rest of the table."

"You shut up you little fag, your big bad boyfriend isn't here today is he?" Nick asked, poking fun at Jeff. "Not like you're going to do anything but throw a tantrum without him."

Jeff stepped over the table, grabbing Cody's forgotten salad and dumping it over Nick's head. "Really? Because if that was true, you wouldn't have jizz, I mean Ranch dressing, in your hair, now would you?" Jeff asked, poking the bigger man in the chest. "You cheerleading slut."

Randy tried to step between the two, finding that Jack and AJ were on their way over as well. "Guys, c'mon we're gonna get in so much shit," he started, finding Jack already face to face with John, whom had just made it to the table, AJ arguing with Ron, whom was right behind John, and with Drew coming over, Cody stood, standing his ground with the others. He was going to push Cody behind him when he saw Teddy stand and head over. He growled, deciding that he would take on the leader of the pack.

The first punch flew from Nick, his punch landing in Jeff's jaw. Others flew, leading to a complete riot in the middle of the lunchroom, Cody's friends fending off as well as they could, Teddy's friends the aggressors.

Cody tried to fend off Drew, finding that the tall Scottie was more of a challenge that he could ever imagine. He felt someone behind him, pushing him behind the bigger body. "I can handle myself!" he snapped, finding that it was Teddy that had saved him from his face being completely destroyed by the bigger man.

"This one's mine, get rainbow boy," Teddy snapped, turning to Cody. "He would've broken your face Cody. Call it pay back for the coffee."

"What the fuck!" Ken yelled, running right into the mass of fighting and pulling Nick off of his boyfriend, as a funny side note, he promised to never come to school late again. Easily, he fought off Nick and Drew whom had seen him and started in on trying to attack.

It wasn't long after that the school authorities disbanded the entire group Cody's group on one side, Teddy's on the other. Each side had their endless count of battle wounds ranging from scrapes and bruises to bleeding cuts and food covered clothes; although that mostly pertained to Nick and the ranch in his hair.

Teddy sighed, looking over at Cody, the dark bruise on his cheek showing through. He wanted to go over, and touch the soft cheek, find out which one on his side had attacked and completely destroy them, but the group of angry teachers between them would make that completely impossible.

He looked over the others, Jeff still angry and fuming, his own lover holding him back, both with at least a black eye and littered bruises over their arms. The smallest Evan holding a bloody nose, his brown eyes focused on one person particularly on his side. John and Ron easily had the least amount of physical signs of the fight, mostly since Ron's skin was so dark and the only thing messed up on John being his hair. His eyes moved up to Randy, both narrowing into a stern glare. He could see easily that Randy had a black eye and a busted up lip, the blood dripping down his chin and landing on his shirt.

All of them were escorted down to the office, both groups separated before being sent home for a 3 day suspension each.

* * *

Cody sighed, looking into the mirror touching his bruised cheek tenderly. "Fucking dick," he muttered, remembering that through the flying fists it had been Jack's stray elbow that had caught him. He sat down on the toilet as he scrubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, wondering why Nick had came up and started the entire brawl.

"Open this door."

Cody jumped up, hearing the firm voice of his father. "Yes Daddy," he started, opening the door to see his angry face. "I'm sorry about today. It'll never happen again."

Dusty nodded, leading Cody from the bathroom and into their living room. "I know it won't. Now, Dustin told me that the whole thing started between Randy and another kid, so how did you get involved?" he asked, leaning back heavily on the cushions.

Cody looked down at his hands, knowing that he couldn't very well lie, not that he planned on it, but the truth wasn't going to sound much better. "Nick, Ted's friend, the cheerleader one, he came over and poured milk all over Randy, and Jeff went to stick up for him and it all just went haywire from there. Ken even jumped into it all halfway through because he was late to school," he explained, tensing up thinking about how Teddy had saved him from having his face completely destroyed by Drew.

Dusty sighed, ruffling the dark hair of his youngest son. "It'll be okay Cody, Mr. DiBiase called before you got home, asking if you would like to work a few extra hours while you're suspended. I think it would be good for you," he said, missing the helpless look from his son. "He said Ted was suspended too and he was going to spend the time studying and since you've been tutoring him for a while, it would help both of you."

Cody nodded, looking up into his father's blue eyes with a smile. "What time should I start heading over then?" he asked, getting up from the couch, looking towards his room's door so he could change from his dirty clothes.

"About now would be fine for today, I'm thinking around noon would be good for the next few days. Cody, I don't want you to think I'm punishing you, but you can't just stay here and worry about me. Okay?"

Cody nodded, walking away. He closed the door behind him, changed and touched the cool door knob with a sigh. He didn't want to go over to Teddy's, really he just wanted to lay in his bed and forget about what had happened, maybe call Ken and ask about Jeff because he already knew that his dad would flip out over it and Jeff would end up grounded for longer than he knew. He sighed again, opening the door and headed out, finding his father had retired back to his room and Dustin was standing at the door.

"C'mon Code, I'll take you over to Ted's," he said, opening the front door and leading Cody out to his car. Once inside and pulling away from the house was when he let Cody have it. "What the hell happened today Cody?" he asked, his eyes landing on his little brother with contempt. "You're so much smarter than to get into a fight!"

Cody sunk into his seat, looking over at his brother, the blond wig pulled back into a braid today. "You remember Nick? He poured milk over Randy's head and Jeff dumped my salad over Nick's head and it all went crazy from there. Ted even came over, he saved me from losing my face to that Scottish kid Drew. It was completely out of control."

Dustin sighed, resting a hand on Cody's thigh. "I figured it was something a little crazy. I was talking to Mike and he told me about what happened at the party, the fight between Randy and Ted," he started, pulling closer to Ted's house.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Cody snapped, turning towards his window. He felt bad for snapping at his brother but he couldn't help it. With everything that had happened that night from Teddy kissing him all the way to watching his boss cry, it was just more than he wanted to remember or even think about.

Dustin backed off, knowing something had to have happened for Cody to get so defensive. "You know I'm here to talk to Code, just be careful, please," he finally said, pulling up to the curb in front of Teddy's house. He watched his brother stiffly get out of the car and make his way up to the house, his back straight and his arms stuck to his sides. "Please be careful Cody, Teddy'll mess you up more than you know."

* * *

Opening the front door, Cody found it eerily quiet. He stepped in, wondering why he didn't hear the splashing of the pool outside. Easily, he climbed the stairs wondering where Teddy could be. He sighed, suddenly a noise making him turn his head towards the room Ted Sr. used to entertain the rich business men he knew. He made his way there, sure that if he asked, he would find his boss. He made his way to the door, pushing it open just enough to look inside.

Cody's eyes widened, there inside was Ted Sr. sitting on the edge of his desk holding what looked like a real leather belt, Teddy right in front of him, the younger with his head bowed. He wanted to knock, ask what he should do, but before he could Ted Sr. spoke.

"What the hell where you thinking Theodore? Jumping into that fight like a damn fool. Do you know how much trouble that your little feud has cost me? How much it's caused you? No son of mine will be any of three things, a fag, a failure, or an ill composed man at all times! Do you hear me Theodore?" he asked, his voice never rising above the dull roll of thunder. "Turn around and take your shirt off, I'll be damned if you go unpunished for this or leaving Maryse. Her father's company and mine's relationship is shaken because you have to know all the details."

Cody watched in horror as Teddy did as told and turned, pulling his shirt off to show his bare back. He covered his mouth when the first loud slap echoed across the room after impact. He tried not to notice Teddy's face as it tightened in pain. He felt his heart ache as he watched a few more hits, the belt stopping only when Ted Sr. felt that it was time for another form of punishment.

"I told your useless brother, that I wouldn't tolerate insolence, and now I'm telling you. Do one more thing against my wishes, and I swear to you, you will not like the consequences," he growled, kicking behind Teddy's knees making him fall to his knees. "Cody will be here any minute so put your shirt on and I'll invite Maryse over so you can apologize to her."

"An awful sight huh?" Virgil asked, causing Cody to jump and almost let out a surprised yelp.

Cody turned, allowing Virgil to lead him away. "Is that what happened to Mike when he found out about him and my brother?" he asked, his mind still set on the pained look on Teddy's face. In way he wanted to save him, break into the room right in the middle and somehow divert the attention of Ted Sr. to something else so Teddy wouldn't have to endure anymore.

Virgil's eyes widened. "He's with your brother?" he asked, leading Cody into the kitchen, the safe haven of all of the help since no other member of the family other than Mike and Teddy would step foot in the kitchen. He waited for the slow nod. "Don't worry, I don't plan on telling Master DiBiase about it. He nearly beat Master Mike into the hospital. He's staying with an Aunt right now, Master DiBiase will have little to no contact with him, so let your brother know that he's not ignoring him. When I get in touch with Master Mike, I will tell him to call or something."

Cody smiled. "Thank you. Do you think it would be inappropriate to take ice to Ted?" he asked, wondering how he was going to get that much ice up to Teddy without getting caught.

"Take the ice bucket we normally use for guests, a damp hand towel and a cup, if you are seen by Mr. DiBiase, he won't think anything about it. Take some champagne with you, he'll think Master Teddy is apologizing to Miss Maryse, although, I don't blame him for leaving her."

Cody nodded, getting the items together. "He was upset when she admitted to everything," he murmured, looking up into the dark brown eyes. "Some days it makes me feel bad for him, others he acts like a monster."

Virgil nodded, knowing exactly what Cody was talking about. "Just be patient with Master Teddy, eventually he might break out of this terrible mold he's been made into. Until then, I have to pick Master Brett up from his classes. It's nice to see you for more than a moment Cody."

Cody nodded, watching as Virgil left. "You too Virgil, you too," he said, grabbing a tray and walking up the stairs. He caught Ted Sr. in the middle, the older man smiling lightly at him.

"I see that Theodore has already sent for something to apologized, good job Cody, keep the drinks coming for them, there might be a pay raise for you in the future." With that Ted Sr. was gone, leaving Cody to stand there, almost fuming.

Cody made the rest of the way to Teddy's room, walking in and hearing the bed groan with the weight of Teddy moving to his stomach, his back still exposed, the angry red marks showing through. He came closer, being as quiet as possible, setting his tray down before taking the damp hand towel and the ice bucket and sitting next to Teddy on the bed. "This'll sting," he said, carefully draping the towel over Teddy's back.

Teddy tensed, his jaw clenching with a pained hiss. "That fucking hurts you know," he grumbled, crossing his arms under his head to make a pillow, pushing the actual one away in the process.

"I know. I told you it would," Cody said gently, placing ice all around the towel. "It'll help them from swelling though. You're lucky that kind of belt didn't cut you wide open."

Teddy was quiet, knowing that if Cody knew that it was from a belt then he'd seen at least part of what had happened. "You saw," he mumbled.

"Just when Mr. DiBiase was yelling and then the belt. Virgil wouldn't let me stay past that," Cody answered, finding no reason to lie to Teddy. "I never knew you started dating Maryse because of your Dad's business."

Teddy nodded. "Yeah, I knew I would end up dating her a little after you started here. Our parents want us to get married so their business's can merge. I didn't know I would fall in love with her."

Cody was silent. "I see," he said, picking up the now wet towel and putting the ice back into the container before flipping it over and replacing the ice.

Teddy groaned, the cold making his back feel much better but making him start to shiver. "That's cold."

"I know," Cody answered, feeling more uncomfortable than he ever had before around Teddy. "So, why did Nick pour milk over Randy's head?"

Teddy's eyes widened, unsure of how to say it was him that told Nick to do it. "Just a dare from the table," he replied, heart thumping for the first time at his lie.

Cody nodded, thinking back to the fight. "Jeff's probably in so much trouble that even his brother can't help him out because of it. And Poor Evan, he has no idea what to think about it," he explained, knowing that Teddy probably didn't care. "It was just really crappy, not to mention every one else that was involved."

"I'm sorry Cody," Teddy interjected, finding it hard to allow Cody to continue. "It was my fault." He turned over, uncaring of the ice and towel in his bed, his eyes focused on the slightly surprised blue ones in front of him. "Seeing him with you pisses me off Cody. I… I want you, I'm the one that deserves to be with you!"

Cody was quiet, allowing Teddy to speak. "You don't deserve anything that has to do with me," he said quiet, but sternly. "I'm not an object Teddy, you can't own me."

Teddy sighed, looking down on the dark bruise on Cody's cheek again. "I know that," he whispered softly, his fingers touching the painful looking spot. "That's what makes this so hard."

Cody leaning into the soft touch, finding that he liked the side of Teddy that wasn't so callous and mean. He was quiet, bringing his hand up to touch the back of Teddy's. His eyes looked into the dark blue ones ahead.

"I'm still not sorry for kissing you Cody," Teddy spoke, leaning in slightly, finding himself closer to Cody than ever.

Cody couldn't move, his entire body had froze, not with fear but with something else, something that made him feel warm inside his chest, something he'd never felt before. "I know. You're never sorry," he murmured, leaning in closer to Teddy as well, their foreheads touching.

"I'm sorry for doing it wrong. It should've been like this," he said, voice soft, sweet, almost loving as he leaned in, his soft lips pressing against the ones ahead. His eyes closed, the lips on his so chaste, so soft, so perfect. His heart leapt with excitement.

Cody couldn't deny that it was a good kiss, his own lips conforming to Teddy's easily. His eyes were closed as he pressed a hand to Teddy's shoulder, his own world going fuzzy, his own heart pumping fast as he tried not to think of how wonderful it felt to kiss Teddy. He pulled away, his cheeks flush. "This isn't right," he tried to say, hoping to convince himself over Teddy.

"To hell with right and wrong," Teddy answered, kissing Cody again, this kiss just as soft as the first. He pulled Cody in closer, his tongue already wanting out to escape into the sweet mouth Cody possessed.

Cody pulled away again, already knowing this was a bad idea. He could feel his heart racing in a similar way that it did with Randy. He didn't want to admit that he could possibly like Teddy, not when it would never matter. "I can't do this Ted," he started, a knock interrupting.

Teddy sighed, turning to the mess on his bed.

"Master Theodore, Miss Maryse is downstairs. Would you like her to come up?" another servant asked.

Cody went to stand, his wrist caught.

"Send her up," Teddy announced, getting up and pulling Cody to him. "I'm not going to give up. Maryse is meaningless to me now. I'm not giving you up to Randy."

Cody was silent. He tried not to watch as Teddy went to dressing. He spent his time cleaning the ice out of Teddy's bed, putting it back into the ice bucket and setting the champagne in it. He folded the towel and set it down, waiting for the command to get two champagne flutes for Maryse and Teddy.

Teddy turned to Cody after pulling a tighter shirt on. He smirked at Cody, pulling him up and kissed him softly on the lips, the door opening just as he pulled away.

Maryse stood there in a flirty white dress, looking at the two curiously. "What are you doing?" she asked, watching as Cody pulled away with a blush.

"Nothing important, nothing important at all," Teddy said, leading Maryse out his dark eyes still set hard on the blushing Cody.

* * *

(A/N): Well, I have to say this is the longest chapter of this entire story. Haha. Anyway. I'm not really in the mood/state of mind to write an author note, so no strategically placed hints for next chapter haha. Tell me what you think lovelies! I love to know what you think! Title is This Is War by Smile Empty Soul (Very good band).

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	9. A Hint Of Guilt

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 8.**

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let everyone know that today is the second birthday of this fic. I couldn't believe that it's that old. Just a little tid bit that just came to mind.**  
**

* * *

_**A Hint Of Guilt**_

Cody smiled, watching the last bit of morning cartoons before he was supposed to go over to Teddy's for his second day of work.

"Cody!" came the sharp voice of Dusty, making Cody jump up and stand right in front of his father, unsure of why his father had such a sharp tone to his wheezy voice.

"Yes sir?" he asked, finding Dustin standing to the side looking down at his keys, his wig gone, showing his natural blond hair, cut very short. He wasn't even wearing his normal clothes, he was wearing dark jeans and a tighter fitting black shirt, showing off his muscular chest. He'd ask about it when they got in the car, he decided.

"I don't want you hanging around that Randy kid for a while. I've talked to Gil, and Ken's mother already today. They aren't going to be able to do much the next few weeks and Evan, John, or Ron aren't allowed to come over for a while. I know you weren't the start of it but I think you should cool it with your friends for a while."

Cody could feel his heart shatter. He didn't want to be away from Randy, and he sure as hell didn't want to be away from his friends. He nodded as he faced his father, telling himself that he would look strong for a while at least until he could get away and really say what he was thinking. "Yes daddy," he finally said, taking an offered hug before making his way out to the car with his brother.

"Daddy doesn't mean it Cody," Dustin said after a moment, starting the car and pulling off. "He's just worried about you. Ever since you started seeing Randy, it's been nothing but trouble, at least to him."

"He doesn't know anything that's going on Dust! Randy's fucking perfect and it's not fair that I can't see my friends. They were just helping each other. It's not fair that Jeff's probably in trouble up to his ears! I hate it. And I hate that I have to freaking work for Teddy!" he growled, ranting to his less than interested brother. "I hate it."

"Then quit Code. No one is telling you to stay there. You're the only one that thinks that you have to keep working for them. Dad quit all that time ago because he was tired of it, you think he meant for you to stay there to?" Dustin snapped back, pulling the car over and grabbing Cody but the collar of his shirt. "I don't know where this attitude is coming from but you better knock it off, maybe it's a good thing you're not going to see Randy as much."

Cody could see red. "Yeah? Well fuck you!" he snapped, getting out of the car and slamming the door shut. He decided he would walk the rest of the way to Teddy's. He ignored Dustin as he crept behind him, yelling for Cody to get into the car and stop acting like a kid, finally giving up a block from Teddy's house. Cody kicked open the gates, walking up to the door and stepping in, listening hard for the normal sounds that were in the house. He couldn't hear anything out of the usual and headed towards the pool, finding Teddy alone, sitting under an umbrella with a book.

Teddy smiled, looking over the agitated boy softly. "Hey," he started, stopping his hello when he could see the anger in the blue eyes.

Cody looked at Teddy, the anger starting to dissipate. He walked over, wondering if he was going to be in for a rough day because Teddy had snapped back into his old ways or not. He took a seat next to Teddy, finding that he could see no malice in the blue eyes in front of him.

Teddy sat on the edge of his lounge beach chair and looked down at his feet. "I have to have Maryse over after school, you think you'd wanna play pool with me until then?" he asked softly, setting his book off to the side. "I heard it was going to rain, so I know I'm going to have to entertain her some way else until then."

Cody nodded, smiling slightly. "I'm no good at it," he said softly, thinking of that last time that he'd played pool against John and Evan at the pool hall and how he'd lost really badly.

Teddy smiled a little bigger, leading the way down to the basement game room. He pulled out the sticks and set them off to the side, stopping when he noticed Cody was standing at the base of the stairs, his eyes far off. "What's on your mind?" he asked, walking over and tipping Cody's chin up so their eyes could meet.

Cody shook his head. "I can't see Randy outside of school anymore," he started, seeing the darkening features of his boss. "Because of the fight my dad thinks Randy's a bad influence."

Teddy turned, eyes resting on the pool table. "You shouldn't be around him anyway," he mumbled, knowing that it wasn't what Cody wanted to hear. "You should be with me."

Cody growled, grabbing Teddy's shoulder and pushing him back so that their hips touched, his finger in the middle of Teddy's chest. "I'm with Randy, not you. I'll probably never be with you Ted. You need to learn some personal boundaries!" he finally snapped, ignoring the cocky smile on Teddy's lips.

Teddy smirked, grabbing Cody's hips lightly. "Really, because I think it's you, who has a problem with personal boundaries, because you're in mine," he murmured, leaning in and nibbling lightly on Cody's neck.

Cody shivered, the nipping teeth easily arousing him. He tried to push away, his arms too weak to get him far. "Teddy," he whimpered, his fingers digging into the T-shirt. "Stop it…."

"Why? You're enjoying it," Teddy whispered, his cock jumping at the husky voice and the nickname Cody used to use when they were kids. "Don't lie either, I can feel it against me."

Cody groaned, knowing he couldn't lie. He bit his lower lip, unable to push himself away from the warm body and strong arms holding him. He bit back a yelp when a hand came into contact with his stirring erection. "Teddy, please…. I don't love you. I don't want this."

Teddy stopped, pulling away and looking into the flushed face, the proof of arousal easily seen in Cody's jeans. He sighed, grabbing one of the pool sticks and swinging it against a support beam, snapping the pool stick in half.

Cody watched, slightly in horror as Teddy threw the thin half of the stick in his hands down and stormed across the basement to the area where a door led to a personal eight seat movie theater. He knew he'd said the worst thing to Teddy but it was true. He didn't love Teddy, and he wasn't about to start lying about it even if it was Teddy that was making him hard. He panted a moment longer, giving Teddy the chance to slip into the movie theater.

Teddy sighed, rubbing his face roughly with his hands. He didn't understand why Cody couldn't just jump into his arms or at least his bed for one night. The more he thought about it, the less it made sense. Teddy didn't want a lifetime, hell he didn't want anymore than a night, but when Cody brought up that he didn't love him, it hurt more than he thought it would, making him want more than that one night of passion. Flopping down in one of the seats, he flipped on the giant tv, and put on a newer movie.

Cody was the one that wasn't sure if he should follow or not. He could always go upstairs and start his actual duties, but he really didn't want to have Teddy pissed at him, or else it was going to be just like before. He sighed, making his way over to the door, taking a deep breath and making sure he was as close to normal as he could be. "Ted," he started, walking in and seeing the gory scene on the screen.

"Just go away," Ted snapped, looking back and watching the door close behind Cody. "Go do something useful."

Cody walked up in front of Teddy and frowned. "Why do you have to be so fucking bi polar Ted? One minute you're sweet and I actually like spend time talking to, like yesterday before Maryse got here, and then today you're a complete prick like the last ten years I've been working for you. Why?"

Teddy stood, flipping the television off and soaking them in darkness. He grabbed Cody by his shoulders and pushed him back until he was against the wall. "Because…." He paused, the silence almost deafening. "I don't know what I want," he said softly, his mouth almost touching the shell of Cody's ear. "One second I just want to fuck you and leave, the next you bring up Randy and love and I want more than you're ever going to give me." He pressed his head into the crook of Cody's neck, breathing in the musky scent and remembering the day he first talked to Cody.

Cody was slack against the wall, the strong hands clutching the outside of his shoulders and leaning fully against him. He couldn't hear anything but Teddy and his heavy breathing in the dark room, after a moment, he was sure that it was sound proof to keep the noise of the surround sound from disturbing the rest of the house. "Teddy," he finally whimpered, lips once again against his neck, this time soft, slow.

Ted stopped, one hand moving up from Cody's shoulder to cup the side of Cody's cheek. He leaned in, pressing a kiss to the corner of Cody's mouth. "I'm the reason the fight happened," he finally whispered, backing away from Cody. "I told Nick to pour milk on Randy. I didn't think Jeff was going to jump up like he did."

Cody nodded, knowing Teddy couldn't see him in the darkness. "You're the reason I can't see my boyfriend, and the reason I can't see my friends, you're the reason I can't do anything but work!" he growled, seeing red and already trying to find his way out of the dark room.

Teddy sighed, grabbing the crook of Cody's arm and pulled him back into his arms. "Listen Cody, I'm sorry," he started, pulling Cody to sit next to him in the chairs. "I didn't mean for a fight to break out over it."

"Yeah, what else was supposed to happen Ted? Was he just supposed to sit there and take it?" Cody asked, yanking his arm away. Easily, he could think of what his brother had said maybe he should quit. "You know what, this has been an eye opener Ted. It only took ten years but I'm done!"

"You can't quit," Teddy chuckled, feeling the vibrations in the chairs as Cody jumped up and tried to make his way out. "Who's going to hire you and pay as much as I do?"

Cody stopped, his heart lurching in his chest. He wouldn't be able to find another job that paid nearly as much as Teddy did but he could work fast food work doubles after school and he'd make close enough to it. "I don't need you to make it Ted. I can make enough money on my own."

Teddy heard the finality in Cody's voice, causing him to jump up and find Cody in the darkness, his heart panicking in his chest. He couldn't let Cody quit. It would ruin everything. "No, Cody, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please don't quit," he almost begged, alarmed at the fact that Cody was still rigid in his hands. "Please Cody."

Cody sighed, loosening his muscles and slouching into Teddy's embrace, his face right in the crook of Teddy's neck. "Then stop all of it. Either act like you hate me and forget about this other stuff or act like you want to be friends and stop the snide remarks and hurtful words!" he growled, feeling the arms tighten around him, Teddy's mouth next to his ear. "You're not going to jerk me around either way."

Teddy smiled, moving Cody back against the wall again, this time attacking his ear with gentle strokes of his tongue. "You know I'm not going to be able to act like this in front of everyone," he whispered, blowing warm air over the rapidly cooling lobe. "I can barely act civil towards you in front of my friends or Maryse. Will that count?"

Cody shook his head, knowing that if Mr. DiBiase saw Teddy being any sort of nice to him would earn another beating or something close to it. His hands unfroze from his sides, one running up the back of Teddy's neck and to the back of his skull, his fingers easing into the short hair, the other grasping Teddy's shoulder. "Only if it can be avoided," he gasped, Teddy's lips once again wrapping around his ear. "Damn…"

Teddy smiled lightly, his own hands moving around Cody's body, one hand resting on a hip, the other slipping under the t-shirt Cody was wearing, the tips of his fingers touching the taut skin underneath. Easing his lips lower he started again on Cody's neck, nipping and kissing lightly along his pulse before moving lower down his jaw, his lips easily moving over a soft cheek.

Cody gasped, the warm hand already on a nipple, teasing it slowly. He pulled Teddy's mouth to his, kissing hard against the soft lips. He knew he couldn't let himself get caught up in what was going on, but it was becoming harder and harder with each passing second to ignore what Teddy was doing to him. His tongue was the one to pry between his lips and swipe over Teddy's, wanting admittance into the mouth of his boss.

Teddy didn't deny Cody entrance, but he easily took control and led the kiss, his own tongue tasting every bit of Cody's that he could, finding little to no resistance in doing so. He pulled away for only a moment, wishing he could see the flushed face under him. "Can Randy kiss you like that?" he asked, earning a good shove away.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Cody snapped, wiping his mouth free of their mixed saliva from their messy kisses. "Why do you have to ruin everything?" He straightened his clothes, thinking of his boyfriend. "What am I doing?"

Teddy sighed inwardly, wondering himself what he was doing, knowing that Cody wouldn't fall for him, but finding it increasingly harder to ignore his carnal lust. "Just leave him Cody," Teddy started, taking his place in front of Cody again. "Tell him you found someone else, someone who makes you feel better than he does." A sting to his cheek caused his sneaky smile to fall.

"Don't talk about him like that!" Cody growled, standing his ground. "You couldn't make me feel half of what he makes me feel, so don't think you ever will." With that he started away, finding the door and leaving Teddy alone in the dark theater and going upstairs to start his normal chores.

* * *

Teddy allowed Cody to ignore him until Maryse showed up, another flirty dress hugging her figure, this one in pink. "I missed you," he started, earning a kiss right on the lips for the efforts.

"I missed you too Teddy," she said, hooking her arm with his. "I think I should make it up to you. I want to show you that you're the only one for me." She smiled so softly at Teddy, pulling him towards his room, missing that his eyes were on someone else.

Teddy looked back at Cody, the look in his eyes unmistakable. "You make yourself comfortable babe, I'll be up with something to drink," he said, allowing her to make her way up to his room and once she was inside he headed down the stairs, finding Cody already in the kitchen, looking out the window above the sink to the pool.

Teddy eased up behind Cody, his hands on the small hips, his chin resting on Cody's shoulder. "I'm sorry about earlier," he started, kissing the side of Cody's neck. "Forgive me?"

Cody sighed, pulling away and turning to face Teddy. "Not really," he eased out, crossing his arms and looking deeply into the dark blue eyes. Deep down he felt jealous that Maryse could just pop back into Teddy's life and the main part of it again. Just as deep down he felt bad for ever thinking about it, knowing his heart belonged to Randy.

Teddy nodded, knowing it couldn't be that easy anyway.

"Go up to Maryse, she'll get angry if you aren't up soon," Cody said, turning back to his window, wondering what he would so while Teddy was with his girlfriend. He could try and find Virgil, or at least find a book and read outside by the pool, as long as Mr. DiBiase didn't see him, he would be okay.

Teddy shook his head, moving back against Cody's back, this time his arms around Cody's waist, pulling him even closer. "I don't want to," he breathed, his face once again in Cody's neck. "Don't make me go."

"You said you would be up," Cody said softly, trying not to break under Teddy's soft voice. "If you don't want her, tell her that." He felt a nip at the junction of skin where his neck and shoulder met, signaling that Teddy didn't like that answer.

"I wish I could. The sex is lousy, always has been. I just did it because she wanted it," Teddy explained, pressing more than a few kisses to Cody's neck. "If I don't make her happy, it'll put a bigger strain on my dad's relationship with her dad's company more than I already did."

Cody smiled almost devilishly. "Then think of someone else. Just imagine someone else's face than hers," he suggested, trying not to laugh.

"Can I pretend she's you?" Teddy asked, nipping just right on a nerve in Cody's neck, causing him to stiffen and gasp at the same time. "Would you mind?"

Cody wasn't sure what to say, and thankfully a well timed scream prevented Cody from having to answer. "I told you, she's waiting," he said a moment later, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of champagne. "Take it. I'll be up in an hour with something else."

Teddy groaned, taking the bottle and the two flutes offered right after. "Fuck me," he growled, making his way up the stairs to his room, opening the door and finding Maryse there in nothing but a white thong and a white sheer fur trimmed nightie. He tried to look aroused, his mind somewhere else completely as he set the bottle and flutes down, his eyes never breaking from Maryse's.

"C'mere baby," she teased, getting on her hands and knees and motioning for Teddy to get onto the bed with her with a finger. Her tongue made a slow swipe over her upper lip, moistening them for what she was going to use them for. She took Teddy's strong hand as he moved closer and took his index finger into her mouth, twirling her tongue around the tip, showing him exactly what she was going to be doing to other parts of him.

Teddy groaned, trying to picture someone else in her place, the pink French manicured nails gone and replaced with rough larger hands with short nails, her long blond hair replaced with short brown hair, even her brown eyes lightened to a beautiful blue. He closed his eyes, thinking it was another tongue running over his finger so languidly, so wanton. "Fuck," he growled, climbing onto the bed and attack her mouth with his, remembering the warm taste of Cody's mouth, and trying to block out the sweet gloss on Maryse's lips.

Maryse eased Teddy back against the pillows, and pulling the zipper of his jeans down. She smiled, fishing into the jeans and pulling out the growing cock. She went to work on unbuttoning the button and opening the pants to give her better access to Teddy.

Teddy hissed, watching as the fake Cody moved his lips over the head of his cock, pressing a kiss to it before taking it into his mouth. He ran a hand into the long blond hair, still thinking it was short and brown. Rolling his head back, he allowed the magical tongue to tease him to the point of climax, wishing greatly that it really was Cody that was sucking him off. He groaned, feeling himself release into Maryse's mouth, the sudden magic that made him see Cody there clearing and leaving in place, Teddy's French girlfriend. He tried to smile, knowing that Maryse was sweet under it all when she wasn't around men. He almost felt bad for wishing that it were Cody instead of her. He ran his hand down from the top of Maryse's head to her cheek, leaning in for a chaste kiss that he still wished were the unpainted ones of his servant.

* * *

Cody sighed, trying not to think about what was going on behind the door he was standing next to. He could hear the bed springs protesting under the constant movement, Maryse's squeals of delight, and Teddy's ungodly heavenly husky groans. He tried to ignore it, knowing they'd been going longer than an hour but he didn't dare disturb the two. Another sigh escaped his lips and he could feel the hard thumps of his heart against his chest, each hurting more than the last. Easily you could see that he was a little heartbroken to find Teddy and Maryse still going at it. "Doesn't seem like you need to pretend she's anybody," he whispered, crossing his arms and walking back down stairs, his own twang of jealousy hitting home in his heart.

* * *

(A/N): Hey everyone! Gotta say, this chapter was a bit rough. As lovely as it is to write the good parts, you still have to get the bad ones in too, which are yet to come… So… Yeah. Poor Teddy and his bi polar-ness. And Cody is starting to get jealous of Maryse and all the attention Teddy gives him. And where does Randy fit… well… He's that odd puzzle piece that doesn't fit… hahaha. At least at the moment. I'll figure something out for him. Now lovelies, tell me what you think of the chapter please! I love knowing! Title is A Hint Of Guilt by Greg Salwen.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	10. Truth And Agony

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 9**

Sorry guys, these are from both chapter 8 and 9 since I was so excited that it was LsotRaF's second birthday and I wanted to get a chapter out on that day specifically that I was a bonehead and forgot to reply to the comments. I'm really really sorry! I love replying to you, no matter how big or small. It's at least a little appreciation I can show for you taking the time to review and give me your thoughts! Thanks again lovelies!

Luisaakainsane: I know… =[ Poor guy. You'll just have to see love! Thank you for liking it so much! He's a chappie for you!

Jinx302: I'm sorry for the wait love! I'm actually pretty far along in the story but find time to update can be hard! I promise chapter will be out faster!

FreshAdobo: *looks around scared* Yes… hmmm must reread chapters before posting now. XD I promise good stuff is coming up for you soon with AJ and Evan!

Mandylovesyou: Well thank you. I'm glad you like it so much! Yesh! I hope to update much fast as time goes on! And thank you thank you thank you! I'm glad you think so! =]

* * *

_**Truth And Agony**_

Cody laid in his bed, refusing to eat before with Dustin and Kristin. He curled up on his side, thinking of how when he'd left Teddy's house, he still hadn't seen his boss. He sighed, trying to make sense of everything that was going on in his mind.

Randy was the first, and how he wasn't going to be able to see him. Cody sighed, pulling his pillow closer to his chest as he thought about the first kiss he'd had with Randy, their shared milkshake. Deep down he really cared for Randy. He was his first boyfriend, his first crush really. Randy was the first guy to really give him the time of day even after finding out that he was working for Teddy. The idea of what had happened that day with Teddy made him almost physically ill while he was trying to find a way to tell Randy.

Cody was the one to let it go, let the kissing, the touching, the completely out of this world make out session, complete with a decent portion of being felt up. Mentally, he slapped himself, not wanting to think about how good it felt to have Teddy kiss him. He tried to chalk it up to being seventeen with a body with raging hormones that just needed more than jacking off in the shower.

Turning to his other side, he tried to ignore the stabbing pain in his heart. He had to tell Randy about what had happened, he couldn't just keep it bottled up, could he? No. He had to tell Randy. He had to tell him what happened and how he really didn't want Teddy. He wanted his boyfriend, he wanted Randy, but that meant that he would have to keep Teddy off of him.

Sighing, Cody tried not to think about how confused he was with Randy. He felt horrible for letting Teddy do those things to him when he was with Randy, and how he really wanted to do those things with Randy.

"My thoughts are even jumbled," he growled, sitting up and leaning against the wall, keeping his mind away from Teddy completely. He liked the attention, more so the delightfulness and friendliness more so than the rest of the physical contact and emotional stress that it was putting him through.

"Teddy," he whispered breathlessly, wondering why the childhood name kept coming up when ever they were intimately close. He could still feel those hands on him, roaming his body much like the roaming tongue explored his mouth so thoroughly and easily. Cody groaned, trying not to remember the soft touches or how the trails those fingers followed were now burning his skin with want.

The trip down memory lane was cut short when a knock came at Cody's door, opening just a moment later and showing Dustin, his wig's hair loose, and once again dressed in a long skirt and nice blouse.

"I know you don't really want to see me, I wanted to talk to you," he said, stepping in and shutting the door behind him. "I'm sorry about what I said today in the car. I shouldn't have gotten into it, but you've had this crappy attitude towards everyone since that party. I know that Ted and Randy got into it, but you've been acting out a lot since then."

Cody sighed, scooting back down in his bed and sighing, admitting to himself that he'd had an attitude since then. "Yeah, I guess I have," he muttered, looking up into his brother's eyes. "It's just, I don't know, everything is so messed up." And he went into detail about what was going on with Teddy, telling his brother everything about the touching, the kissing, how the fight at the party started and the reason for the fight at school. By the end he was shaking, nearly in tears about what he should do with Teddy, and why even when he didn't want it, he did want it.

Dustin smiled, pulling Cody close to him in a hug. "I don't know what you should do sweetie," he whispered, knowing very well that he didn't want Cody working there if Teddy was going to mess with him like that, but not wanting to start another argument.

"The sad part is I like it. I like that he's nicer to me, and he'll talk to me but I feel like he's only being nice to do this stuff to me. I don't want him to keep up being nice if he thinks that's all it takes to get into my pants," he whimpered, clinging to Dustin and thanking him mentally for the extra warmth. "I don't get it Dustin…I don't understand why it feels so good but at the same time, it feels so wrong."

Dustin smiled, pulling away and tipping Cody's head up. "You really like Teddy don't you?" he asked softly, knowing that bringing this idea forward could really mess up Cody's world.

Cody was silent, thinking about everything, and really finding under it all that he harbored forgotten feelings for Teddy. "Yeah… I guess I do," he finally said, that statement almost mortifying him.

* * *

Teddy smiled, looking out into the murky sky, sure that it was going to rain, making it little to impossible for Maryse to interrupt him and Cody. He knew she didn't like the rain, and with it raining, it would give him the perfect excuse to keep Cody in his room with the hopes of "finishing homework".

When Cody did arrive he wasn't in much mood to do anything. His mind was still on the conversation he'd had with Dustin the night before about how he really did like Teddy as more than a boss, he had to or else he wouldn't allow Teddy to touch or kiss him the way he did.

He made his way up to Teddy's room, the thunder crashing and rain starting to pour just as he hit the stairs. He sighed, unsure of what he was going to be doing until it let up. He could always bring up something for school, homework would be a good one. He knocked on Teddy's door before stepping in and looking at the slightly older teen on his bed only in a pair of gym shorts, the dark blue eyes in a book. He tried to bite back a hiss of approval, Teddy's chest hard from working out and chiseled abs.

Teddy looked up and smiled, motioning for Cody to come to him. He stood, meeting Cody close to the door, pushing him back into it and locking the door before planting his lips against Cody's.

Cody groaned, the click of the lock loud in his ears but not as loud as his racing heart. Like Dustin had said, he had to have some attraction to him or else it wouldn't be so good. His eyes closed as he allowed Teddy to kiss him, strong arms wrapped around him as their lips pushed harder against each other, Teddy's tongue being the one to seek out company. Cody didn't deny him.

Teddy groaned, grabbing a handful of Cody's ass before leading him over to the bed, breaking their kiss for only a moment after pushing Cody down onto the king sized plush bed and crawling over him, mashing their lips back together for another long hot kiss. His fingers sprung to life, one hand making its way under Cody's shirt and to a nipple that he knew craved his touch.

Cody groaned, pulling away for a moment to voice his lust and how good it felt to be touched. He ignored his conscience that told him to stop, that he was seeing someone else. He groaned again, this time because that talented mouth moved from his lips down to his neck, catching every spot that just arched his back and ground his hips into the body above him.

Teddy groaned too, every time that Cody pushed against him made his own body crave more, pushing him to kiss more and nip harder at the reddening flesh. "Cody, you taste so good," he whispered, taking a bit of Cody's neck into his mouth and sucking.

"Fuck!" Cody whimpered, Teddy's teeth sinking into his neck slightly, and the suction felt so good. His eyes snapped open, pushing Teddy away. "Don't give me a hickey!"

Teddy smiled, pressing a kiss to the red mark. "A little too late for that," he whispered, taking Cody's lips again.

This time Cody tried to fend off those amazing lips. "No, dammit, my Dad's going to kill me," he muttered, going over to Teddy's full body mirror and checking out the small red spot that couldn't be anything other than a hickey on the side of his neck, barely coverable by a turtle neck or collared shirt. "Teddy…"

Teddy shivered, walking up behind Cody and resting his hands against the thin hips before pressing his nose into the crook of Cody's neck. "I'm sorry," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the red mark to make up for it. "You know it makes it harder when you call me that. It makes me want you three times as bad."

Cody smiled softly, allowing Teddy to snuggle into him, pressing kiss after soft kiss to his neck and cheek. He looked back in the mirror, his eye brows knitting together as he looked on himself getting kissed up by his boss and not his boyfriend. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore that nagging his consciousness started again. His heart thumped unpleasantly against his breast bone, making him think more and more about how wrong it was to have Teddy on him like that.

Teddy was surprised when Cody turned to face him, smashing their lips together rougher than Cody ever had before. He wasn't unhappy with the feel, just that Cody was kissing him hard, and completely without feeling. He knew he shouldn't be picky when it was hard enough to get one kiss from Cody without a fight. Unfortunately, Teddy had to be a glutton for punishment because he stopped Cody, with the question, "What's got you in such a frenzy?"

Cody pulled back, looking into the blue eyes and sighing before walking towards the bed and sitting down. "Why do you want me Ted?" he asked, crossing his arms and looking at the plush carpet.

Teddy's face contorted into a strange emotion of confusion. "What kind of question is that?" he asked, sitting next to Cody and turning the lovely face towards him.

Cody sighed, thinking of Randy. "An honest one," he returned, looking up into the darker eyes. "I'm still with Randy. Is it because I'm with someone else that you want this? Is it because I'm the only one that hasn't just fallen to every whim of yours? Am I just another challenge that's going to be thrown away in the end? What am I to you Ted?"

Teddy sighed, looking down at the same spot on the carpet. "I don't know," he started, looking over at smaller male. "Something about you attracts me. I thought it was just because Randy wanted you, but I don't think that's it anymore."

Cody nodded, not entirely satisfied with the answer but happier with it than a half assed one. "I don't want to do this anymore," he whispered, placing his hand over his hickey. "I can't see you like this."

Teddy groaned, flopping back on his bed and pillowing his head with his hands. He wasn't going to bring up leaving Randy again, knowing it always led to a confrontation between them. "Because you're with him?" he asked, knowing he was treading on dangerous ground.

Cody nodded. "I'm going to tell him everything when I can. I'm not this kind of person Ted. And I'm not going to turn into one just because we like to fool around together," he explained, leaning back with Teddy and looking over into the hypnotizing blue eyes.

"Do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Keep that resolution for tomorrow."

Cody was surprised to feel the soft lips on his again, Teddy straddling him as he kissed Cody softly, their tongues stroking against each other sensually, Teddy's hands moving up Cody's shirt slowly to tease the hard nipples.

Teddy groaned, the shaking hands of his servant on his hips, the long fingers digging into the material of his shorts Teddy started to grind their hips together. "I don't want to give you up Cody, you should know that," he whimpered, moving down to the red mark he'd placed and kissed it lightly. He smirked, lifting Cody's shirt up his chest, exposing the pink nubs.

Cody nodded, the cool air only making his cock throb harder. "I know," he whimpered, gasping loudly when he felt a warm tongue on his nipple. "Fuck!"

"I'd love to," Teddy teased, mumbling around his small morsel. "If you want to, that is." He looked up into the pink stained face knowing if he could push Cody just a little more he might be able to talk him into it.

"No," Cody answered, unable to push Teddy away when his hand moved lower down, over his taut tummy to the hem of his pants. "Please Teddy, don't tease me like this."

Teddy smiled, nipping at the pink flesh before unbuttoning the button and unzipping Cody's pants, his brave hand moving under Cody's boxer briefs and wrapping around the hard cock. "Who said I was teasing?"

Cody cried out, finding that Teddy's hand felt just as good as Randy's on him. He whimpered, the slightly calloused hand starting to move over him. "No, Teddy," he whimpered, his cock throbbing with need. "Don't do this to me."

Teddy looked up into the half lidded eyes. "Don't worry, I'll make you feel good," he answered, moving down Cody's body, leaving a trail of wet kisses until he reached the hem of Cody's underwear. He pulled his hand free and peeled the underwear and pants down slowly, his eyes locked with Cody's long enough until the hard cock sprang out completely, showing how aroused Cody really was.

Cody watched as Teddy licked his lips and moved to envelope his manhood. "Wait, Teddy!" he howled out, his fingers rushing to be in Teddy's hair, the hot mouth on him already mind blowing. "Teddy…." All he could do was whimper, whine, and call out Teddy's name, the hot mouth taking over half of him in it.

Teddy wasn't sure how to continue, sure he'd been on the receiving end of these too many times to count, but this was the first time he was actually giving one. He began to suck lightly, moving up to the head, finding that it was pleasurable enough, Cody's hands tightening in his hair. He eyes moved up to the dark lust filled eyes. He smirked, taking more into his mouth with the continuing his suction before moving his head up and down in a slow pace. He rested his hands on the bare hips, his eyes moving down that godly body, finding that his dream was right, Cody did keep his pubic hair nicely trimmed. All he could do was moan, his dream once again coming back to haunt him and want more than just a little messing around between them. He wanted to be in the little body.

"Teddy!" Cody cried, trying to warn Teddy how close he was. "Please, stop!"

Teddy pulled away, pressing a kiss to the head of Cody's straining cock, a small string of spit connecting them even as Teddy moved back just a little bit more. "What's wrong?"

Cody groaned, watching that little bit of saliva snap as Teddy's lips moved around his words. "I'm about to cum," he answered, breathing hard. "I didn't think you wanted me to do it… well you know…" His cheeks darkened, thinking of Teddy's mouth full of his seed.

Teddy smirked devilishly, leaning back in and taking as much of Cody in his mouth as possible. He wanted Cody to finish. In his mouth or not he wasn't too worried about that. He applied more suction, finding Cody liked that as he bobbed up and down on the thick rod.

"Teddy!" Cody cried out, tensing up. "Please, I'm going to…" He didn't have a chance to finish Teddy's tongue running up the bottom of his cock, making him cum in spurts, the streams of his seed coating the back of Teddy's throat and mouth with his essences. "Teddy."

Teddy smiled, swallowing the bitter fluids, finding that he wasn't sure he liked the taste or not. He moved off of the bed, pulling his own shorts and underwear off and pulling at Cody's pants to remove them.

"No!" Cody gasped, curling up into a ball, his lower half completely uncovered. "I can't go all the way with you." He looked up into the confused eyes. "I'm not ready for that yet. I want it to be with someone special."

Teddy backed off, deciding not to force himself on Cody. He looked down at his own throbbing cock, unsure of what to do with it. He could ask Cody to return the favor, but for some reason it didn't feel right. He sighed, cupping himself before turning to make his way into his bathroom.

"Teddy," Cody started, getting up from the bed, thankful that his shirt hid most of his sated cock. He wasn't sure what he was doing but he took Teddy's hand and led him back to the bed. "Sit down."

Teddy did as told and sat on the edge of the bed. He felt the rough hands push his knees apart, as Cody knelt between them and touched his burning erection. "You don't have to," he started, his voice catching in his throat when he saw the look in Cody's eyes that he wanted more. His hand eased into Cody's dark hair, his vision the other day nothing compared to the real thing.

Cody was shivering from nervousness. He pressed a kiss to the head of Teddy's cock, unsure of what he was going to do to please Teddy in return. "I don't know what I'm doing," he admitted, taking the head into his mouth and sucking.

Teddy groaned, finding Cody's hot mouth better than any other mouth that had ever been on him. "You're doing pretty fucking good for not knowing," he answered, bending over Cody's head, trying to control himself from thrusting into the hot orifice that was over him. "Just please, don't fucking stop."

Cody tried to smile, taking more of the hard appendage into his mouth, continuing his suction as he started to bob over Teddy like the other boy had done to him. He groaned, Teddy's fingers plucking at his nipples again.

"Fuck, keep doing that," Teddy gasped, the vibrations on his cock more than he could stand. He wasn't long before he was pulling Cody back off of him. "You're going to make me cum doing all that."

Cody blushed, looking away from his boss, unsure of what to say or do.

"Where can I cum?" Teddy asked, tipping Cody's face towards him with a hand that had left a pebbled nipple. "Please, tell me anywhere, just let me cum."

Cody had never heard Teddy used that tone of voice. He returned to the hard rod, taking it back into his mouth, determined to show Teddy the kind of pleasure he'd had. He bobbed faster, sucked harder, groaned louder and within minutes he was rewarded with a mouth full of Teddy's essence. He pulled off of Teddy, the taste bitter and unpleasant. He swallowed some, the rest dribbling down his chin, the hard cock still twitching in front of him, one last little stream hitting him right in the cheek, leaving the thick seed sticking to him.

Teddy groaned, smiling at how fucking hot Cody looked there between his legs, just enough cum on his face. He moved Cody back, kneeling on the floor to lick his own juices off of Cody's face. He wasn't too pleased with his own taste but he liked the way Cody kissed him afterward. Pulling away after cleaning Cody to the best of his ability, Teddy pulled Cody to him, resting Cody's head against his chest. "That was the best."

Cody couldn't help but smile. He knew he couldn't tell Randy about that, or else they would be over in a second. Cody listened to the steady heartbeat, knowing that while Teddy was fun to mess around with, this wasn't what he truly wanted. What he really wanted was waiting to go back to school with him. It hurt to know that he wasn't going to be able to have this spark but he knew it was for the better. He was going to go back to just being the help… tomorrow anyway.

* * *

(A/N): Well, that chapter was hard to get into. The first half was simple and then in the middle I was stuck forever with where to go. Damn! Either way. Another chapter out, that's always nice! So next chapter is going to be interesting. Cody and Randy reunite lets see where this going to go! Tell me what you lovlies think! I love the input! Thanks! Title is Truth And Agony by Cradle Of Filth.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	11. Black Rain

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 10**

TheSarcasticXP: Yesh! Haha

LegacyChick: Well yes. I would too. Because that wouldn't be fun at all, now would it? XD

Mandylovesyou: Well I'm glad you liked it love. If you think this is hot, wait until we get to a full one. Thank you. I promise, it's coming. Thank you. I hope you like this one too!

Luisakainsane: Thank you. I know. I'm sorry for all the feels. I wish I could say it gets easier, but I don't want to lie to you love. Here is more for you!

Jinx302: Thank you! It'll all work out in the end…. Hopefully.

CannibalHolocaust: =] More for you love! Enjoy!

* * *

_**Black Rain**_

Cody sighed, looking out the window of the car as Dustin drove him to school. He'd missed the bus that morning from staying up so late the night before thinking about his and Teddy's afternoon together. He groaned, feeling himself start to stir at the thought. He looked up into the sky, the dark clouds threatening to open up and pour down on them in thick sheets of rain. "Crappy day," he muttered, looking over at the sleepy face of his brother. "I'm sorry that you had to drive me."

"It's rainy, and nasty. I'm not letting you walk to school and be late and I'm sure as hell not letting you get sick. I've got one person sick, we don't need another one," Dustin explained, looking over at Cody. "You okay?"

Cody nodded, looking up at the dreary letters of his high school. The clouds opened up just enough for the rain to fall through as he opened the door of the car and got out. "Thanks for the ride. I'll see you when I get off of work," he said, shutting the door and smiling, unsure if he really wanted to go inside the school or not. He started towards the few stone steps to the doors, the bell ringing only moments before, kids around him lazily making their way into the school. All he could think about was seeing Randy, and knowing once those perfect lips touched his, he was only going to be able to think of what had happened with Teddy in his room the day before. He sighed, straightening his hoodie, thankful that the weather was cooler and that no one would be able to see the red mark he'd gotten from Teddy.

Walking in, Cody felt the warm air hit him, the chatter of the surround people hurting his ears as his mind went back to the day before.

"_That was probably one of the best blow jobs I've ever had," Teddy murmured finally, pulling away from Cody and moving to the bed, pulling Cody up with him. His back was propped against a few pillows, Cody's head once again on his chest. "And you said you didn't know what you were doing."_

_Cody's eyes narrowed. "I didn't. Don't make me sound like a whore or something," he snapped, pulling away only to be met with resistance._

"_I didn't mean it that way," Teddy apologized. "Really I didn't."_

_Cody relaxed again after a moment of wanting to be angry only to be unable to do it. He stayed quiet, his mind mulling over what had just happened._

"_Too bad this is it."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Cody asked, looking up at the gorgeous face. His heart thumped hard against his chest. Unsure if it was hormones or not, Cody couldn't deny that Teddy had something over him._

_Teddy opened his eyes, and looked down into the curious ones below him. "This." He motioned with the arm that wasn't wrapped around Cody's shoulders to their position: Cody flush against his side, one leg thrown over the closest one of Teddy's, the dark head against his chest, both almost completely naked. "You want things to go back to the way they were because of him," he clarified, his free hand tipping Cody's chin up to steal a kiss from the soft lips. "It's too bad. I don't want to share you, or your lips."_

_Cody knew he should've been pissed about the implication that Teddy was making, but he just couldn't find himself to be. "It doesn't matter, you have Maryse," he said softly, pulling away and moving to put his clothes on._

"_Not because I want her. I rather be with a dead person than that thing."_

"_Necrophiliac."_

_Teddy's eyes narrowed. "That's not funny."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because even though I like sex, I'm not desperate enough to dig up a partner, besides, I rather hear something from between those lips."_

"_You're not very quiet either."_

_Teddy was surprised. "How would you know that?"_

_Cody paused, fiddling with the button of his pants. "Today," he said shortly._

_Teddy smiled wide. "You wouldn't know that from just today. You've been listening in on me, haven't you?"_

_Cody turned, eyes locking with Ted's. "I came up yesterday to say goodbye and you and Ms. French Slut were still going at it. I could hear you through the door."_

_Teddy's smile faded into a smirk. "I was thinking of you, like you told me to. That's the only reason I was so noisy. Normally, Maryse does all the work."_

_Cody's cheeks flushed as he turned away again. "It doesn't matter."_

_Teddy got off of the bed, making his way towards Cody and wrapping his arms around the small waist, his fingers once again moving over the crotch of Cody's jeans. "I don't plan on having company. You sure you don't wanna do it again?"_

"Cody!" Jeff's voice knocked Cody out of his little dream land, the worried green eyes focused on blue ones. "You awake?"

Cody shook his head. It would just be easier to say no than it would to explain what he was really thinking about. "Sorry," he murmured, looking around to find that he'd made his way to his locker out of memory and was with Jeff and Ken. "How pissed was your dad?"

Jeff winced, thinking of the yelling he'd gotten, only to get it twice as bad after Matt and Eve tried to help. "You ever seen a bull on the day it just got branded? Yeah, you woulda thought he was one of those only ten times worse," he explained, taking Ken's hand in his and leading him along with him and Cody. "How bout your dad?"

Cody paused, thinking about what his dad had actually said. "About as bad. I can't have friends over and I can't see Randy except here in school. I got one of those 'I'm not mad I'm disappointed even though I'm not going to say it' talks," he said, looking back at his best friend and his lover. "I'm sorry you had to jump in."

Ken shrugged. "Didn't matter to me, my folks didn't care as much as Gil and your dad did. I know that my dad worked me like a slave though, telling me if I was going to kicked out of school for three days I could work during that time," he explained, pointing to Evan and Ron talking.

Cody smiled, seeing that Evan was in a pretty good mood after everything. "Hey," he greeted, waving as they got closer.

"Hey!" Evan and Ron answered, joining the group and walking with them.

"My mom chewed my ass for over an hour over it," Ron said, playing with one of his eye brow rings. "I'm glad she had to go to work or else she would've kept going."

Evan nodded. "I know what you're saying," he retorted, rubbing his tired face. "Mom and dad had one of those 'family meetings' with me and I think they sat there for about an hour just telling me how 'disappointed' they were in me and 'how I should be smarter than that'. I would have rather had someone throw me back into the damn fight."

Cody smiled, his heart thudding when his eyes landed on Teddy, the heavenly face turned towards his girlfriend, and arm around her waist as he talked with his own little group of friends. He wanted to smile, say hi, run, look away, anything to keep his eyes on Teddy but stay away at the same time in fear of taking the chance to kiss those perfect lips again.

Teddy looked up, his eyes landing on Cody. He smirked, eyes softening as he watched the group walk by. He ignored Maryse's babbling long enough to watch Cody turn to catch a final glimpse after he'd past. All he could think of was how he would change Cody's mind about going back to normal.

* * *

Cody sat at the lunch table, quiet as he watched his friends fall around him into chatter and happy talks of what they were going to do once they had gotten their parents off their back over the fight. He sat there, poking at his school lunch with his plastic fork, mindlessly staring down through the table. He looked up dull eyes finding nothing but blue looking back at him. He paused, blinking as he looked across two tables to where Teddy and his friends sat. Those blue eyes were looking back at him, making Cody's heart thump and body jitter. A soft smile touched his lips, as he allowed his and Teddy's eyes to have their own conversation.

"See something interesting?" Jeff asked, leaning over to see what Cody was looking at.

Cody broke eye contact with Teddy and shook his head, returning to poking his lunch. "Nothing important," he muttered, giving a fake smile for coverage. "I haven't seen Randy yet today."

"I don't think he's quite here today," a heavenly voice stated, sitting on the other side of Cody.

"And you thought he was sacrificed to alternate school," John teased Ron, laughing at the look he got from the newest member of their group.

"It was a possibility babe. I mean, my mom has been saying if I didn't straighten up she was sending me off to boot camp. She did it to my sister, what makes you think she wouldn't do it to me?" Ron retorted, pushing John off the edge of the seat.

Randy chuckled, stealing a kiss from his boyfriend. "I'm sure my dad thought about it. Thankfully mom picked me up that day." He turned to Cody, wrapping his arm around the small shoulders. "I missed you."

Cody smiled back, this time a real one on his lips. "I missed you too," he answered, leaning against the strong chest. "I want to talk to you later."

Randy nodded. "After school?"

"I have work but, I guess it'll be okay for a little while," he said, nodding. He couldn't lie and say that he wasn't sure how Randy was going to take it. Sure, the first time was okay because he hadn't really done anything back willingly. He'd done it to get Teddy off of him, but this time… this time he'd allowed it, even initiated it at one point. "I'll be right back."

Randy nodded, kissing Cody before he got up and made his way into the bathroom. "Did I miss something while we were on vacation?" he asked the group, knowing they had to know something.

Jeff shook his head. "He hasn't talked about it much at all. He's grounded and stuff but he's been off all day. I don't know what's going on."

Evan nodded in agreement.

Randy looked to the boys bathroom door, unsure if he should go in and check on Cody or not. He didn't want to jump into Cody's problems without first knowing it was something his boyfriend wanted to talk about or not.

* * *

Cody sighed, leaning against the door of the stall. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell Randy what had happened. He couldn't bastardize Teddy just to save his relationship, that and it wasn't all Teddy anyway. "What the fuck!" he snapped, kicking the wall across from him, thankfully missing the toilet bowl because he was sure he would have broken it, or his foot, with the force of his kick.

"It's unhealthy to talk to yourself," Teddy's soft voice echoed.

"It's your fault I'm in this mess," Cody snapped back, sighing. "I don't know how I'm going to tell Randy what happened…." He opened the stall door, finding Teddy sitting on the counter with the sinks.

"Then don't."

Cody sighed. "It's not that simple," he muttered, unconsciously taking a few steps towards Teddy.

"Why not?" Teddy asked, widening his legs to accommodate where Cody was going to stand. "Either you can tell him, have it possibly work out happily or it can end badly or you can not tell him and be guilt-ridden but happy that you're not hurting him."

Cody sighed again, stopping when he was only a step or two from being in Teddy's arms again. "This isn't normal," he started, stepping away. "Go back to hating me already, it was easier that way!"

Teddy groaned in frustration. "You're fucking dense Cody." He jumped down from his perch and pushed Cody back into an empty stall. He locked the door behind him. "We can't go back to how it was. I'm not going to lie to myself and act like this thing we have doesn't effect me. No, I don't love you. I don't want to date you but I do know that whatever it is that makes me attracted to you isn't going to turn itself off." His hands dug into Cody's shoulders. "Don't act like you don't like me either."

Cody turned his head away. He stayed silent, knowing he couldn't lie.

"My hickey is showing," Teddy said softly, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the red mark. "Did he see it yet?"

Cody shook his head, unable to bring himself to push Teddy away. "Don't do this here," he whimpered, his fingers clinging to Teddy's long sleeves. "No!" He let out a soft moan as Teddy's lips worked against his skin, that velvety tongue moistening the skin and Teddy's hot breath cooling it.

Teddy began to suckle the skin again, this time moving his hands to take Cody's in his. He smiled inwardly when he was only met with a slightly louder groan.

"Please, don't Teddy," Cody breathed, trying hard to get the will to push Teddy away.

"Cody! Are you okay in here?"

"Shit!" Cody muttered in a panic. He pushed Teddy up on the top of the toilet to keep from both of their legs being seen. "I'll be out in a minute! Just go back to the table and wait for me."

The footsteps got closer and louder, at least to Cody's ears. "I just wanted to tell you that we're going to the gym, so, we'll meet you in there."

"Kay!"

The footsteps faded and the door slammed shut.

"Fuck," Cody muttered, letting Teddy get down. "Thank you for hiding."

Teddy grumbled a response. "Listen to me Cody. You can either lie or not, either way, I'm still going to be the one that makes you act like you did yesterday."

Cody pushed Teddy away back into the wall with the piping to the toilet. "Believe it or not, it felt better to have Randy do it, than when you did," he shot back, thinking back to how good it felt to be touched at Teddy's party.

Teddy narrowed his eyes. His pride hurt. Sure he hadn't been the first to touch that little body, he'd gotten into it with Randy over touching what belonged to him. "Fine. I hope Randy sees my mark on you."

* * *

Teddy sighed, ignoring his friends as he made his way to his home. He had called Virgil, telling him he was going to walk home. It wasn't like it was a long walk anyway. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he started down the concrete path. Smiling, he pulled out the joint he'd bought just after his meeting with Cody. The other pocket held the lighter. He put it to his lips and lit it, breathing in the mind quieting and mind numbing love.

The rain was pouring around him, the black droplets covering him in mere seconds, their long sticky blackness putting more weight on his shoulders. Easily, the blackness covered him, seeping through his clothes right into his skin, staining it just as black.

Teddy looked into a puddle, seeing his face blackened with the water falling from the sky. "Why?" he asked, heart heavy in the question. He looked closer, finding the darkness of the rain all around him, swallowing him, treading lightly behind him, ready to strike any moment. He smirked, walking slightly faster. He dropped the roach and stepped on it, smiling at his high.

Thoughts raced as the inky blackness enveloped Teddy, his body going numb and his eyes glazing over with death. Allowing the darkness to take over, Teddy smirked, the darkness consuming him, leaving nothing but a broken shell.

* * *

Cody waited under the ledge in the front of the school. He was shaking with fear. He tried to breathe deep to calm himself, finding that it wasn't helping him. He looked up into the sky, the dark clouds inky. He knew he'd have to hurry to Teddy's after his meeting with Randy, no matter if it ended good or bad. He sighed, crossing his arms, trying hard to keep composed and not run when he saw Randy making his way towards him. He smiled slightly, letting the bigger man hug him.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked, pulling away and looking down into the scared blue eyes. "What happened?"

Cody took in a big breath, looking down at the concrete. "While we were suspended, I spent more time at Ted's working." He paused wondering how he was going to phrase the rest of it. "I'm sorry Randy… I ended up making out with him. It just happened and… and I know that it sounds bad because it is bad, but I don't want Teddy. It's like he's playing with my head and all I really want is to tell you and I know you're going to be mad at me but…."

Randy stopped Cody, a finger to the soft lips. "I knew something happened," he said softly, pushing away the edge of Cody's hoodie, showing the red mark on his neck. "I saw it at lunch. I didn't want to say anything in front of the others."

Cody's eyes teared up. He was thankful that the rain was falling harder and his face was getting wet from that. "I'm sorry… I never wanted it to happen." It was true, he'd never wanted to lock lips with Teddy, but after it started he couldn't bring himself to stop.

Randy exhaled loudly, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Do you want to be with me?" he asked, looking down at the smaller male. "I don't want to sound like I'm giving you an ultimatum because that's not what it is, but if you have feelings for Ted then this is just going to keep happening and I don't want to get hurt and I don't want you to get hurt either."

Cody looked up in shock. "Of course I want to be with you! I don't want this to happen with Ted. I want you Randy," he stated, wishing he had quit when he had the chance.

Randy nodded. "Okay. Jeff told me you were grounded, but when your dad lets up on it, do you think I could meet him? I want him to know who you're with."

Cody smiled, nodding. "I'd like that."

* * *

(A/N): That was a rather quick chapter. Cookies for who ever understands what's going on with Teddy at the end! Well, I'm putting off a paper for class so no hints for next chapter, sorry loves. Tell me what you think please! Title is Black Rain by Dark Lotus.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	12. Love Hate Game

******Disclaimer: See Chapter 11**

**luisaakainsane:** I'm sorry love... Soon, very soon it will get a little easier on them. I wish I could say that it gets a little less complicated, but I don't want to lie to you. =] Please enjoy!**  
**

**LegacyChick:** O.O... Man I feel bad for Cody with that kind of scolding! haha. I'm pretty sure it's not going to be last one he gets from you though. lol. I hope you like the chapter!

**jinx302:** Yeah. I see him as a sort of laid back, understanding kind of person... for now... That poor kid's confused... being a teenage is hard. haha. Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter! =]

**Personal Note:** So, I didn't think that Cody would get so much heat from you guys. XD! I felt bad for him. haha. I hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

_**Love Hate Game**_

Teddy's eyes opened slightly, only to be blocked with his hand when the light pierced right into his eyes, blinding him. "What the hell?" he asked, sitting up from his position in his bed. "How the hell did I get here?"

"Cody called," Virgil said, walking over to the younger male and standing there with his arms folded. "He found you passed out on a sidewalk on the way home."

"Is he here?"

Virgil shook his head. "I told him to take the day off since you weren't going to be awake for much."

"Dammit," Teddy groaned, rubbing his face harshly.

"If you'd act decent towards him, he might give you a chance," Virgil stated, walking around the room and picking up things. "Don't give me that shocked face. I've been watching you since you were born. I know you have something for him."

"Does dad know?"

Virgil shook his head. "That's not my place to tell him. I don't like watching you or your brothers punished so I haven't told him anything."

Teddy nodded. "Thank you Virgil."

"You're welcome Master Teddy."

A few moments passed between them, Teddy pulling his knees into his chest and looking over them at the ebony man. "Can I ask you a question Virgil?"

Virgil turned to his second youngest master and nodded. Normally he was tormented by Teddy, which he chalked up to being the middle child. This time, his voice was soft and unsure, questioning for more than a simple question he was sure.

"Has Cody ever said anything about me? Besides the normal?"

Virgil paused. "Forgive me, but even if he has, I can't tell you. That's something you should ask him yourself."

Teddy nodded. He couldn't get angry at Virgil for his answer. "I don't know how to tell him…" he started, trailing off thinking of Cody and Randy. He groaned, slamming back into his pillows. "Why does this have to be so fucking hard?!"

Virgil smiled, making his leave known. "Don't worry Master Teddy, one day you'll be able to tell him, I'm sure," he whispered after closing the door. "After all Cody has to realize it as well."

* * *

Cody shivered as he opened the door to the mansion, making his way in and up to Teddy's room. "Ted?" he asked, knocking on the door before opening it. He smiled in relief when he found Teddy in there looking over his books at his desk. "Homework?"

Teddy nodded. "Yeah, I've been working on it all day. Thank you for calling Virgil yesterday. I don't know how long I would've been there if you hadn't."

Cody walked over, setting his bookbag down by the desk. "Nothing to thank me for."

Teddy turned, trying to hold back the urge to pull Cody into a kiss. "Yes, there is. No one cares nearly as much as you do," he stated, looking back down at his homework. "What did I miss in class?"

"Nothing much, just some notes." Cody felt uncomfortable and he knew Teddy felt the same way. "Why did you pass out like that Ted?" he asked suddenly, unsure of why it bothered him so much to find Teddy face first on the ground, looking pale and almost dead.

Teddy paused, his body freezing. He knew he couldn't admit to Cody that he was taking drugs, he couldn't risk that information getting out to anyone else other than himself and his dealer. "I must've been tired or something."

Cody was skeptical. "Because you smelled like weed when I bent down to check on you."

Teddy groaned, looking over his shoulder at Cody before sighing. "I just had a joint. It musta been laced with something."

Cody nodded. "You don't need that stuff. You're too smart for that," he started, feeling like he was going to sound like his dad or Dustin.

"I do when I need to get away from myself," Teddy muttered, getting up and facing Cody. He looked into the dark blue eyes. "Go home."

Cody was surprised. "What do you mean go home?" he asked, following Teddy across the room.

"I don't need your help today, just go home."

"If this is about yesterday, just say so."

Teddy shook his head. "No. It's about this Cody. If you want to be with Randy, don't act like this. Go back to hating me. That way you aren't getting my hopes up in stealing you away from him," he growled, grabbing Cody by his shoulders. "I don't want to play games with you over it."

Cody looked down at his feet, feeling the urge to wrap his arms around Teddy's neck and capture those pouty lips with his. He leaned it, resting his forehead with Teddy's. "It's hard to pretend that I hate you," he whispered, allowing Teddy to wrapping his arms around him.

"It's hard not to kiss you," Teddy added in, closing his eyes. "I hate it." He pulled away, crossing his arms and sighing. "What do I have to do to make you mine Cody, please, I'll do anything."

Cody tensed, unsure of how to answer Teddy.

"But you don't love me," Teddy answered a moment later, a dry laugh escaping his throat. "And you never will. I'm just a good practice buddy, huh? Someone that's fun to kiss and mess around him but someone that never turns into anything more."

"It's not like that Ted," Cody started, walking over to Teddy and resting a hand on his shoulder. "I like you, I do."

"Then why won't you give me a chance?" Teddy almost yelled, turning and grabbing Cody again, this time planting a kiss on the soft lips. "Why isn't this enough for you?" he asked, his voice soft again, their foreheads pressed together.

Cody couldn't answer. He just listened to their heavy breathing as his raced. "I know I'm not what you want Ted. You're just interested in me because you've known me the longest. I was there when you were hurting because of Maryse. That's what started this whole thing. I'm something that you couldn't have Ted and that makes you want me more than anything else," he finally said, closing his eyes and sighing before walking towards the door. He rested his hand on the handle before turning to Teddy. "We couldn't be together anyway Ted. Your dad wouldn't allow it."

Teddy watched as Cody left. The words, especially the last of them, stung more than anything that Cody had ever said to him. He sat back down at his desk looking down at his math homework and wishing that he hadn't sent Cody home. He just looked at it while his mind wondered.

He knew Cody was right. He couldn't be with Cody, not while he lived at home. He'd sent Mike away for having a boyfriend, what would he do to him? Teddy was the favorite he knew that. He sighed, laying his head down on his homework and sighed. What the hell was he going to do?

* * *

Cody sighed, walking home slowly. He didn't know how to tell Teddy that he liked him way more than what he thought. He groaned, looking back at the mansion and wondering what it would really be like with Teddy, knowing that he wouldn't be unhappy, at least in the bedroom. Blushing, he tried not to think about it. He turned back towards the way home and trying to think about what to do with himself. He sure did want to see what it would be like with Teddy but he really wanted to be with Randy. Sighing, Cody realized he didn't know what to do about the entire situation.

He made it home with no problems, opening the door he could hear his brother yelling. He hurried into the house, finding that it was Dustin on the phone. He sighed, glad that it wasn't anything worse. He snuck into the kitchen, listening to Dustin scream and cry.

"What do you mean you're going home?" he asked, a sob escaping his throat. "I told you we could get our own place! We could be happy!"

Cody felt his chest tighten, knowing that it had to be Mike on the phone with Dustin. He was quiet as he heard more pleadings from his brother to not break it off that he could move in with them and that they would be happy together. He heard the phone slam into the cradle before a strangle sigh/sob made it to his ears. He felt his heart sink.

"You can stop hiding now," Dustin said softly, looking up through smeared make up at the arch way where Cody made himself visible. "I know you heard most of it."

Cody nodded, sitting at the table with his brother. "Are you okay Dust?" he asked, reaching across the table and resting his hand on his brothers, knowing that Dustin wasn't much on hugging when he was hurting.

Dustin shook his head. "Not really. He's going home. He's going back to his abusive ass dad and that pain in the ass brother. I hate it."

Cody felt the urge to protect Teddy at that moment, but quickly squashed it knowing that it would only lead to more hurt and yelling. "Where's dad?"

Dustin's eyes widened. "He went to the store about an hour ago! He hasn't been back. I'll be back."

Cody shook his head. "You sit here and compose yourself. I'll go look for him. It's not that far from here anyway," he said, smiling softly and getting up. He made his way to the door, suddenly noticing that he had forgotten his bookbag at Teddy's house. "Fuck." He muttered to himself as he stepped outside started walking towards the store. He stopped after a block, watching his father coming towards him in their family car. He smiled, walking back to the house sure that his dad would beat him there.

He made it home, finding that his father was feeling better and had went to the grocery store for food and to let some of his friends in the deli know that he was doing a lot better. Cody smiled, watching his father put the groceries away before going to take a nap. He made his way into the living room, unsure of what he was going to do without his homework.

Dustin came in a few minutes later, his make up fixed and puffy eyes less swollen. "I'm sorry about earlier. That was a bit out of line for me. I know it's his dad and brother, and I know you and Teddy are on better terms. I was just angry," he explained, wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulders.

Cody nodded, telling Dustin that it was fine. He looked up into the watery eyes and hugged his brother. "You work tonight?"

Dustin nodded. "Just for a few hours. I took half of a day to see Mike, I guess that won't matter now though." He shrugged, looking at the door as the doorbell went off. "Who's that?"

Cody shrugged, unsure of who was there. "Kristen doesn't ring the doorbell, maybe it's one of her friends."

Dustin opened the door. His face turned stony before looking over at Cody. "It's for you," he said coldly before walking away into the other room.

Cody stood up and walked over, finding that Teddy was standing there. "What do you want?" he asked, looking back before making his way out onto the little concrete step. "I figured we had this sorted out in your room."

Teddy took a step back, allowing Cody to have the entire set of steps. He couldn't speak as he held out the bookbag. "You forgot it," he said, waiting for Cody to take it. "I just thought…um…. I just brought it to you that's all."

Cody took the bag and letting it hang at his side. "Thank you," he whispered, looking down at his feet. "Do you want me to come in tomorrow?"

Teddy nodded, looking at the grass. "I need the help with my math, so yeah. That's all I'll need," he said after a moment. "Maryse is coming over tomorrow around four so I won't keep you. I'm sure you'll want time with Randy."

Cody felt himself nod more out of habit than anything. "Yeah, I guess," he said, looking at the boy in front of him. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Teddy looked up and nodded. "Yeah. See you then," he said, waving slightly before making his way back to the expensive car waiting. He looked up at Virgil as he made it into the car. "That went great." He felt the sarcasm just seep out of his words.

Virgil sighed. "It's going to be worse," he said softly. "Your father just called saying that master Mike is moving back in. He had to leave Dustin in the process though."

Teddy growled, scrubbing his face with his hands. "Why the fuck does everything have to go down hill?" He kicked the back of the passenger seat, knowing that if it were any other situation Virgil would chastise or glare at him.

* * *

Cody sighed, closing the door to his bedroom. He dropped his bag on the floor before flopping down face first into his bed, his mind completely shot. He laid there, unsure if he should really think that Teddy brought his bag back out of anything else than niceness or not. He sighed again, reaching across to his desk and flipping his little radio on. Instantly, his room was filled with a beautiful melody, the words echoing through him. He smiled, listening carefully to what was being said, knowing that the way people on the radio had a way of resounding whatever he was thinking or feeling into real words, words that made sense. He listened and once the beginning of the chorus came around all he could do was mouth the words along.

_Let's trade shoes just to see what it'd be like to feel your pain, you feel mine. Go inside Each other's minds just to see what we'd find look at shit through each other's eyes._

* * *

(A/N): What can I say? I left the end of this off for a while trying to figure out what I wanted because at the moment I have severe structural problems with the plot. That's just lovely anymore… Either way, nothing interesting in this one. Tell me what you think lovlies. Title is Love Hate Game by Soil. The italics are from Eminem's song Beautiful. I just thought the chorus worked. Maybe that's just me.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	13. Reaching Out

******Disclaimer: See Chapter 12.**

**AmarettoLove:** I'm glad you think so love! I hope the wait wasn't too long. Yes, hopefully it will work out a little better soon. =] And thank you. I hope you like everything to come!

**luisaakainsane:** Yes... I do too sometimes. Well, we'll see where that goes! Yeah... Poor Dustin...

**Mandylovesyou:** I'm glad you think so. Yes... and we'll just have to see. =] I hope the wait wasn't too long. =]

* * *

_**Reaching Out**_

Teddy watched as Mike made his way back into his room, his stuff in hand, his face downcast to the floor. He sighed, seeing the life gone in the usually cheery eyes of his brother. "Mike," he whispered, sighing as the door shut, signaling that Mike wanted to be alone. He stepped back into his room, shutting his own door and walking over to his bed. He sat down on it, falling backwards with his arms stretched out. His eyes brows furrowed, his face contorting into a glare at the ceiling. "Fuck…" He looked towards his pillow, remembering how him and Cody had been laying on his bed chatting before he had attacked those lips for himself. The memory was nothing compared to the actual time but Teddy would take what he could get, knowing no matter how hard he tried, he would never really get to take those lips as he his own, without Cody thinking of someone else. He sighed, grabbing a pillow and hugging it, knowing that his brother had sealed his fate of never being with Cody.

Teddy tried to ignore the nagging feeling inside him to go talk to Mike and find out what had happened, why he was home, knowing that he had to give up being happy just to come back to their miserable house. Turning his attention to Cody, he felt his heart race yet his entire body drooped into the mattress. Those blue eyes were so beautiful and enchanting, full of youth and love, want, and fear, everything that Teddy knew those exact feelings.

The fear of wanting someone he never thought possible, the need to have Cody when he was male, and not a woman. The fear of his father, and his reaction to even the slightest idea to him and Cody being anything more than boy and servant, let alone friends or more.

The want of each other; the carnal need that possessed him every time he was around Cody since the first moment he had ever thought about more with him.

He knew every want, need, emotion Cody was going through, whether or not Cody knew it or not. He knew the fear, the confusion, the unknowing property of it all. He sighed, throwing his pillow and getting up, he looked towards his glass door to his own little balcony and noticed the pitch blackness outside. He didn't know how long he'd been laying on his bed thinking, but he knew he had to do something to break out of the mold, show Cody it wasn't going to be like Dustin and Mike. He grabbed his jacket on the back of his chair to his desk and smirked, knowing he could make it out of the house without being noticed.

* * *

Cody was laying back on his back, watching the moon through his window, thinking about Dustin and Mike. He didn't want to go in the next day. He sighed, thinking how upset everything had made Dustin. He didn't want to be like that with Teddy. He couldn't afford to be like that with Ted. He was already putting his heart on the line just seeing Teddy, he wasn't going to be able to handle if they were together.

He blinked, sighing again. He wished he could quit the feelings he had for Teddy and just spend his time with Randy. He hated that it was looking like he couldn't do that. He groaned, pulling the covers up over his bare chest. A stray hand moving down to his crotch, his eyes closing for only a moment as he grabbed himself over his sleep pants.

He groaned lowly, knowing that it wouldn't be Randy starring in his fantasy. He could see Teddy and him again, this time more intimate than before, Teddy inside of him and it feeling amazing. He turned to his side, eyes tightly closed, as he thought of them moving together, up and down, back and forth in every direction and position possible.

Cody wasn't given a chance to finish, mainly because a light tapping distracted him and made him bolt upright in his bed. He looked to his window, finding the bold, smiling face of his boss there, a sly, sneaky smile on his perfect lips. He touched his chest, feeling his beating heart ache. He forgot about his softening erection and opened the window, letting in the cool night air. "What are you doing?" he asked, moving back and allowing Teddy to climb in.

"I wanted to see you," Teddy answered, sitting in front of Cody, smiling as he closed the window. "Took me forever to find your window."

Cody was shocked. He tried not to look around his less than grand room, knowing Teddy was used to better and more beautiful things. "It's like midnight," he started, looking back into the dark blue eyes. "Why?"

Teddy cut Cody off, pressing their lips together, his hand cupping the back of Cody's head. He moved closer, his body pushing Cody's back against his twin size bed, his hand stuck between Cody and the pillow as he devoured the mouth of his servant, finding that Cody wasn't fighting back. "I had to see you Cody. I want to be with you. I don't care about my dad. I saw Mike when he came home. I wouldn't leave you just to come home. I want you Cody, damn Maryse, damn my dad's company, damn everything," he said, looking down into the surprised eyes. "Cody I want a relationship with you."

Cody couldn't help but gape at the sudden confession. "I… Ted… I can't…" he whispered, pushing Teddy towards the wall and rolling to sit on the edge of the bed. "This is only going to be temporary. You know that. You won't be able to tell your dad no forever."

Teddy got off of Cody's bed and kneeled in front of him, taking the slim face in his hands and looking right into the blue depths. "Runaway with me Cody," he started, keeping Cody's eyes on his even as they tried to look away. "We'll go somewhere, live like kings. I have enough money I'll take care of you Cody."

Cody smiled softly. "I can't do that Teddy," he whispered, touching the backs of Teddy's hands with the palms of his. "I have my family, my dad. We have school, our friends," he rebutted. "I just can't."

"Then let me be with you Cody. I don't want anything else. How can I prove that to you?" Teddy asked, kissing Cody fully on the mouth again. He didn't pull away, clutching Cody as he kissed him frantically, almost like he was afraid that Cody would disappear. Easing open his mouth, he delved into Cody's loving the taste of the slightly younger male. He groaned, easing Cody back again onto the bed. Without realizing it, he was over Cody, one hand already plucking an exposed nipple, the other cupping the back of Cody's head.

Cody groaned, pulling Teddy closer to him, their hands working in an almost frenzy to get each other down to nothing. He let out a throaty moan, he hoped no one could hear when Teddy pressed a warm wet kiss to his hip. "Not here," he whimpered, easing Teddy up to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, kissing Cody lightly.

"Everyone will hear," he answered, still feeling Teddy's hand move up and down his erection. "We have to be extra quiet."

"I can do that," Teddy answered, kissing back down Cody's body, resting his head against Cody's stomach, his eyes watching his hand move over the other man's hard appendage, knowing he'd never thought he'd be in that kind of situation. He smiled, pressing a kiss to the tip, his eyes moving up to Cody, who at that moment was biting into the heel of his hand to keep quiet.

Cody groaned, knowing his hand was muffling most of it. He almost burst immediately in Teddy's mouth. He looked down to apologize, finding that dark eyes did nothing but make him shiver with want. "Let me help you," he whispered, pushing Teddy to where he'd been and making his own way between the strong legs. He opened his mouth, taking the head in all at once and sucking.

Teddy groaned, biting his lower lip to keep from crying out. "Cody," he whimpered, running his fingers through the soft strands of hair. He allowed Cody to continue until he was almost to the point of no return before pushing him up and crushing their mouths together. He groaned into the kiss, maneuvering to be over Cody, their erections touching for the first time. Teddy let out a throaty moan his mouth covering the slightly louder one that Cody was releasing.

"Please, I don't want," Cody gasped out, his voice stopping at the look of intensity in those blue eyes above him. He really didn't want to go all the way, he couldn't, not yet.

"I won't do it all," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Cody's trembling lips. "I just want to show you what it's like." He took both in his hand, stroking them both at the same time, their thrusts already in tune with each others. "I'll be doing this to yours."

Cody nodded, unable to keep his eyes open at the sheer pleasure. "Where will you be?" he asked thoughtlessly, his eyes shooting open and heart racing when he felt Teddy pull away and the warm, now moist head pressed against his entrance. "You… you said…."

Teddy hushed him, shaking his head. "I'll be right here," he said, rubbing the head easily over the quivering hole, knowing deep down that Cody really wanted it to happen, but he also knew what it was like to not be ready. He wasn't going to do that to Cody. "Turn over."

Cody did that, his hips in the air on his hands and knees. He groaned uncontrollably when Teddy leaned over him, the slick cock between his pale half moons. He felt that hand on him again, this time stroking softly. He rocked with Teddy, knowing that Teddy was trying to show what it would be like, but it only made him want to do it more. He groaned, getting closer to finishing than he thought he was.

Teddy moved so he was under Cody, their cocks once again pressed against each other. "You can be in control now," he murmured, taking them in his hand and stroking them, smiling at the sudden jerky thrusts Cody was taking. He pulled Cody to him, their lips meeting as Cody continued to keep thrusting, his rhythm getting smoother.

"I'm going to…."

"I am too," Teddy stated, keeping those lips with his. "It's okay, don't stop." He groaned, Cody picking up speed, causing him to go first. His seed shot from between his hand and onto his belly and chest, completely missing Cody because just a moment later Cody was throwing his head back in a silent moan as he too shot, his seed mixing with Teddy's.

Cody looked down at the mess, and suddenly felt embarrassed. He got off of Teddy and pulled on his sleep pants before running out of the room only to return to a surprised Teddy, now sitting up on the side of his bed. He walked over, shutting his door and moving to clean Teddy off. "I'm sorry," he whispered, unable to look up.

Teddy tipped Cody's chin up so their eyes could meet. "I wanted you to. I didn't want to mess your sheets up." He leaned in for a soft kiss, earning a good shove backwards onto the pillows, a half naked boy in his arms only pulling away to lay next to him, their bodies fitting perfectly against each other. He rested his cheek against the top of Cody's head, pressing a soft kiss to the damp hair. "I'm sorry about what happened with Mike and Dustin."

Cody sighed, opening his drooping eyes. "Me too. Dustin was completely distraught," he answered, smiling softly before nuzzling closer into Teddy's side. "I don't want to be like that. I don't want to get hurt when I know your dad is always going to control you."

Teddy pulled Cody closer to him, knowing that Cody held some truth. "It won't. I'll take care of you. I don't care if my dad disowns me or not," he said, eyebrows furrowing as his arms tightened around Cody. "I care about you too much."

Cody smiled, pressing a small kiss to the side of Teddy's chest. He couldn't bring words of how happy he was to his lips. He just smiled, drifting off into a dream world of him and Teddy, lives together outside of high school and home.

When Cody awoke, he was alone and unsure if the night before had really happened or if it was just a dream. He rubbed his eyes, finding the note on his desk saying that Teddy had left right before dawn and would see him in school that day. He smiled, pressing a kiss to the paper, wishing it could be Teddy instead.

* * *

Teddy smiled, looking across the room to Cody, completely ignoring the notes that were being given. He looked back, noticing that Cody was moving, sure that he felt eyes on him. He devised a plan that he would ask Cody to ride home with him. He waited until the end of class before he walked over to Cody. "Wanna ride?" he asked, half of the class stopping and looking at them.

Cody looked up, smiling and accepting. He followed Teddy out to his car, ignoring the stares of the others. He looked over as he passed, seeing Jeff follow him with confused eyes. Mentally, Cody thought he would explain everything to him later. He made it out to Teddy's car, smiling as he got into the passenger seat. "When did you get your license?" he asked, watching as Teddy jumped in and started the engine.

"After I went by your house," he answered honestly, pulling out of the space and starting towards home. "I wanted to surprised you."

"You definitely did that," Cody commented, smiling as Teddy reached over and took his hand. "About last night."

"I'm sorry I didn't wake you up. You were sleeping so good," Teddy stated, smiling giving Cody a sideways glance. He saw the concern on Cody's face and his smile dropped, he pulled into the five car garage and turned the car off. He turned to Cody, unsure if he wanted to hear what Cody was going to say.

"Let's go slow with this Ted. I'm not going to say I didn't like it, because we both know that's a lie, but… I don't want us to rush anything," he said, looking down at his now folded hands in his lap before looking up into the dark eyes on him. "Okay?"

Teddy smiled, nodding. "Okay," he said, getting out and grabbing his bag. He looked over to Cody, taking a few steps towards him and pressing a soft kiss to Cody's lips. He smiled, pulling away before leading them out and up to the big house.

Cody shut the door behind them, walking over to Teddy's desk and pulling up his spare chair. "Let's get your math homework done," he started, pulling out his own homework. He worked with Teddy for the better part of an hour, his eyes flickering over to Teddy more times than he cared to admit to. He frowned once they were done, remembering what Teddy had said about Maryse coming over. He started to pack up, wishing he didn't feel so jealous of the blond bimbo.

"Where are you going?" Teddy asked, standing up and rubbing his face.

"Maryse will be here soon."

Teddy nodded, forgetting about his girlfriend. "I wish she wasn't."

Cody nodded, zipping his bag up and turning back to Teddy. "She's your number one priority right now," he whispered, looking back at the bag.

"Not anymore," Teddy returned, pulling Cody to him. "You are."

Cody tried not to smile, knowing no matter what the charade had to go on with Maryse and Teddy. "I'll see you tomorrow," he finally said, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the soft lips. He paused, dropping his bag and wrapping his arms around Teddy's neck, quickly deepening the kiss. His heart started to race, Teddy's tongue touching his, their mouths devouring the others. He couldn't stop his hands from moving over the strong chest, his hands sneaking up Teddy's shirt.

"Don't have time for that," Teddy groaned, pulling away from Cody and his teasing fingers. "Not today."

Cody nodded, pulling the rest of the way away with a blush. "Sorry," he whispered, grabbing his bag. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Teddy nodded, leading Cody to the front door, watching as Maryse's driver pulled up, getting ready to help her out of her car. "I'll see you tonight, if you want."

Cody smiled, shaking his head. "It's okay. I'll see you at school," he said, wishing he could press a kiss to those lips. He watched the other blond come up, wrap her arms around Teddy's neck and nuzzle into his side. He watched as Maryse led Teddy inside. He followed, catching Teddy's eyes before leaving.

* * *

(A/N): Well… what to say? Teddy snuck out to see Cody and had a startling revelation! (not really startling) What's in store for the next chapter? Another visit? Another confession or will it all break down? All this and more will be answered in the next chapter! Tell me what you think lovelies! Title and entire chapter were inspired and named after Reaching Out by Queen feat. Paul Rogers.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	14. Shot Through The Heart

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 13**

**Amaretto Love:** Don't worry love, a bunch of questions will be answered this chapter! I've finally getting to post it, so I'm sure there is going to be lots of happy and angry readers. haha. I hope everything you wanted to know is in here.

**luisaakainsane:** Thank you!Yes, yes. Not full sex, just a good blow/hand job. Hopefully everything will be answered in here. Although it seems like everyone is thinking that Teddy is with Maryse because he wants to be instead of because he has to be... I hope this is enough!

**LegacyChick:** Well, Ted doesn't because he's more or less forced to be with her, I'm hoping that's coming out, if not then I need to try harder in the future chapters to make the noticeable. And yeah, Cody feels bad/guilty, it's just a bunch of messed up feelings in general though...

**Mandylovesyou:** I'm glad you liked it so much! I promise, you'll find out in the next chapters, there's a lot that's going to happen. Here you are, I hope you enjoy!

**Jinx302:** I'm glad you liked it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**This is the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for, and I'm sure there are a lot of you that are going to want to break my hands at the same time. XD Just remember, I love you! Please enjoy lovelies!**

* * *

_**Shot Through The Heart**_

Cody had his headphones in, his radio playing loudly. He hoped it would work to drown his thoughts out, finding that no matter how high the volume, or fierce his headache, it wasn't going to stop. He sighed, turning from one side to the other, wondering what he was going to do. He knew he couldn't allow things to go on with Teddy the way they were, at least not while he was with Randy. Growling, Cody flipped to his other side, trying to think of what to say to Randy. He wasn't going to string him along like a dog, there was no way. He sat up, looking out his window at the moon again, thinking of the night before with Teddy. He tried to ignore the thoughts, mostly because they were making it harder on him to ignore his growing erection. He pulled out his headphones, and turned his radio off, closing his eyes and hoping he would fall asleep easily.

The next morning, Cody felt worse than the night before, he showered and dressed, glad that it was a Friday. He walked into school, finding his friends and joining them quickly. He smiled, earning a dark look from Jeff. "What's wrong?" he asked, unsure if he wanted the answer or not.

Evan and Ken walked away quickly, leaving Cody and Jeff to talk alone, both knowing that Jeff had more than a few questions for the younger of the two.

"What's going on with you and Ted?" Jeff asked, leading Cody down the hall to their first class. "You've been spending all your time with him and yesterday you even rode with him to his house."

Cody sighed, pulling Jeff off track and into the bathroom. "It's complicated. We've been fooling around but at the same time, it's like there's feeling attached to it. I don't know, ever since the night at the party with Randy, it's all been different between us, and I can't say that I don't feel something more than friendship with him," he explained, wondering if it was really coming out right or not. "I don't love him, but I can't keep telling myself or him that I don't care and that I don't want to know what it would be like for us together."

Jeff nodded, smiling at the end. "Have you talked to Randy?" he asked, leaning against the wall. He looked his best friend up and down, knowing that Cody liked Teddy more than he was letting on. He just hoped that Cody knew what he was getting into.

"I need to. Last time we talked it was me wanting to be with him. I don't want to be such a dick to him. He's been great to me and I don't want to just go and break up with him."

Jeff chuckled. "He knows you have something for Ted, Codes, we were all talking about it yesterday when you left. He's just waiting for you to tell him that you want to break it off. I don't think he's going to be that torn up over it."

Cody smirked, hoping that Jeff was right. "I'll talk to him eventually," he returned, looking into the emerald eyes in front of him. "Thanks Jeff, for just talking to me. I know it's gotta be weird hearing this after this summer."

Jeff nodded. "Just a little, but I always knew he would come out wanting someone other than that little hoe he's with. I mean, seriously," he laughed, leading Cody out and into class. "You're cuter anyway."

Cody only chuckled.

* * *

Ron and Evan met Cody and Jeff at the lunch table, the other's only a little bit behind. "So what's up?" Ron asked, ruffling the soft hair on Cody's head. "Haven't really seen you smile or do anything but stab food for the last week," he said laughingly. "Gonna eat today?"

Cody nodded, looking up to see Randy coming towards them. His heart lurched in his chest, knowing that he was still going to have an attraction to the other boy, but he knew it would be nothing like Teddy. "Hey," he started, a sudden kiss to his lips making him smile. "Well, that was nice."

Randy smirked, leaning close to Cody and whispering in his ear. "Talk to me later outside?" he asked, earning a slow nod. He held his arm around Cody, laughing and joking with the others.

It was the end of the day, and Cody was almost dreading talking to Randy. He knew what he had to do, but at the same time, he didn't want to say goodbye. He knew that wasn't fair to Randy or Teddy, but he couldn't tell his body to stop wanting someone either. He walked up to the taller male under the ledge where they had first met. "I know you know about me and Ted," he started, crossing his arms.

Randy smiled, leaning back against the stone wall. "And I know that the other day you didn't want to admit it," he retorted, reaching out and pulling Cody to stand next to him. "I know that you have something for him that you don't have for me. I can see it when you look at him. The way you kiss me."

Cody looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry," he whispered, looking up into the happy blue eyes.

"Nothing to be sorry for. I told you then Cody, if you have something for him, then go. If you don't, you're only going to hurt me and you. Let's skip that, and be friends and be happy with just that," Randy said, looking over at the watery blue eyes. He paused, cupping Cody's face and wiping the tears away. "What's wrong Cody?"

Cody sighed, resting his hands on the backs of Randy's. "I never meant it to happen like this. I liked you, I really did. Hell, I still do. I want to be with you but this thing with Ted. I don't know what it is, it just attracts me to him and I just can't stop. I hate it because I know it's not going to work out and then I love it because I've never felt this way before," he admitted, trying to stop the salty tears.

Randy smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Cody's lips. "It's okay," he murmured, kissing Cody again. "If anything, we can try again if you and Ted don't work out. But you deserve to be happy at least for a little while."

Cody nodded. "Thank you Randy, for at least kind of understanding. You were my first boyfriend and I'll never forget that. You're too sweet for someone like me anyway," he said, sniffling with a laugh. "And I can say that."

"You act like I'm dying or moving away," Randy said, pulling Cody in for a hug and ruffling his hair. "I'm still gonna be your friend dummy. We just won't be kissing anymore," Randy said, allowing Cody to pull away and take a moment to himself. "Work for you?"

Cody nodded again. "Yeah. I hope you find someone that makes you happy," he finally whispered, looking over at the student parking and finding a dark face towards him. He knew he'd have a lot to explain to Teddy, but he also knew that he wouldn't be holding back with him as much, now that he wasn't afraid of hurting Randy. "I have to go to work. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Randy nodded, watching as Cody walked off towards his employer. "Wanna ride?" he asked, watching as Teddy peeled off.

Cody shrugged, taking the ride. He rode almost in silence, thinking of Teddy and how his day was going to go well.

Entering the house, Cody could hear silence. He walked up to Teddy's room and opened the door, finding Teddy at his desk doing his homework, completely ignoring him. "Hey," he started, shutting the door and walking over. "I saw you leaving. I wanted to catch you and tell you something."

Teddy rolled his eyes, turning to Cody with a completely unenthused look on his face. "I don't have time to hear about you and Orton anymore," he said emotionlessly. "I have more important things to think about."

Cody rolled his eyes. "It's not what you think Ted," he said, leaning over the back of Teddy, pressing a kiss right under Teddy's ear. "Think we'll have some time together?"

Teddy hissed, clawing at his homework as the bold tongue moved over his ear. "What if I don't?" he asked snobbily, moving to relief the torturous pleasure he was receiving.

"Then, I guess I'll just go home," he answered, shrugging and grabbing his bag. "I'm sure you and Maryse have plenty to talk about anyway."

Teddy jumped up and grabbed Cody by the arm. "If you're going to stay with Orton then don't come up and try and get me to fuck you," he snapped, looking into the surprised eyes. "You know I want you, don't tease me if you aren't going to give in."

Cody smiled, earning his back slamming into the wall. He groaned, pulling Teddy in for a steamy kiss. His lips devoured Teddy's. He groaned again, this time because Teddy was pressing his body completely against him, their hips already grinding against each other.

"Fuck Cody, I want to fuck you," he whimpered, fingers digging into Cody's hips. His breath hitched as he felt Cody's lips move away from his and to his neck. "Please."

Cody paused, still unsure. He pressed a kiss right under Teddy's left ear, before biting his lower lip. "Be gentle," he whispered, his hands moving down Teddy's chest to his hands. He led Teddy to the bed. Kicking his shoes off he moved back on the bed, leaning back on his hands.

Teddy's breathing was erratic. He watched every movement of Cody, the long legs trembling under the tight jeans. He tried to swallow hard around the sudden lump in his throat. He moved onto the bed, a knee between the slightly open legs, the other against Cody's hip. His hands rested just outside Cody's shoulders. Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to Cody's lips, one hand moving to slide under Cody's shirt. "Are you sure?"

Cody shook his head. "I'm really nervous," he answered honestly.

Teddy smiled, moving to lay next to Cody. "I don't want to rush you," he returned, his hand resting on the warm flat tummy, his other propping his head up. "I want you to be ready." He pressed another kiss to Cody's mouth, teasing a nipple.

Cody groaned, moving to straddle Teddy. "I didn't say I wasn't ready, I'm just nervous," he replied, rubbing his crotch against Teddy's. "This is how I'm supposed to do it right?"

Teddy nodded, grabbing the hem of Cody's shirt and pulling it over his head. "C'mere," he whispered, lips touching lips as Teddy's fingers went to work on Cody's chest, their hips moving harder against each other.

Cody moaned into Teddy's mouth, pulling away to pull Teddy's shirt off as well. "I wanna touch you," he whimpered, missing the knock at the door.

Teddy groaned, ignoring the knock, but was unable to ignore the second one with the sharp rap of knuckles on the all wooden door. "What?" he asked, getting up from the bed. He tossed Cody's shirt to him as he opened the door to find Virgil there with a concerned look. "Master Teddy, your father wants you and Cody to come into his study. He wants to tell you something."

Teddy looked at Virgil with confusion. He looked back at Cody, who was sitting on the edge of his bed finishing pulling his shirt on. "What does he want?"

Virgil tried not to look in on Cody's blushing face. "It's best if you hurry," he said, unable to actually tell Teddy what it was about. He walked away, biting his lower lip so hard he could taste blood.

Cody walked up behind, pressing his chest against Teddy's back, his lips pressed against the back of Teddy's neck. "Take a rain check?" he asked, reaching forward and stroking the still hard erection in Teddy's jeans. "After we go see your dad."

Teddy nodded, turning and kissing Cody hard on the lips. "Then that ass is mine," he said, earning a sigh and headshake from Cody. "I promise, I'll be gentle."

Cody smiled, kissing Teddy lightly. He waited for Teddy to pull on his shirt again before they started down to Mr. DiBiase's study. He tried not to feeling excited, in a way, he wanted to do it all with Teddy, especially after everything that had been said between him and Randy, but he was also afraid, knowing that if Teddy did take it, it was the only thing he would never get back if him and Teddy didn't work out.

Teddy leaned it and pressed a quick kiss to the side of Cody's head before he opened the door to his father's office and stepped in, him and Cody being met with four sets of eyes, Mr. DiBiase, Maryse, Maryse's father, and Virgil. "What's going on?" he asked, leading his way in, allowing Cody to close the door and stand behind him.

Mr. DiBiase smiled, standing from behind his desk and walking over to Teddy before clapping him on the back hard. "Mr. Ouellet and I decided that we're moving up you and Maryse's wedding date. At the end of your senior year, on June 1st, Miss Maryse will be your lovely wife," he said with a smile.

Cody's heart sank, he looked over at Virgil, the darker eyes looking down at the floor. He looked from Maryse's loving eyes to the shocked ones of Teddy. He didn't know what to feel, of course Teddy was going to marry Maryse, she was the reason for all of the secrecy, the confusion on both of their parts, even the extra excitement in their touches. He clenched his teeth so hard his jaw hurt. He knew he couldn't let the tears show, no matter how much they were burning his eyes. He kept his eyes on Teddy, waiting for him to say something, deny Maryse, say something about wanting someone else.

"Cody, I want you to help Ted get ready for everything. I know that this is a sudden development and shocking but you're young Ted and you need a beautiful wife," Mr. DiBiase said happily, patting Cody gently on the shoulder.

Teddy looked at his girlfriend before looking back at Cody. He bit his tongue, unsure of what to say. He couldn't deny it in front of everyone, they would know for sure that he had feelings for someone else, and most likely they would assume another girl, how would be able to explain that she wasn't a she. "Alright," he said, not daring to look back at Cody and forcing a smile out.

Cody looked at Teddy solemnly; waiting, hoping that Teddy would say something else, defend their growing relationship. He was quiet; eyes focused on Teddy until Mr. DiBiase had ushered him and Virgil out of the room. It was then he let the tears go as he made his way back to Teddy's room to get his bag. Virgil stopped him just as his hand touched the doorknob. "How could he?" he asked, tears thick and heavy.

"He didn't decide this Cody," Virgil offered, looking back to see Teddy storming down the hall. "Remember that Cody." He started away, the look of fire in Teddy's eyes more than a little unsettling.

Cody opened the door and entered Teddy's room, going right to his bag and going back to the door ready to leave the entire house. He looked up into the dark blue eyes of his boss, his own glossy with tears. "Get out of the way Ted."

"Cody, let me explain," Teddy pleaded, watching as the tears fell down Cody's cheeks. He tried to reach out to Cody, only to have Cody pull away violently.

"Don't touch me!" Cody snapped, the tears slowing as his anger started to boil. "I let myself believe that I was something more to you Ted, that this was more than one of your sick games. Now I see, that I was just a toy to you.

"Cody, it's not like that," Teddy tried to say, earning the worst look he'd ever gotten from Cody.

"Yes it is! You have Maryse now as your soon to be wife, your dad controlling your life, and this entire world to take over with your dad's business before you ever speak a word of the truth to anyone!" he finished, his body shaking with hurt and anger. He went to sidestep Teddy to get out.

Teddy caught Cody's arm and tried to hold him in place. "I don't want to marry her. I'm not going to. Cody, you're not a toy. This is real. I want to be with you. I'm telling the truth," he tried to explain, futile at keeping Cody from leaving his grasp. "Cody, don't leave like this.

Cody tried to force out a smile, shaking his head. "You can't stop me." He paused, looking up into the blue eyes again. "I let myself believe that this was more than just being your fuck buddy." A choked sob emerged. "Funny part is, I left Randy for you…"

Teddy was in shock, his voice gone without any idea with what he should say. He finally had what he wanted, right there in front of him was a single, willing, and wanting Cody, and he'd completely fucked it up because he couldn't tell his dad that he wasn't going to marry Maryse. "I… I…. Cody…."

"Doesn't matter now, does it?" Cody asked looking back down at his feet. "It was stupid for me to believe that this was different, that I meant something to you." He got passed a frozen Teddy before turning back and looking him right in the eyes. "I quit."

Teddy turned, his eyes meeting with the completely serious ones of Cody. "Don't, Cody," he whimpered, standing in shock as Cody turned and left. His heart broke with the force of Cody's last words to him. Quitting meant there would be no way of seeing each other, talking, anything, it broke them off completely. It scared him to think that he was starting to care about Cody more than he'd meant to and Cody quitting only made it worse.

* * *

(A/N): Well, that was sad… I was reading the summary one day and I realized, that this plot was nothing like it was supposed to be, stories have a habit of running wild haha. But this has been coming for a while. So yes, Maryse and Teddy are getting married, Cody and Randy just friends, and poor Cody is heart broken… How sad? Comments, thoughts? All are welcome! Title is Shot Through The Heart by Bon Jovi. (I LOVE Bon Jovi!)

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	15. Buried Myself Alive

******Disclaimer: See Chapter 14**

**Jinx302:** I don't mind if they are the same! I still love them all! Don't worry, what goes around comes around.

**Mandylovesyou:** I'm glad you were really into it. Sadly, Teddy is a bit of a flake when he's put on the spot... Don't worry, it'll come around soon.

**luisaakainsane:** So much at once! I feel so bad for abusing Cody like this, and don't feel bad, I do too. It'll all come out soon, I promise!

**AmarettoLove:** Man, poor Virgil! XD I'm glad you liked it! I hope you enjoy this one just as much!

**Just to make the author note at the bottom clear, I am a few chapters ahead and this one has been done for a while, so even though there's only a few days between updates, when I was writing them it took me a long time. Does that make sense? XD Please enjoy!**

* * *

_**Buried Myself Alive**_

Teddy sighed, leaning back on his bed, looking around his room and trying to ignore everything that reminded him of Cody. He couldn't look at his window, the hate he'd felt from his party seeing Randy on Cody making his stomach queasy. He could barely lay in his bed, the memories of him and Cody hard to fight off. "Why the hell did dad have to say all that in front of Cody? I was so fucking shocked that they were even going to make us go through with this!" he growled, grabbing his pillow and throwing it across the room at the door.

The door opened a moment later, Mike standing there, his downcast face, still a strange sight for Teddy. "I heard about the wedding, congratulations," he said flatly, eyes moving over the floor to Teddy. "I hope you're happy little brother."

Teddy sat up, shaking his head, seeing the life just draining from his brother. "Shut the door and sit down," he said softly, patting the bed next to him. "Why did you even leave him if this is what's going to happen to you?" he asked, leaning back on his left over pillows.

"I couldn't find a job. Dad blackmailed me into coming home. Dustin doesn't know it but he almost lost his job too. Dad was going to break us apart some how, I figured if I did it, it would be easier on both of us, and Dustin could keep his job and not know," he explained, looking at the floor as the tears flooded his eyes. "Sounds stupid, but I really love him and honestly it kills me being home. All I'm doing is sitting in my room wanting to see him and die because I can't."

Teddy sighed, resting his hand on his brother's shoulder and smiling, knowing he should tell him about Cody, but unsure if he could. "I know what you're saying, sorta."

Mike smiled, all knowing. "Cody quit, didn't he?" he asked, watching as Teddy winced. "He's not coming back either, is he?"

Teddy shook his head. "I'm not going to be able to see him again either. He was there when dad said that they were making the wedding in June and was upset. He quit right here in my room," he whispered, looking at the very spot he and Cody had been standing. "I hate it."

"You love him don't you?"

Teddy's sharp eyes met Mike's. "No."

Mike held up his hands in defense. "You had to feel something for him, look at you. You never mope like this. He meant something to you, way more than that little French bitch does."

Teddy nodded, sighing. He wasn't going to tell Mike about him and Cody, but he wasn't going to deny his feelings anymore over him. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to marry her. I can't even stand her anymore."

"Tell Cody that, and tell Dad, you're the favorite one Ted, you know that," Mike stated, tipping his brother's chin up to look him in the eye. "I know he'll understand, just don't tell him about Cody."

Teddy shook his head. "It's not the easy. I'm not going to be like you! I'm not just going to cover up wanting him because of Dad. I'm not being a coward about it!" he snapped, jumping up and leaving his room, missing the concerned look on his older brother's face.

"You think it's that easy right now, but you'll see it isn't," Mike whispered, standing as well and going back to his own room.

* * *

Cody sighed, poking at his lunch around his friends, listening to the steady hum of talk over Halloween coming up. He looked up, eyes hardening on Maryse, noticing that Teddy wasn't there. He felt his heart thump angrily in his chest, telling him not to think about Teddy or his wife.

"Codes?" Jeff asked, resting a hand on Cody's shoulder. "You gotta talk to us, or something. We're worried about you."

Cody smiled, looking up into the bright green eyes. "I quit," he stated, looking down at the table before leaning against Randy.

Jeff's eyes widened, his eyes moving from Cody to Randy. "What do you mean you quit?"

"I quit my job. I quit seeing him. I quit anything that had to do with him," Cody finished, feeling the tears start to build.

Randy wrapped an arm around Cody, allowing the smaller male to lean into him and press his face into his shoulder. "What did he say Friday about you being single?"

"It doesn't matter," Cody growled, pulling away just in time to see Teddy walk into the lunch room and take a seat next to his bride to be. "I'm surprised you haven't heard yet."

"Heard what?" Evan asked, looking from Ron's slightly anxious face back to Cody.

"He's getting married to Maryse," Ron blurted out, unable to keep it in. "I heard Brie telling Eve in PE. I'm sorry Cody." He looked over at the distraught teen and sighed, biting his lower lip, knowing that he wasn't helping the situation.

Cody nodded. "Not your fault. It's the truth. They're going to have it right after school ends in June," he explained, pushing his food away with a hard glare. "It's pathetic."

Randy and Jeff were silent, unsure of what to say since the sudden outburst of news. "This happened Friday?" Randy asked, looking from Jeff back to Cody. "After everything he drops this bomb of getting married?"

"His dad did. I was supposed to be helping him get ready and such but I can't do it. I don't want him and Maryse to get married. I can't even stand her," Cody growled, thinking back and seeing Teddy act like an obedient dog for his father. He looked up, finding Teddy's eyes focused on him, Teddy's lap now filled with Maryse and her cuddling into him like a giant stuffed animal. He turned his eyes away, showing he wanted nothing to do with Teddy. He looked over at Randy, pulling him in for a chaste kiss. He looked back, finding Teddy's eyes were now focused on his own table, his shoulders hunched in an almost defeated way. For a moment he felt like he was in control and Teddy was getting a taste of his own medicine. The next he felt like shit, because he knew hurting Teddy was only going to hurt him in the long run.

He got up, threw his lunch away and sat back down, earning a hard glare from Jeff. "I'm not hungry anymore," Cody said, taking a chance to glance over at Teddy, finding him barely smiling with his friends. He turned his face back to Jeff and sighed. "Am I acting ridiculous?"

Jeff shook his head. "I don't think so, but then again, it really does seem like he was using you to get in your pants," he said, taking his lover's hand in his. "You deserve better Codes. You really do."

Cody nodded absent-mindedly. He didn't really want better. He'd wanted Teddy. He'd believed Teddy. And because of it, Cody was hurting. He sighed, looking up at the clock and finding it was only a few minutes until lunch was over. He wasn't looking forward to seeing Teddy later in class.

* * *

Class came faster than Cody wanted and he scowled when he saw Teddy walk in, his blue eyes focused on Cody's area. Cody only turned his head, finding the other direction completely more interesting than returning Teddy's glance. He sighed, looking back only after Teddy had taken his seat and was facing the front of the room, ready for the class to start.

It was near the middle that Cody was tapped and a note was handed to him. He opened it, eyes narrowing at the messy scrawl.

I'm sorry

Cody moved his pencil from his notebook to the paper.

_I'm not._

He passed it back, happy that it never made it back to him before the end of the class period, signaling the end of the school day. He packed his things and stood, ready to leave, finding that Teddy was running up to him. "I'm busy, leave me alone," he said callously, looking up into the hurt blue eyes.

"Cody, please can we just talk?" Teddy asked, watching as the rest of the class filtered out, most of them looking at Teddy and Cody, whispers following behind.

"I don't have time to talk to you Ted."

"What do you have to do Cody? Until Friday you were employed at my house."

Cody's eyes flared as he looked up into the surprised eyes. "It doesn't matter what I have to do. I don't feel like talking to you, leave me alone," he snapped, turning and walking out the door into the crowded hallway.

"Please, Cody let me explain," Teddy tried, pulling Cody to look at him. "I'm sorry."

Cody shook his head, chuckling. "You're sorry?" he asked, scoffing. "Me too." He turned back around and started away. He groaned when he was pushed into the boys' bathroom and the door locked behind Teddy. "I said leave me the hell alone Ted, haven't you done enough?"

Teddy sighed. "Cody, listen to me. I didn't know. I don't want us to be like this," he tried to explain, seeing the anger in Cody's eyes. "Please, just let me say that I didn't want this."

Cody smiled. "I told you once Ted, you would never stand up to your daddy. I don't have time for you or your antics. Go back to your fucking whore."

Teddy growled, grabbing Cody's arms and shoving him back into the wall, their bodies crushed together, their lips only millimeters apart. "How can I do that when all I want is you?" he breathed, feeling himself start to get hard from their bodies pressed together. "Don't tell me you don't want me."

Cody just laughed, his once racing heart and jumbled nerves now completely normal. "It's all about you isn't it Ted? Always has been, it always will be, huh?" he chuckled, pushing Ted back. "I stopped wanting you the moment you agreed to marry that little bitch to make your daddy happy. I don't need someone that's going to deny me or my feelings."

Ted watching completely still as Cody grabbed his once dropped backpack and unlocked the door before leaving him alone. He knew he'd fucked up royal, but how was he supposed to call off a wedding of this magnitude? How was he going to tell his dad that it was a man he wanted to be with? How was he supposed to tell his father that he was like his brother? He sighed, walking out, hoping to find some kind of solace in looking for Cody, finding that he was long gone.

Teddy growled, punching a locker next to the door and walking away. He had to think of a way to call off this wedding, even if it killed him. He found his locker, threw his books in and slammed it shut, turning to find his fiancée right there waiting for him.

"Hey babe," she said, smiling up at the scowling face. "I know that you said I could do all the planning but what do you think of pink? I mean most of the seashells are going to have pink in them, so I thought that it could be a main color," she started, wrapping her arm with Teddy's and leading him away to his car. "I've already picked out the cake and the decorations. I just want you to see them."

Teddy shrugged, his eyes moving over the groups of friends moving through the hallways to the outside doors. He sighed, his dark blue eyes falling on Cody with Jeff and his friends. He wanted to run up to Cody, tell him he was sorry, that it wasn't all about him, that it wasn't really what he thought. "Are you sure you want to get married?" he asked, looking down at Maryse when the reached the car.

Maryse looked up at Teddy quizzically. "What kind of question is that?" she asked, pulling away and placing her hands on her hips. "Of course I want to get married."

"I meant to me. We're gonna be eighteen years old, off to college. Are you sure you want to be married this early on?" he asked again, wondering if he could change Maryse's mind about getting married and put it off until he could figure out a way to tell his dad he didn't want to marry her.

"Why not? We can just do what we're doing now. I know you're seeing someone else Teddy and you know I'm still seeing someone else as well. We're only going to be married in name and to the media, I don't care what you do after that and I know you don't care about me. Why else would you ignore my calls and show so little interest in me now? I know it's for show."

Teddy just looked down at Maryse, his heart thumping madly in his chest. He didn't know if he should feel hurt or if he should be scared of being found out. He smirked. "Well, then lets get it out in the open. I don't want to marry you, name or not. I don't care about your dad's business or them merging with my dad's. If you want the truth to come out."

Maryse smirked, showing she wasn't as dense as she looked. "Either you marry me Teddy bear, or I'll tell this entire school and your father about what you and your little house whore have going on. I'm not stupid. I saw you two that day in your room. Don't give me that shocked look. The moment you go telling everyone I'm sleeping around is the moment I go crying to Daddy about you being a closet fag. Now, get in the car and take me to this cake shop."

Teddy shook in rage, his teeth clenched tightly as he got into the car and pulled away from the school.

* * *

The next few days were rough for Teddy, he would go to school, see Cody and the cold look in his eyes and lose whatever little nerve he had to talk to him and walk the other direction. In their classes he would sneak looks over at Cody, none of them returned. He sighed at the end of the day, watching as Cody walked with his friends towards the buses, he wanted to run up, kiss, hug, yell how much he wanted Cody in front of everyone.

He sighed, watching as Cody got on the bus and he was still rooted to his spot. A tear escaped his eye. He quickly brushed it away, blaming the cold wind. He looked up into the inky late October sky, wishing he could rewind time. Maybe then, he wouldn't have cornered Cody, kissed him, felt jealous and went on like normal, and it wouldn't have hurt him or Cody in the long run.

He walked over to his car, eyebrows knitting together as he opened the door and got in. Everyday was the same fight in his head: should he follow and apologize and beg for Cody to come back, or just go home and sulk. So far the latter of the two had won and much like today he would go home. He started home, pulling out a joint and lighting up. Normally, he wouldn't smoke and drive, knowing that it did some weird things to him, but today he wasn't worried. He didn't have anything to worry about: Cody was gone, he was going to end up married to the girl that loved to fuck everyone else, and his entire family was miserable, minus his father and younger brother.

Once home he went up to his father's study, Virgil meeting him at the door and leading him up. "You wanted to see me?" he asked, his father looking down at a bunch of papers.

"I haven't seen Cody here in a few days. Did you give him time off?" he asked, looking up at his middle son and smiling. "It's almost strange not seeing him around as much."

Teddy fiddled behind his back, unsure of how to tell his father that Cody had quit. He bit his lower lip and looked at the floor before looking up again at his father's waiting face. "He quit. He needed more time at home and with school," he finally said, trying to think of a way to make Cody look better than a betrayed potential boyfriend.

"I see. Well, Virgil, make sure Cody doesn't come back on the grounds. He's not working here anymore," Mr. DiBiase said, looking to his servant. "That's alright, I'm sure we can find you a new helper between now and next week."

Teddy shook his head. "No one will be nearly as good as Cody was," he said, biting his lower lip when his father gave him a strange look. "Meaning, no one would have the same experience and knowledge since Cody was with us for so long. And since I'm marrying Maryse soon, there's no reason to train a new one when I won't need one for a while." He breathed a little easier when his father's face softened.

Ted Sr. nodded. "I see your point son," he said, looking down at his paper work. "If he changes his mind, it's your choice to bring him back."

Teddy nodded. "Thank you."

"Other than that, have you decided on anything for the wedding yet?"

Teddy nodded. "I want Mike to be my best man, and then Brett, AJ, Nick and Mike Mizanin as my groomsmen. I was thinking that since it's going to be in June, Maryse thought the theme should be a beach and the wedding should be on the coast," he plotted, wishing he could put more enthusiasm in his voice. Honestly he had no interest in this wedding.

"You want your fag brother as your best man?"

Teddy winced. "He's still my brother." He wanted to defend Mike, knowing at the same time he couldn't say much or else he would give away his own feelings.

Ted Sr. shrugged. "If that's what you want." With that he was done with the conversation, motioning to be left alone.

"Are those your real plans?" Virgil asked as they walked away.

Teddy nodded. "Not that it matters now. Cody doesn't want anything to do with me, and this is the only thing I can do to keep my father happy," he said bitterly, heading to his room and slamming the door. He lay in his bed, thinking of Cody and the hurt on his face when he found out. He wanted to jump up, run down to his father's study and tell him just how he felt. He wanted to scream that he hated Maryse and what she had done to him and that he wanted Cody and that's who he was going to be with. He knew he would never be able to do it, and he knew that his father would beat him near to death before he would ever let Teddy talk to him like that and refuse to take Maryse as his wife.

Getting up he moved around his room, looking into his mirror and noticing himself for the first time in a few days. He hadn't shaved and it was apparent on his face, the stubble different compared to his usual clean shaven face, his face was sullen, rings under his eyes. He sighed, sitting on the floor and falling back, using his hands as his pillows. He almost wanted to go outside and swim, maybe he would catch pneumonia or hypothermia or something that would keep him away from school, possibly kill whatever was wrong with him, or him in the process. He groaned, rolling to one said and curling up.

Teddy's eyes looked around his floor, finding a hidden stash under his dresser. He smiled, getting up and pushing the dresser just enough to grab his stash and make his way down to the pool house only he used. He easily locked the door and flopped down on his couch and start lighting up. He breathed in and out, his lungs burning and his head spinning from the drug. He smiled, feeling his high take over and his problems start to disappear. He knew it wouldn't help him when he came back down, but at that very moment it was the only thing in the world that he needed, or wanted.

* * *

It took a few more days before Teddy was fully down from his high. He'd missed the last two days of school, blew Maryse off numerous times because he hadn't felt like being smothered by her. He growled, breathing in the cool air as he walked outside to his car. He was tired of pretending that he wasn't hurting, he needed another fix, something, anything to dull the pain.

It wasn't until half an hour later than Teddy realized he was sitting outside Cody's dark house, his car still on and his eyes filled with tears. He turned his car off and got out, shutting the door quietly since he wasn't sure what time it was. He made his way over to Cody's window and smiled.

Cody sighed, leaning against his bedroom wall. He looked up at the ceiling dropping his Nintendo controller to the side as he tried to think of something other than Teddy. His heart was focused on him, and it hurt to think back to all the words that Ted had said, all the wonderful feelings he'd had. "Why?" he asked, biting his lower lip and trying to keep the tears from filling his eyes. "Fucking why?"

A tap at the window made Cody jump, his eyes turning to see the dark blue ones of his once employer. "What do you want?" he asked after opening the window.

Teddy looked rough, his hair a mess, a stubble on his cheeks and his clothes completely a mess from dirt and rumpled. "I wanted to see you," he confessed quicker than he'd meant.

Cody rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for your self pity," he started, going to shut his window and cut their conversation short.

"Wait Cody!" Teddy gasped, touching the screen and grabbing Cody's attention. "I'm not getting married. I'm not doing this. I can't do this. Tomorrow, I'm telling my dad about this, about us. I don't care what happens anymore. I've spent the last few days so fucking high that I couldn't move off of my couch in my pool house. I'm tired of being miserable without you there."

Cody sighed. He hadn't expected Teddy to be so honest with him. "You should just get married Ted," he started, looking deep into the dark blue sapphires in front of him. "It'll be better for you."

Teddy sighed, pressing his forehead against the screen. "It's just in name. She's still screwing the entire school. She already knows about us. She saw me kissing you. It doesn't matter if I tell him or not. He'll find out when I don't show up to the wedding."

Cody's brows furrowed. "Fuck…" he growled, rubbing his face with his hands. "So it's going to be like all those rich marriages where you have a million and one affairs but are still married?"

Teddy nodded. "I'm not worthless. I can get a job. It doesn't matter if he kicks me out. I'll figure something out. Just please, don't turn me away anymore," he whispered, pulling away and looking into the hurt eyes. "Cody."

Cody sighed, pressing his hand to Teddy's, the warmth of the bigger hand, making Cody's heart thump hard in his chest. "I'm not coming back to work for you," he said softly, unsure of what else to say.

Teddy smiled gently. "That's ok. Just come to the Halloween party next week," he suggested, wishing he could curl his fingers around Cody's. "I'll let you get some rest then. I just… I needed you to know," his brother's words hitting him hard, "that this isn't just a fling. I really care about you."

Cody was silent, unsure how to respond.

"You're the only one that's been around since I was seven. I just wanted to say thank you," he finished, smiling before walking back to his car.

* * *

(A/N): So this has been by far the hardest chapter to write so far for this fic. I've spent almost an entire two months on it and several rewrites. Sadly, this is both of the chapters I wrote diced an pasted together to form a chapter that I think I like. Either way, I'm ready to move on to the next chapter and start on this fic again! Tell me what you think please lovelies! Title is Buried Myself Alive by The Used.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	16. Everything Changes

******Disclaimer: See Chapter 15.**

**Jinx302: **Ouch. XD. I like how you think though. I hope this chapter is to your liking though. =]**  
**

**TheSarcasticXP: **Well I'm glad you're reading it again. I promise, lots will happen. I don't know about little Codiase babies, but ya know. haha. Enjoy love!**  
**

**Mandylovesyou: **Yes! Don't feel bad, I hate her too. XD I promise Halloween is going to be fun. =] I hope you like!

**luisaakainsane: **I agree, with both. We'll see this chapter love, hold on to your pants! haha. I'm glad you really like it. I hope you enjoy the rest just as much though.**  
**

**I've been slacking a little this week and I apologize for that. I've been wanting to keep at least one chapter a week, just so I don't fall into another hiatus. Plus I really enjoy reading what you have to say, no matter what it is! So, Look out around Friday-Sunday area for another chapter! =]  
**

**Enjoy my loves!  
**

* * *

_**Everything Changes**_

Teddy heaved in before relaxing as he pushed open the door to his father's study. "Dad?" he asked, looking in to find his father engrossed in a stack of papers.

"What is it Teddy? I'm busy," he said softly, looking up for just a moment to see his son. "I'm glad you finally shaved, you were beginning to look homeless."

"Dad, I don't want to marry Maryse," he stated, shocked that he'd said it so calmly. He felt his heart race in his chest as his father stopped and looked up at him.

"Why?" Ted Sr. asked, looking back down at his papers.

Teddy bit his lower lip, looking down at the carpet before looking back at his dad, thinking of what he'd said the night before to Cody. "I hate her. I don't love her and I never will. I don't want anything to do with her," he finished.

Ted smirked. "Your mother wanted to marry for love too, look where she is now," he spoke up, looking into the smoldering eyes of his middle son. "Don't act like you don't know. She left me for another man and look at where she ended up, in a run down apartment with a dead beat husband."

Teddy ground his teeth, trying hard not to snap. "I'm not marrying her. I want someone else," he bit out, eyes on fire.

Ted smiled, looking from his paperwork up to Teddy. "And who's that Teddy? Some other little whore at that school? You and Maryse are going to get married whether you like it or not. And that's final!"

Teddy felt his fists tighten at his sides. "I'll never marry that little bitch!"

Ted stood up quickly, his chair falling backwards. "You listen to me and you listen good. You and that girl will get married. I don't give a damn what you want! You hear me? Don't fuck this up Theodore or else you'll find yourself in a similar position as your fag brother," he hissed, hands slamming down on the desk.

Teddy turned his face towards the carpeted floor. "Then just do it, because she will never be Cody! That's who I want!" he snapped, shocked that it flew out so easily. He looked up into his father's shocked eyes, he swallowed hard in the silence that followed.

Ted smirked, whipping his belt off of his waist. "I will not have two fag sons in this house," he snapped, walking from around the desk and raising it above his head. He sneered, bringing it down over Teddy. "You hear me? I won't have you turn into a cock sucker like your brother!"

* * *

Cody sighed, sitting in his last class and looking at Teddy's empty seat. He bit his lower lip, wondering if Teddy had actually told his father about them or that he wasn't marrying Maryse. He looked up just as the bell rang and darted out the door. He would have to find Randy and ask him to spy on Teddy for him. Once outside he saw Teddy, standing in the parking lot with a pair of sunglasses on.

Easily, Cody ran up to him, keeping his distance since they were on the school grounds. "Where were you?" he asked, noticing that Teddy was leaning heavily on his car. "Are you okay?"

Teddy nodded, cracking a small smile. "Get in," he whispered, turning to get into his sports car himself.

Cody got in, unsure of what was going on with Teddy. "What's going on?" he asked, looking over as Teddy took off into traffic.

"I told my dad," he whispered, pulling off his shades and showing a deeply bruised right eye. "He didn't take it well."

Cody gasped, reaching out to touch Teddy's eye but pulling back at the last second. "Why did you go through all of that if this was going to happen?" he asked, feeling like shit that Teddy had gotten the shit beat out of him over their relationship.

"Because I promised you I would," he answered, looking over at Cody with a smile. "Where do you want to go?"

Cody sighed, reaching over and taking Teddy's hand in his. "Let's go back to my house," he started, entwining his and Teddy's fingers.

"Will anyone be mad?"

Cody shook his head. "Not if we explain." He was silent the entire way there, his thoughts keeping him from speaking. He couldn't believe that Ted Sr. had really beaten his favorite son over something so miniscule. He sighed, getting out of the car once it was stopped in his driveway and leading him and Teddy into his house.

"Cody, you're late. You scared…."

Cody smiled, his hand once again entwined with Teddy's. "Hey Dust," he started, the dark look on his brother's face telling him to either get out or explain. "You were right," he whispered, looking up at Teddy then at Dustin. "I really like him."

Teddy looked down at Cody, trying not to smile before looking up at the older of the two. He could see the fire in Dustin eyes. "I can't blame you for not trusting me," he started, earning a soft but surprised look. "It's my father's fault about you and Mike."

"That's your father, not you," Dustin finally said, sighing. He knew he couldn't hold it against Teddy. After all, it wasn't his fault that him and Mike couldn't be together, it was Ted Sr.'s. "Dad will want an explanation when he gets home."

Cody nodded. "I know. C'mon Ted, let's get some ice for your eye," he said softly, leading Teddy into the small kitchen before pointing to a chair and making his way over to the fridge. He opened the top door to the freezer and took out an ice cube tray.

Teddy watched as Cody put the ice into a freezer bag with a little water before wrapping a thin dish towel around it and handing it to him. "Thank you," he murmured, holding it up to his eye. "Are you sure you won't get into trouble?" He was worried about Cody's father getting angry with him for just bringing his old boss' son into their home without notifying him.

Cody shook his head. "He's a pretty awesome guy really. I mean he's got his bad days too but that's because he's my dad," he explained, moving around the kitchen making small finger foods. He set the plate of crackers and cheese down on the table, taking one and nibbling on it. "You can have some. Kristin is gonna want some when she gets home."

Teddy looked at Cody with uncertainty. "Who's that?" he asked, feel almost stupid for not knowing more about the slightly younger male.

"She's my little sister. She's only in Jr. High. I think her and Brett are about the same age actually. She does her homework here and normally Dustin will make her a snack, but since I've been home I make them so he has a little more time to get ready for work."

Teddy nodded, taking one and lightly nibbling on it. He lowered the makeshift ice pack before looking up at Cody. "I'm sorry for all of the trouble," he whispered, earning a soft look from the other boy.

"Just hold that to your eye," he said, jumping when he heard the door slam shut. "That's my dad. I'll be right back."

Teddy nodded, his heart thumping hard in his chest. He wasn't sure what the man would say about him sitting in his kitchen, after all, his father had been a cruel man to him. He waited until the mumbled voices got closer and before they entered the kitchen he stood, the ice pack to his eye.

"He did what?" Dusty asked, stopping when he saw Teddy. He paused, when he saw the dark eye and the nervous look on the young man's face. "Sit down Theodore."

"Ted, please," Teddy said, taking his seat and looking at the man's feet.

Dusty nodded. "Ted then, let me see that eye," he said, coming close and pulling Teddy's hand away. "Yep, a good shiner. Your old man still has it in him." He sighed before putting the bag back. "Well Ted, you can either go home or stay the night. It'll give him some time to cool off and you some space. I'll call Virgil and tell him where you are."

"Thank you sir," Teddy whispered, unsure of how to take Mr. Rhodes. He was definitely a different kind of father from his own, one that really cared to see what was going on whether than hear about it.

Dusty smiled. "I see you've grown up some. That little snobbish attitude you had's gone now," he said, walking back into the living room for the phone.

Teddy looked up to see Cody standing there with a small smile on his lips.

* * *

Teddy smiled, looking down at Cody. "Thank you for letting me stay," he whispered, fingers playing with the brown hair. He could feel the soft breath on his chest as he looked up at the white ceiling.

Cody tried to cover his smile as he drew lazy circles over Teddy's chest. "I still can't believe you told your dad about us," he answered, looking up into the dark eyes, his own landing on the dark bruise. "I'm sorry."

Teddy shook his head. "I'd do it again," he murmured, leaning over to kiss Cody softly on the lips, his hand cupping the side of Cody's cheek. He didn't mean for it to go any farther than a soft kiss, but before he knew it, he and Cody had made it to the floor, their lips locked tight, their tongues fighting the tango of love between their lips.

Cody groaned, pulling Teddy's shirt up and over his head, his fingers already seeking out the pink nubs. He pinched them softly, his hips grinding into the ones below his. He pushed Teddy back against the sleeping bag pallet that was originally made for him.

Teddy felt his own body moving before his mind, ignoring the searing pain that was coursing through him. His hands pulled Cody's shirt free from him, their lips only parting for the material to pass between them. He groaned, Cody's lips moving from his lips to his neck. "Wait, Cody," he whimpered, pushing Cody away gently. "If you keep that up, I'm not going to be able to control myself."

Cody blushed but smiled. "I don't want you to," he replied, leaning in for a soft kiss, Teddy turning their positions. "Just be gentle."

Teddy nodded, kissing Cody softly on the lips, one hand holding him above the smaller male, the other teasing a nipple. His lips moved lower over the strong jaw and down to the pebbled nipple, taking it into his mouth for a sensual torture. He groaned, Cody's hips moving up to grind against his.

Cody took his hand from Teddy's, wrapping them around the strong neck, one already running through the short blond hair. He gasped, the teasing lips already making their way down his chest, ghosting over his belly to the hem of his pajama bottoms. He gasped, a strong hand touching him over the thin material.

Teddy tried to bite back a groan himself as he eased the pants down just enough to expose Cody's erection to the cool room. "No underwear?" he teased, looking up to find a deep blush on Cody's cheeks. "I'm not complaining." He smirked before pressing a kiss to the crown.

Cody covered his mouth with his hands, hoping not to wake his dad, he wasn't worried about Kristin or Dustin since she was at her friend's for the night and Dustin was at work, but he didn't want to have to explain what was going on if his dad knocked on the door. He gasped, the hot mouth enveloping him. "Fuck Teddy," he groaned, looking down to find that the dark blue eyes were set heavily on his. He could only feel himself shiver with want.

Teddy eased up and down Cody, his tongue swirling around the head before teasing the underside each time he moved back down. "Cum for me," he whispered, pulling away for a moment to lick down and back up the base.

Cody shook his head, his hips thrusting up into Teddy's mouth before he couldn't hold back anymore. "Gonna… cum…" he groaned, his hands fisting in the blond hair before his body stiffened, his hips snapping upwards into the hot mouth.

Teddy smirked, the hot streams coating his tongue and filling his mouth. He swallowed every bit of it, kissing back up Cody's body to his lips. Easily, he took Cody's lips with his, the loosening arms now wrapped around his neck. He hissed out as Cody's hands moved over his back.

Cody pulled away, his fingers running over the large welts. He pushed Teddy back, moving him around to see the cuts and welts from a leather belt in his back. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly, trying not to notice the inflamed irritation. "I wouldn't have wanted to do this with you hurt."

Teddy shook his head, turning and smashing his lips with Cody's. "I want you. I don't care what I look like," he murmured, his hands once again tracing over Cody's chest and teasing the erect nipples. "Do you have anything?"

Cody groaned, pulling away from Teddy and looking down at the pallet. "No," he answered, looking up with a blush. "I never thought I would be doing it at my house."

Teddy nodded, leaning in and kissing Cody's cheek, tipping Cody's chin up so their lips could meet. "I don't have one either. Do you still want to?" he asked, knowing that he wouldn't push it if Cody didn't feel comfortable with doing it without a condom.

"It's okay," he answered, moving up to the bed, pulling Teddy with him. "We don't have to use one."

"You sure?" Teddy asked between kisses, his lips being nipped at by the other male. He earned a nod as he moved over Cody on the bed, their lips once against smashing against each others. "Lube?"

Cody nodded as he pulled away and grabbed a half filled bottle from his nightstand. He tried not to blush as he heard the bottle open. He groaned, feeling a slick finger move over his entrance. His eyes snapped open, the single digit worming it's way into him. He winced, feeling invaded more than pleasure.

"I'll make it feel better," Teddy started, leaning over Cody's body, his set between the opened legs. He took a nipple into his mouth, his tongue teasing the pebbled flesh as he eased the single finger in and out of Cody. Once he felt Cody's hips start to push back against his hand, Teddy eased his finger out, it being joined with another.

Cody bit his lower lip, tasting blood as the two fingers stretched him, both scissoring to stretch him further. He groaned, Teddy's finger pushing in and brushing along something that lit a new fire inside of him.

Teddy smirked around his treat, his lips moving up to take Cody's, easing them open and sucking the offended lip into his mouth, stopping the slight bleeding. "Wrap your arms around me," he murmured, pulling his fingers free and slipping Cody's leg over his arm.

"You should take your pants off," Cody offered, noticing the bulge in the borrowed pajama pants. He smirked, watching as Teddy stood, sliding his own pants and underwear down and off. "Fucking sexy."

Teddy couldn't help but look at Cody, his face flush, lips slightly parted from panting. He fisted his own cock, his slick hand running over it easily. "You should see yourself," he whispered, looking down at the spread legs, one of Cody's hands moving down to stroke himself. "Fuck, this is better than anything I've ever seen."

Cody closed his eyes, looking away. "Don't say things like that," he answered, closing his legs and hiding his lower half from Teddy. "You make me sound a like a whore."

Teddy shook his head, moving closer and pushing the legs apart gently. "I know you're not," he breathed, reaching for the forgotten lube next to Cody and coating himself with it. "If you want to back out, tell me now, because once I start, I'm not going to be able to stop."

Cody reached out for Teddy, pulling him into a deep kiss, his own hand taking Teddy and lining the hard cock up with his entrance. "I'm a virgin," he whispered into Teddy's ear, Teddy's lips moving along his neck.

Teddy stopped, pulling away before leaning in and kissing Cody softly. "I know." He swallowed hard, his eyes closing as the head of his cock pushed against Cody. "Are you sure?" he asked, keeping his hips back just enough that he didn't enter Cody. He didn't want to take something like that if Cody wasn't fully ready.

Cody nodded, pushing his hips into Teddy. "Please, you're teasing me now," he whimpered, his free arm wrapped around Teddy's neck, his hand curling around the short bristles of hair.

Teddy groaned, allowing his body to close the space between him and Cody. The tip pushed against the puckered orifice. He took himself into his own hand, his fingers wrapping over Cody's. "I'll go slow." He pushed in, finding more than a little resistance.

Cody jumped, tears prickling the sides of his eyes as he felt the head finally sink in. It burned being stretched so far. He bit down on his lower lip again, trying to hold back the protests of Teddy to stop and just relax his body.

Teddy kissed up and down Cody's neck, his hand leaving his rod to wrap around Cody's softening one. "Is it okay?" he asked, knowing it felt more than amazing on his end. He'd never felt something so tight around him. "So fucking tight Cody…." He whimpered as he sank in further, finally breathing out a heated sigh when he felt his hips touching Cody's.

Cody tried to catch his breath, the pain something he'd never expected. His eyes opened when he felt Teddy's lips on his again. "Hurts," he grimaced, his hips already aching from the large organ inside of him.

Teddy nodded, pulling up from Cody's lips and looking into the pained face. "I can take it out," he whispered, his hand stroking Cody to hopefully take his mind off of the initial intrusion.

"No," Cody fought, gasping for a moment before pulling Teddy closer to him with both hands on either cheek of the older boy. "I want you to keep going."

Teddy felt his heart ache with joy. He'd never thought that he'd hear those words out of the smaller man. "Can I move?" he asked, his own member starting to ache with want to feel the friction of Cody's walls against him.

Cody nodded, his lips crashing with Teddy's to keep his whimpers and hisses to himself. He bit down on the soft flesh as Teddy started pulling out, his body completely new to everything. He groaned, his nails sinking into Teddy's back as he pushed back in. He felt a spark of something inside of him that made the pain vanish. "Do that again," he coached, his lips parting from Teddy's.

Teddy nodded, moving slowly against Cody, his body shaking from the effort of going slow and being gentle. He tried to hit that spot in Cody again, knowing that the little jumble of nerves were what had caused Cody the most pleasure.

Cody gasped, sinking his teeth into the soft shoulder as his nails drug over the battered flesh of Teddy's back, leaving burning hot paths in their wake. "Don't stop," he whimpered over Cody's shoulder, the kisses to his own neck becoming more and more frenzied.

"If we keep this up, I won't last long," Teddy whimpered, wincing at the pain in his back that was being inflicted. He felt Cody push up against him, pushing his body back until his hips were back on his feet, Cody's hips resting on his thighs. He kept thrusting into the smaller body, the sight something exquisite. He looked over the toned body below him, one hand of his resting against Cody's hip, helping them to meet completely before he pulled back, the other resting on Cody's pale thigh.

Cody groaned, feeling the cool rush over him. He reached down and grabbed himself. He stroked up and down slowly with one hand, the other covering his mouth to keep him from screaming out in pleasure. He arched his back, showing Teddy languidly how aroused he was. He could tell he was teasing the other man touching himself as their bodies rocked together.

Teddy growled, biting his lower lip as he watched that skillful hand run up and down Cody. "Fucking sexy," he ground out, sweat sliding down his body as they moved together slightly faster, Cody's bed starting to groan in protest. "We're going to make too much noise like this."

Cody nodded, releasing himself and pulling away from Teddy. Once he felt Teddy slide out of him, he felt empty. He moved to the floor on all fours, leaning forward and wiggling his ass. "Like this?" he asked, resting his head against his clasped hands, eyes focused on Teddy.

Teddy tried to swallow, finding that there was something in his throat that was stopping him. He eased off of the bed, shaking his head. "Not this time," he moaned, moving next to Cody and laying down. "Ride me?"

Cody blushed, moving so he was straddling the thin hips. "I'm not sure how to," he answered, feeling the head of Teddy's cock once again pressing against his entrance.

"Just do it like you did before. As long as you feel good, then that's all that matters." He felt Cody sink down on him, his own head falling back in pleasure as his hips moved upwards to hurry the process of impaling Cody on him.

Cody clenched his jaw, trying not to cry out in pleasure at the feel of being so full again. "Fuck Teddy," he groaned, leaning forward, his hands resting on Teddy's shoulders as he started to move, finding that when he did it, it was easier to relax.

Teddy pulled Cody in for a kiss, trying to ignore the burning pain of his back rubbing against the blankets, the other man moving over him faster than they had on the bed. "Don't go so fast," he warned, his hands pressing against Cody's hips to keep him fully inside. "I'll cum inside you."

Cody felt his face burn as he looked down into the sweaty face, his own body covered in a light sheen. "Isn't that the point?" he asked, his fingers moved down the strong chest to play over the hard dusky nipples.

Teddy growled, one hand moving to take Cody in hand. "Do you want me to? Remember, I'm not wearing anything," he reminded Cody, feeling the pinnacle of release creep closer and closer.

Cody shook, his body so close. "I know," he whimpered, his hips moving even faster over Teddy's, their hips now starting to lightly slap against each other, making the room echo with their lust. "It's okay, I promise."

Teddy groaned, finding it beyond hot that Cody was so willing with him. He knew it took a lot of trust to be allowed to finish inside. "Please, move a little faster. I'm so close," he groaned, his hips slamming up into Cody. "Cum for me Cody, I want you to."

Cody felt his stomach do a flip flop, the way Teddy's husky voice was begging him to cum. He groaned, closing his eyes as he ground harder into Teddy, his body getting hotter and hotter, his skin tighter and tighter. "Fuck, Teddy…. I'm gonna…." He whimpered, suddenly startled at how quickly Teddy sat up, their hips still grinding together as his lips were smashed against Teddy's. His arms wrapped around the strong neck as his legs wrapped around the strong waist, his body now in Teddy's lap.

His hand jerked faster on Cody's flesh, pulling him closer and closer to the point of no return. "Please, cum for me," he murmured, knowing that Cody had to be close with how hard he was. He moved his lips to the junction of Cody's neck and shoulder, biting into it.

"Teddy!" Cody yelped, completely forgetting about his dad as he came, his breathing harsh and loud. He could feel his body shudder with each convulsion of his cock, the hot semen coating his and Teddy's bellies. "Fuck…."

Teddy smiled, pressing a soft kiss against the wound he'd inflicted. "I didn't leave a mark," he clarified, kissing up the strong jaw again. "I'm so close."

Cody nodded, latching onto Teddy as their bodies continued to rock together. "Please, cum in me," he murmured, feeling his own heart jump at his sultry words.

Teddy growled loud as he grabbed Cody's ass cheeks and pushed him forward so Teddy was once again on top, Cody's legs holding him in place as his thrusts became uneven and hurried. He pressed his head under Cody's chin, biting his lips to keep from yelling out. "Fuck, Cody," he growled, slamming into Cody harder.

Cody bit back a yelp, knowing that they should be easier, gentler. He didn't want to. He wanted Teddy to finish, but at the same time he didn't want the mind-blowing pleasure to stop. "Kiss me," he urged, taking Teddy's lips. He smirked at the sloppy kisses, Teddy's back arcing with each thrust, their bodies slamming into each other a final time before Teddy stopped, his howl of pleasure falling right into Cody's mouth, successfully muffling it.

Teddy felt his cock pulsate inside of Cody, his seed draining out of him in a way that he'd never felt before. He pulled back from Cody lips, panting as he pressed soft kiss after soft kiss on the sweaty face, neck and chest. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rough at the end," he apologized, feeling himself being pushed out of the tight body.

Cody shook his head, feeling a warmth inside of him. He groaned as Teddy slipped free from him. He pulled Teddy's lips in for a kiss, trying to ignore how much of Teddy was flowing out of him. "You came a lot," he whispered, chuckling slightly.

Teddy smiled, running a hand through Cody's hair. "It was too good," he retorted, pulling free of Cody just so he could lay next to him on the messy sheets. "Did I hurt you?"

Cody shook his head, turning to his side to snuggle into Teddy. "You were perfect," he answered, grabbing his blanket from his bed and pulling it over them. He knew the morning would probably lead to more questions that would need answers and more feelings that could possibly be hurt but he would wait until morning for those. At that moment, nothing else existed besides him and Teddy there in the middle of his floor, both naked and panting for breath.

* * *

(A/N): Well it only took 16 chapters but Cody and Teddy have finally gotten down and did the dirty! I'm pretty proud of myself. I've never made it this far into a story without at least one full blown sex scene. Anyway, thoughts, comments, ideas of what's going to happen? Will Ted Sr. find out? How about school? Did Dusty hear the boys? All these and more will be answered in the next chapter lovlies! I hope you enjoyed! Title is Everything Changes by Staind

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	17. Almost Paradise

******Disclaimer: See Chapter 16****  
**

**Luisaakainsane** I'm glad you like it love. Man, you have no idea how long that scene took me to write! haha. I'm really glad you liked the description though! Enjoy!

**Jinx302: **I'm so proud of myself. XD Sad but true. Yes it does! I'm glad you like it! I hope I you enjoy!

**Mandylovesyou: **Well thank you love. I'm glad you liked it so much. We'll see about those sheets XD! I hope I can keep you thinking that, because after wonderful comments like these I would hate to disappoint you.

**LegacyChick: **I'm glad you think so. Man, that's a fine line between dirty and sexy, I'm glad I didn't cross it! I enjoy the boys being cute with each other. I have to put it in there. =] I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**Sorry for the late update guys! I've got a huge test tonight in my Japanese course and I've spent the entire weekend studying, and hoping that I can pass it... haha. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_**Almost Paradise**_

Dustin knocked lightly on Cody's door, hoping to wake him and Teddy up so they would be up in time so they could get a shower before going to school. "Codes?" he asked softly, opening the door to peek in. He bit his lower lip, finding Cody there snuggling into Teddy's side. He tried to ignore how their pajamas were thrown about the room and how Cody's upper thighs were showing from under the blankets. He closed the door, sighing at how he was afraid for Cody to get hurt like he had. "Please…. I hope you didn't sleep with him." He knew it was already too late but he still hoped, knowing how hard it was to give up the one that took something that precious. He turned back to the door, knocking loudly. "Cody, time to get up!"

Cody groaned, covering his face with a hand, his body struggling to keep close to the warmth next to him. "Don't wanna," he muttered, wondering exactly what was so warm in his bed. His eyes opened as he sat up, landing on Teddy. He smiled, the events of the night before coming through and making him blush. "Ted…"

Teddy mumbled something incomprehensible before curling on his side facing Cody. "Too early…." His hand reached out, looking for the boy that was supposed to be lying next to him. "Cody?" he asked sleepily, his eyes opening to find that he was alone on the palate. He sat up, turning to find that Cody was pulling on a deep blue robe. "Morning."

Cody turned, unable to meet Teddy's eyes. "M-morning," he stammered, holding a towel to his chest. He felt almost embarrassed to be standing there in front of Teddy. "I'm gonna get a shower, okay?"

Teddy nodded, wrapping the blanket around his waist as he stood. "Does it hurt?" he asked, moving closer to Cody, tipping the other boy's chin up so their eyes could meet.

Cody shook his head. His knees were growing weak as he stood there. He tried to look away, finding that he couldn't because of Teddy's hand. "Ted…."

Teddy smiled, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Cody's lips. "Yeah?" he answered, pulling away only after their light kiss.

Cody shook his head, trying not to think about what they needed to talk about. "Um… You can have a shower when I'm done. I promise I won't use all of the hot water," he finished lamely, swallowing hard as he passed Teddy.

Teddy nodded, sitting back on the bed and allowing Cody to leave. He smiled, looking around the room for the first time. The walls were plain white, although most of them were covered with posters of musicians and other memorabilia, mostly Cody and his friends. He stood, making his way over to Cody's desk and looking over the messy papers.

"We need to talk," came a voice at the door, startling Teddy.

Teddy looked up finding that it was Dustin that has slipped into the room, his blond wig curled to frame his face. "Okay?" he asked, standing fully straight. "What's on your mind?"

Dustin sighed, moving to sit on the bed. He crossed his legs at the ankle, trying not to show off everything that was under his knee length skirt. "Cody's my little brother. I don't want him to get hurt," he started, holding up a hand to keep Teddy from jumping in while he was talking. "I know that you two slept together. I just want you to know that I don't want him to get hurt. Your father is in denial about having anything less than perfect, straight sons. If you aren't going to fight, then don't drag him through the mud thinking that you care about him."

Teddy was silent, thinking about what Dustin had said. He sat down next to the older male. "I'm sure you've already heard," he started, sighing lightly. "I'm supposed to get married in June." He paused, looking over at the fire in Dustin's eyes. "Before you rip something off of me, let me explain."

Dustin crossed his arms over his chest, looking the handsome DiBiase up and down. He had to admit that Teddy was good looking, nothing compared to Mike, but still a good looking guy.

"Our dad's arranged this marriage so they could merge businesses. That's why Cody quit working for me. My dad brought it up in front of him and I didn't have the balls to stand up to him. I spent days so high I could barely move. I just wanted to die, thinking that I'd hurt Cody so bad," he added, his hands resting in his lap, his eyes focused on them. "The reason I have this black eye and the lashes on my back are because I told my dad that I wasn't going to marry her and that I wanted to be with Cody."

Dustin was silent, thinking about what Teddy was saying. He'd heard it before when Mike had told his father that they were dating. Before he could say anything Teddy was speaking again, his voice soft.

"I'm not going to be like my brother. I don't care what my dad does to me; I'm not leaving Cody. He can hate me, beat me, hell he can kick me out and disown me but I'm not going to make the same mistakes Mike did with you," he said, the strong finality in his voice washing over Dustin in waves. "I'm sorry that Mike hurt you, but I'll be damned if that happens to Cody."

Dustin couldn't help but smile. "I love your brother," he whispered. "I know that he went back because he had to and I can't blame him. The only reason I'm saying any of this is because I know what it's like to be left behind to make amends in the family and keep the peace. I just don't want Cody to have to go through that."

Teddy nodded, thinking back to how lifeless Mike had been around the house. "He's torn up too," he added. "He looks like a corpse most of the time because he can't see or talk to you. I don't want to be like that, I won't be like that. I care too much about Cody."

Dustin nodded, trying to fight the tears out of his eyes so they would make his mascara run. "Tell your brother something for me?" he asked, standing and wiping away the building tears.

"What's that?"

"Tell him I love him and that I miss him. I know we won't be able to be together but I want him to know that he's the only person I'm going to love like this," Dustin whimpered, turning his back to Teddy as he wiped his eyes. "Do that for me?"

"I'll tell him as soon as I go home," he answered, standing and resting a hand on Dustin's strong shoulder. "Can I ask you a question though?"

Dustin nodded, it was only fair that he let Teddy ask him a question in exchange for his favor. "What's on your mind?"

Teddy took his hand back, unsure of how to phrase his question. "Erm…. Feel free to tell me it's none of my business, but how did you meet my brother and how did he find out you were a… well…"

"A crossdresser?"

Teddy looked at his feet almost ashamed. "Yeah."

Dustin couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm a nurse. I was out getting something to eat on my lunch break one night and we just bumped into each other. We hit it off and he asked me to go out to lunch with him one day," he started, thinking back fondly on the memory. "I thought he was flirting with me and I didn't want to scare him so I just told him that I wasn't a woman. He only laughed and told me he knew that I was a guy and that he wasn't into girls anyway. It's all ancient history from there."

Teddy smiled, thinking that it was almost romantic to meet someone like that. He looked back on how he'd met Cody and began to gnaw at his lower lip. He hated how he'd treated Cody all those years. "Thank you," he murmured, looking up to find that Dustin was once again wiping his eyes. "I didn't mean to bring up memories."

Dustin shook his head. "I don't mind, like I said, I love your brother, so the memories are what keep me going sometimes. I can only hope that one day he'll be able to get out from under your dad's thumb and be on his own. I don't care if I have to work seven days a week, I'd provide for us until he could find a job," he said whimsically. "Well, I think Cody's done in the shower, you better clean up too. I'm glad our dad sleeps like a rock or else you two would've been caught."

Teddy tried not to blush as Dustin smiled and left. His eyes followed the older male, finding that he wasn't all that bad, sure he was a protective older brother but Teddy was damned determined not to hurt Cody like Mike had hurt Dustin.

It wasn't but a few minutes later that Cody was bounding into the room, the towel around his shoulders over his T-shirt. "Shower's free," he said, smiling at the look on Teddy's face. "You look like you're thinking hard about something."

Teddy shook his head, standing and pulling Cody to him, their lips crashing together in a heated kiss. He eased his tongue over the other man's lower lip, invading the minty mouth and taking in every taste that he could. His arms were wrapped around Cody, keeping him as close as possible. He wasn't going to give this up. He couldn't, he cared too much.

Cody groaned, his own arms wrapping around Teddy's neck, his hands already playing in the blond hair. He groaned, his back pushing up against the door. He pulled back just enough to breathe, finding a spark in Teddy's eyes that he'd never seen before. "You okay?" he asked breathlessly. "Not that I'm complaining."

Teddy shook his head. "I don't want to lose you, ever," he stated, touching his lips to Cody's again, this time being gentle. "Promise me that no matter what happens you'll be here."

Cody smiled, resting his hands on the strong shoulders. "That's a little steep don't ya think?" he asked, half joking. He felt the need in Teddy's arms, the want of knowing escaping his lips. He leaned in, kissing Teddy softly. "I'm not going anywhere Teddy."

Teddy felt his heart jump at the nickname. "I…." He stopped, unsure if he was able to say what he wanted yet. "Never mind," he murmured, looking into the confused blue eyes. "Could you show me where the shower is?"

Cody smiled, reaching down and giving Teddy the long forgotten sleep pants. "You might want to put these on before you go. I'll bring you something to wear," he laughed, the blush on Teddy's cheeks cute. "Hey, about today at school…."

"What about it? I'm taking you, I'm holding your hand, and I don't give a flying leap of what anyone has to say," he said roughly, pulling on the pants before following Cody out of his room to the bathroom.

* * *

Cody was sitting in the passenger seat of the sports car fiddling with his fingers. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, looking over to the still black, but less noticeable eye. "I don't want to cause more trouble for you."

Teddy smirked. "You aren't. I'm not going to live this lie anymore. I'm going to tell Maryse today that I'm done, that my dad knows and I don't care if the entire school knows that I'm with you," he explained, turning the corner and parking in the student parking lot. "Unless you aren't ready for others to know."

Cody shook his head. "I have to tell my friends still," he admitted, looking out at the filling campus, the bell not set to sound for another few minutes. "I don't care if anyone knows. The whole school knows that I was dating Randy, why would this be any different?"

Teddy nodded, taking Cody's hand in his and pressing a kiss to it. "I won't do anything if you don't want me to."

Cody smirked, leaning across the console and capturing Teddy's lips with his. "If I didn't want you to, I wouldn't be having this conversation with you," he whispered as he pulled away from the other boy. "It's time to go, or else we're going to get stuck in the masses."

Teddy nodded, getting out of his car and shutting the door, waiting until Cody was out before hitting the automatic lock and walking over to him. "Can I hold your hand?" he asked, reaching out to take the smaller hand in his.

Cody tried not to blush as he allowed Teddy to take his hand and lead him up to the school. He looked around, finding that they only captured the looks of a few people. He could see their lips moving around questions that he knew was running through everyone's heads. He stopped, catching the eyes of his best friends. "I'm going to stand with my friends, okay?" he asked, stopping Teddy for only a moment.

Teddy nodded. "That's fine. I'll see you later today?" He smiled at the cute, shy nod he was given. He didn't dare lean in for a kiss yet. He knew that would take some time for the both of them to be comfortable with. He looked down into the mesmerizing blue eyes, wishing that he could steal just one.

Cody tried to break his stare with the slightly taller blond, finding that he couldn't keep back the want of a kiss. He tightened his hand around Teddy's for a moment. "Teddy, can I…."

Teddy felt someone latch onto him, his hand breaking contact with Cody's. He took a few steps back, trying to push whomever had attacked him back enough to see who it was. He could already tell from the dark look that was coming from Cody, that it couldn't be good. He pulled away, finding that it was his fiancée that was hugging him.

"Teddy bear, I was worried about you yesterday. You can't just leave Daddy's like that and not tell someone," she teased, clinging onto his arm and starting to pull him away. She pouted at him when she couldn't get his attention. "Teddy bear!"

Teddy pulled away from her. "Don't call me that," he growled, taking a step to catch up with Cody, whom had turned his back and was walking away. He reached out, grabbing the sleeve of Cody's sweater and turning him towards him. He could see the slight amusement in the blue eyes mixed with a sort of jealous anger. He heard the bell ring and as the teenagers around them started towards the doors he leaned in and pressed a light kiss to Cody's slack lips. He pulled away with a smirk before allowing a fuming Maryse to drag him off towards the school.

"Ooh La La," came a deeper voice, followed by a few different levels of chuckles.

Cody turned to find Jeff, Ken, Evan, and Randy standing there all of them smiling at him. He smiled with a small blush, looking up into Jeff's green eyes before looking down at his shoes, licking his lips to keep the small taste of Teddy with him. "I have a lot to tell you," he said softly, looking up to see the interested eyes of his friends.

Randy was the one to wrap an arm around Cody's shoulders and lead him away. "I'm guessing things turned out better?" he asked, smiling at the soft blush that seemed to stain Cody's cheeks again.

"You didn't smash him in the face did you?" Jeff asked, thinking about the deeply bruised eye. "I mean because if you did, you two are into some kinky shit."

"Jeff!" Evan warned, looking from Cody's red face to Jeff. "He's embarrassed. I mean c'mon. If he's into that kind of stuff, then it's none of our business." He laughed, earning a good shove from Cody. Evan easily broke off from the group, biting his lower lip as he walked up to AJ and started a conversation.

"Any progress with them?" Cody asked, leaning into Randy and hoping for an answer.

"Nothing that Evan's told us about. They're pretty chatty though. They text back and forth a lot outside of school," Randy answered, looking down at Cody with a smile. "So about you and Ted."

Cody blushed, adjusting his backpack. "He stayed with me last night," he started softly, noticing that Jeff and Randy were leaning in for any kind of juicy detail that Cody was willing to give. "What?"

"Well, did anything happen?" Ken asked, waving at Ron and John as they came walking up. "C'mon, details kid!"

"Don't tease him baby, he'll clam up if you do," Jeff warned, hooking his arm with Cody and leaning in. "Unless you really want to tell Jeffy-Jeff about them."

"Well, seems like it's time for class," Cody said, the second bell saving him, and notifying everyone that they only had five minutes before the beginning of their classes.

"Not fair at all!" Jeff groaned, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek as they parted ways for class. He waved at the others as him and Cody started their walk to their first class. "Did you do it? I mean because you're the happiest I've ever seen."

Cody blushed hard, knowing that the silence was giving Jeff the answer. "Don't tell anyone okay?" he asked, looking up to hopefully catch a glimpse of Teddy as he made his way to his class. He smirked, seeing the other boy at his locker. He frowned when he saw Maryse there, her pink lips just moving. He wanted to jump in, kiss Teddy hard on the mouth, showing that he was the one that the other man wanted, that he was it, not her. He stalled for a moment, wanting to at least tell Teddy that he'd see him at lunch.

Teddy turned, rolling his eyes before they landed on Cody. He smiled, slamming his locker shut before walking over to Cody. "Have fun," he said softly, reaching out and taking Cody's hand in his. He pressed a kiss to the back of it before walking away, his girlfriend stomping behind him.

Cody looked over at Jeff, unable to keep from smiling.

* * *

At lunch, Cody was already seated with Jeff and Ron, Jeff asking all sorts of questions about what had happened the night before and how it felt.

"Jeff, just leave it alone, he'll tell us when he's ready," Ron said, defending poor Cody from the bombardment of questions. "It took you and Ken almost a month to tell us that you even gave him a BJ and another two before you told us that you two were sleeping together."

Jeff pouted, crossing his arms as he nibbled at his homemade lunch, starting with the cookies. "Still isn't fair," he whined, poking his lower lip out. He earned a good hard look from his lover as he came up, his school lunch placed next to him.

"Behave Jeff," Ken warned, leaning in and kissing Jeff's cheek. "At least for now." He earned a dark blush from his lover.

Cody smiled, poking at his salad and mixing in his dressing. He waited until Evan was sitting across from him that he even spoke again. "So, what's going on with you and AJ?" he asked, earning a light blush from Evan. "C'mon, tell me about you guys and I'll tell you something just as good."

"Isn't that bribery?" Randy asked as he sat next to Cody with a chuckle. "Last I knew it was."

Jeff hushed Randy, ready to hear anything juicy from either boy.

Evan looked down at his lunch before looking up sheepishly. "We text all the time now and the other day he kissed me," he said softly, looking up to find the wide smile on Cody's lips. "I haven't told him that I really like him yet. I kind of like it being slow like this. It's really nice." He looked back down at his food before locking eyes with Cody. "Now what's going on with you and mister engaged?"

Cody felt his heart jump at the term. "Well…" he started, looking up and finding the blue eyes were locked onto him from Teddy's normal table. "He…." He tried to pull his eyes away, the smile on his lips only widening. "We spent the night together."

Evan felt his eyes widen and his jaw drop. "You and him slept together?!" he asked aloud, gaining the attention of everyone in their little group. "I'm sorry."

Cody felt his cheeks burn. "Well, I didn't want to hide it from you guys," he admitted, fiddling with his salad slightly before taking a bite.

"Here he comes Romeo," Randy said, nudging Cody's shoulder to look up. His eyes met those of Teddy's, his own showing that he had nothing with Cody other than friendship anymore. "You gonna scoot over for him to sit?"

Cody moved closer to Ron, making room for Teddy to sit down if he wanted. He smiled, the blond taking the spot, his legs still out in the walkway. "Hey," he breathed, looking into the soft blue eyes. "How's your day going?"

"Pretty good, if I could get Maryse to get off me for a little while it would be better," he answered honestly, taking Cody's hand is. "I just wanted to remind you about the party Friday night. You can bring your friends if you want, just remember to wear a costume, okay?"

Cody nodded, tightening his grip on Teddy's hand, not wanting to let go. "We'll be there. Hey, you invited AJ didn't you?" he asked suddenly, earning a kick from under the table.

"Yeah, of course I did. He's one of my best friends. Why?" Teddy asked, finding that the table was silently listening to his and Cody's conversation.

Cody shrugged. "I just wondered is all," he said finally, smiling up into the beaming face. "You should get back, Maryse looks like she's about to come over."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Fuck her," he growled, looking over to catch her eyes with his. He smirked, turning to Cody and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "I'll see you later." He took his hand away and stood, making his way back to his table.

Cody sat there with a smirk on his lips, his eyes looking over to find that Maryse was staring daggers at him. He only smiled wider, thinking of how perfect if felt to be able to be open with everyone about Teddy. It was more than he could have ever asked for.

"Well, I guess things are going pretty good," Randy piped in, starting the conversations up again.

Cody nodded, looking over to see Maryse holding her hand up to Teddy's face as he sat at the table with his friends. He couldn't admit how much he wanted to just jump up and pull Teddy into the bathroom for a good make out session.

* * *

(A/N): Well, just a little bit of fluff I guess. It's all that came out this chapter and we all like those kinds of chapters, or at least I do. I hope everyone is enjoying, I know I promised so deep things and they are just going to have to wait until the next chapter. Thanks for reading lovelies, as always, thoughts are always appreciated! Title is Almost Paradise by Loverboy.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


End file.
